The Lilymaid, Book 3 of The Warriors' Trilogy
by Free Thought
Summary: Sequel to The Sword and His Flowers. Lily of Noonvale embarks on her own journey across the seas to the west where she learns that all actions have consequences, love is not blind and bravery is found in the creature within. Mainly original, but ties into the classic Redwall canon themes. Some scenes may be disturbing to some readers. ON HIATUS- MARK FOR ALERTS!
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't resist posting a teaser chapter for the third installment of my little epic trilogy... So here is Chapter 1 of ****The Lilymaid****. I will be posting more of these chapters once ****Elderstar**** is done so tag it for updates so you won't miss anything!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pretaining to the Redwall series (characters, etc.)- those belong to Brian Jacques.**

"Buzz buzz buzz, all the bees are a buzz,

And the flowers in trees

Will bring me fruit as I please!

Eating fruit from the Vale,

Will make me hearty and hale!"

The little mousemaid sang as she skipped down the path from the orchards of Noonvale. She had on a flowing blue gown that matched the colour of her eyes as she held her long skirts in one paw and her basket in the other. Though she was just a mouselet, the little maid had insisted that she wear gowns like her mother and sister, protesting that short dresses were not for her. The breeze lifted her light coloured headfur from where it waved loose down her back and she shook her head when it blew into her eyes. Seeing her sister up ahead sitting on a rock with a parchment in her paws, the little maid smiled and happily called her name.

"Lily-Lil!" The little mouselet called and held up her basket. "Grumm and me found strawberries!"

Lily looked up from her scroll and smiled at her sister as the little maiden skipped towards her.

"Perfect!" Lily laughed and began rolling up the parchment. "Should we take them home for Mama?"

"Yes!" the young one replied. "Grumm wants Mama to make a flan!"

"You mean you want Mama to make a flan!" Lily teased her and looked into the basket filled to the brim with berries. "Did you pick some for every beast?"

"Uh-huh," the maiden replied. "I even picked the white ones for Rathy!"

"Oh Marcey!" Lily sighed at her. "The white ones aren't ripe!"

"Then why does Rathy eat them?" Marcey said scrunching her nose in confusion.

"So that they don't have a chance to get ripe enough for Lis to eat!" Lily chuckled. The two fighters were always trying to outdo the other even in their aging state. "Marcey where is Matty? I thought he was with you?"

"He went to help 'Detty with something," Marcey said matter-of-factly. "Lily-Lil will you race me home?"

"Marcey you have a basket full of fruit!" Lily smiled at her. "Aren't you afraid you will spill?"

"But… Mama!" Marcey called and waved her little paw in the air at the sight of Rose standing at the bottom of the hill by their little cottage beside the stream. The beautiful mousemaid turned at the sound of her voice and waved back as did two aging mice sitting on a bench outside the cottage.

"I got strawberries!" Marcey yelled and hoisted the basket aloft in her little paws. Breaking into a run she sprinted down the hill, gaining speed with every step until she was going faster than her footpaws and tripping, Marcey rolled head over tail down the remainder of the slope. The basket rolled with her and hundreds of little red berries scattered the ground.

"Marcey!" Rose called as she trotted over to the little maid. "Marcey are you alright?"

"Mama, I spilt!" Marcey cried, tears of frustration welling in her eyes. "My strawberries!"

"Oh Marcey, you silly little maid," Lily chuckled as she turned the basket upright and started picking up the berries that were not squished.

"I'm not silly!" Marcey protested through her tears. "Mama, tell Lily-Lil I'm not silly!"

Rose just laughed and shook her head at her two daughters.

"Now Marcena, there's no crying over spilt mil… strawberries," a kindly mouse with twinkling gray eyes smirked as he left his friend on the bench and came over to help gather up the scattered fruit.

"But I picked them for Mama to make a flan!" Marcey grumped. "I even picked the white ones for you Rathy."

"I see that," the mouse chuckled and pick up a white berry, turning back to his sitting friend and rolling the fruit in his fingers mockingly at him before popping it in his mouth.

"Oh, yeah, sure, bring the able bodied beast what he wants," the mouse on the bench jested loudly and pointed at them with his walking stick. "What about my berries, little lassie?"

"They aren't ripe enough yet!" Marcey huffed as she started to help with the clean-up.

"Oh that's enough, all of you!" Rose laughed and rose to her footpaws with the basket. "I should have enough to make something out of them. Perhaps a strawberry and walnut salad with some soft cheese. How would you like that Marcey?"

"As long as there is enough for every beast," Marcey sighed.

"There will be," Rose chuckled and led her daughters towards the cottage, stopping at the door and holding up her paws to the two males.

"No, you two have to stay here until dinner is ready!"

"Why, lassie?" the seated mouse asked. "Ratherwood and I are great at taste testing…"

"Yes and so is Matthias!" Rose laughed. "And I don't have enough strawberries here for all three of you to taste test!"

"Ah, the young laddie-buck is still out adventuring," Lis scoffed. "It would just be the two of us…"

"No, you two need to go find him," Rose said pointing towards the waterfall pool. "It's almost time for our mid-day meal."

"And if he misses it, the more for us," Ratherwood jested and winked at Lis.

"No!" Rose laughed. "Really you two, go find Matty. Wherever he is…"

"Ah, he'll be with Adette somewhere," Ratherwood chuckled as Rose gave him a warning glance. "I'm just saying it's a safe bet…"

"Then place your wager," Rose smiled and sighed at the thought of her little son growing up enough to have a love interest. "He'll come home quick enough when he knows there's food."

"That lad is just a sucker for a pair of pretty eyes," Lis scoffed as he leaned back further in his bench and painfully rubbed his knees. Giving Rose a wink, he added, "I wonder where he gets that from?"

Rose just huffed in exasperation and threw her paws to the sky, closing the door on the two laughing mice.

"Come on, Lis," Ratherwood said clasping his friend tightly on the arm and helping him to his footpaws. Lis grimaced painfully as his knees held his weight. "Let's go after another tail chaser!"

"If it wasn't one it's the other!" Lis laughed and walked gamely forward with his walking stick. "Though I tell you this time if we catch them kissing again, I'm going to whack him so hard with this stick you'll have to find me another one!"

Ratherwood roared with laughter as the two made their way to the path leading to the alder trees.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Now keep those clay packs on this time Lis," Brome admonished him as the fighter sat on a bench in Council Lodge while the chieftain fitted the bandages on his swollen knees. "And no walking unless you have to; let alone sprinting down a hill!"

"I was chasing a bird," Lis grumbled and shot Matthias a warning glance where the young mouse was standing beside Ratherwood holding in his laughter. The two fighters had easily found Matthias and like Ratherwood predicted, he was with Adette. Lis proved he could still be stealth despite his aging body and had crept up to the two kissing mice ready to give Matthias a swift swat on the rump, when Matthias' instincts kicked in and he grabbed the walking stick mid swing. Twisting the cane from Lis' grasp, Matthias jested about his age and loss of grip, taunting Lis into forgetting himself and chase him and Adette down the hill and across the valley. Ratherwood could barely breathe for laughing when he caught up to the two of them; Lis dunking Matthias in the waterfall pool, pulling him out of the water only long enough for him to gasp a breath and get an earful of trouble before being thrust below the surface again. When he had gotten his point across, Lis climbed out of the pool, snatching his walking stick from a deeply blushing Adette and storming off towards Council Lodge in search of Brome and his salves. Ratherwood just shook his head at Matthias who was floating easily on his back in the water, chuckling to himself.

"Chasing a bird?" Brome laughed. "Right, well, birds in Noonvale need to learn how to use their spare time more wisely."

Looking at Matthias, Brome shook his head.

"Matthias, tomorrow you will start helping Jessop and his son with the roof repairs to Council Lodge."

"What?" Matthias sighed. "Why?"

"Because birds fly don't they?" Brome winked at him. "Perhaps your wings would be better employed doing something rather than flapping aimlessly."

"They aren't aimless," Matthias grumbled under his breath and Ratherwood elbowed him sharply in the ribs. "I mean, yes, Uncle Brome."

"Good," Brome chuckled. "I will let the smiths know to expect you at dawn."

"But we are training at dawn," Matthias put in.

"Aye, I guess you will be missing a few sessions," Brome smiled, his intentions coming to full light now. "I will inform Pneius of your absence."

Matthias huffed and crossed his arms as Brome walked past them and out of the Lodge.

"Ugh, I don't want to fix the roof," Matthias grumbled and sat down on the bench beside Lis.

"And I didn't want to chase your ruddy tail either, laddie-buck, but I did!" Lis put in sharply and started undoing the bandages holding the packs on.

"Then why did you?" Matthias said taking the pack from Lis and putting it on the table. "We weren't doing anything wrong!"

"Ah, Matty, you're still a young mouse," Ratherwood said, looking through Brome's salve cupboard and tossing an ointment to Lis. "You don't know what is wrong yet!"

"A kiss is nothing wrong!" Matthias pointed out.

"Oh really?" Lis chuckled. "Laddie-buck, it all starts with a kiss!"

"Huh?" Matthias said wrinkling his nose against the strong smelling ointment that Lis was rubbing on his knees. "What do you mean?"

"Well how do you think you came about?" Lis snickered.

"I… uh…" Matthias stuttered, turning red from ear to tail tip. "We weren't going to do that!"

"We know that Matty," Ratherwood joked with him. "But be honourable. Take it slow and let your love grow first."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Keep your kisses to her paws, laddie-buck!" Lis put in. "Like young Jonas does to your sister."

"He had better not!" Matthias said sternly and got to his footpaws. "He had better not be kissing Lily!"

"But why not, Matty?" Ratherwood grinned at him. "You said there was nothing wrong with a kiss."

"It is when it's my sister!"

"Bit of a double standard, laddie-buck."

"I'll throw him off the top beam tomorrow," Matthias grumbled and stormed out of the Lodge. "I'll nail his lips to the roof…"

"Protective type isn't he?" Lis laughed when Matthias bounded down the steps towards his home.

"Yes, spending some time with Jessop and Jonas will be good for him," Ratherwood smiled as he hauled Lis up to his footpaws again. "He might as well learn to like his future family."

"So Jonas stuck his tail out did he?"

"Not that Rose has said anything," Ratherwood said plainly as he put the ointment back in the cupboard and closed the doors. "But I don't think its long coming."


	2. Chapter 2

**Because I couldn't resist... here's another chapter for The Lilymaid...**

Chapter 2

"Oh, look if it isn't my little thatcher mouse," Rose jested as Matthias came through the door of the little stream cottage. It was all she could do to not laugh at the look he gave her as she stood at the small table arranging some flowers in a pitcher.

"How did you know…" Matthias started to ask before Brome looked around the back of the chair he was sitting in by the fire. "Oh. Hello Uncle."

"Hello again, Matty," Brome chuckled. "What's wrong? Didn't think I would tell your mother?"

"You seem to tell every beast everything," Matthias muttered under his breath as he tried to make for his small room.

"Matty!" Marcey cried and ran around the table from the kitchen and into her brother's waiting paws. Matthias instantly smiled at her and tossed her in the air before pulling her in for a tight hug. No matter how angry he was over his punishments, little Marcey always made him feel better.

"Matty, Mama made a salad with the strawberries Grumm and me found!" Marcey said excitedly. "Lily-Lil and me saved some for you before she left for her drawing time."

"I'll get some later, Marcey," Matthias side and put the little one down. "I am just here to change out of my wet clothes."

"And where do you think you are going now?" Rose said in exasperation. Matthias never sat still. He was so much like Martin; only resting once he was exhausted.

"Going for a run," Matthias shrugged and looked at Brome. "Since I'm not training in the morning, I have to do something…"

"Oh, Matty, don't look like you just ate a worm," Brome chuckled at him. "Pneius was going to get all of you to practice with your stave poles and we all know how you like that."

"It's my least favourite," Matthias replied. "But it is also my weakest. I need to practice it more than anything."

"Matthias, you don't have to work yourself so hard," Rose sighed. "You're not going to war…"

_Not yet_, Matthias thought to himself and ruffled Marcey's ears before going to his room.

"Mama, Matty fuzzed up my headfur!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!" Marcey said trying to pat down her waving locks. "It's all fuzzy. Say you're sorry Matty."

"When I do something wrong, I'll say I'm sorry!" Matthias yelled from behind his closed door, frustration knocking in his voice.

"Mama!"

"Matthias! Marcena! Enough!" Rose said in exasperation. Shaking her head, Rose turned back to Brome before settling on the chair next to him by the fire.

"And you wanted six," Brome jested with her. "What would you do with four more little mixtures of your stubbornness and his determination?"

"Love them," Rose sighed wistfully and let her paw rest on her stomach. "I'd have ten more if it meant he had to come home ten more times."

Brome gave her a soft smile and reached over to give her paw a squeeze. Hearing Matthias rumbling about in his room, Rose snapped out of her thoughts and motioned for Marcey to come forward to her.

"What am I going to do with him?" Rose exhaled and helped Marcey onto her lap. "He grows more restless by the day."

"Matthias is young, Rose," Brome answered. "He'll be getting the urge to wander. We all did!"

"But he can't," Rose breathed and picked up her lute by the fire so Marcey could pluck the strings. Smiling as the little maid started humming a tune as she strummed, Rose took a deep breath and looked back at Brome. "Is there no other responsibility you can give him? Something to take his mind off roving?"

"Rose, I have given him everything I can. Matthias is constantly busy."

"I know," Rose sighed as Matthias came back into the little main room in a dry tunic and his bow and quiver of arrows slung over his shoulder.

"Bye Mama, I'll be back in time for the feast."

"I thought you were going for a run, Matthias," Brome said sternly, getting to his footpaws and eyeing the bow. "You don't need those to stretch your legs."

"I will to go fishing after I'm done running," Matthias shrugged. "I don't like using a pole."

Brome sighed. When he was younger Brome had tried to teach Matthias how to fish, but he had refused. Seeing all the other lads go out in boats with their fathers, it had been another reminder to Matty that his wasn't there and he had rebelled against the idea. It had been Ratherwood that had showed him how to fish using a bow and arrow, so he could do it on his own without the reminder that the mouse sitting next to him in a dory was not his father.

"You're going fishing now?" Brome said. "Matthias, do you ever know what you are doing?"

"Yes, Uncle," Matthias said rolling his eyes. "I'm keeping busy, just like you told me to do last week. I've done all my chores, so now I get to have some time to myself."

"So where are you running to and who are you fishing with?" Brome pressed.

"I'll go find Marty and Tulla to go fishing," Matthias grumbled. "And I'll stay within Noonvale. Don't you have your own family to worry about?"

"Matthias!" Rose gasped at him. "Apologize to your uncle at once!"

"I'm sorry, Uncle," Matthias sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "It's just I'm not a mouselet anymore. I know what I can and can't do."

"You think that do you?" Brome said coldly. "Matthias, you have a lot to learn!"

"I've learned enough!" Matthias snapped back. "I'm constantly being told what to do. Why can't I just figure it out for myself!"

"Matthias, stop this!" Rose said angrily, Marcey still in her paws. "Oh Matthias, can you not just behave?"

Matthias turned his attention from his uncle back to his mother. He saw the anger in her face at his outbursts, but the sadness in her eyes. She was disappointed in him, as she was whenever he fought with his uncle.

"I will behave, Mama," Matthias sighed. "I'm sorry, Uncle Brome. I was out of line. I will just go for a run around the orchard and back, and then go fishing once I find Marty and Tulla. We will just stay on the stream. We won't leave Noonvale."

"Thank-you, Matthias," Brome nodded approvingly at the young mouse's returned manners. "Apology accepted. Now do you have something to say to your mother?"

"I'm sorry for my outburst, Mama," Matthias added. "I'll try to behave in the future and sorry I made your headfur fuzzy, Marcey. I didn't mean to."

"Matthias…" Rose started and stopped, feeling horrible at the defeated look in her son's eyes. "Matthias, have fun, but promise me you will stay out of trouble?"

"Yes, Mama," Matthias relented. He wanted to get into trouble. He wanted adventure and wanted to feel the rush of fighting his way out of it. But he knew he couldn't. It wasn't just him they had to keep safe anymore, but Marcey too and he knew that. He had a responsibility to his family that came first and foremost past his own heart's desire.

Matthias sighed and looked at Marcey with her piercing blue eyes. Nodding to all of them, he spoke as if to another beast with the same colour eyes when he added. "I promise I'll stay out of trouble."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Matthias ran up through the trees and around the back of the stream into the hind of the orchards. He knew that Lily would be by the apple trees with her drawings in the afternoon and needed to talk to her. It was with her that he could talk about their family; their whole family. He was sick of being scolded and given punishments by every beast except the one creature that should have been getting him in trouble.

He often wondered what his life would have been like growing up at the mythical Abbey with his legendary father. When he was younger and there were travellers that came to Noonvale from the south, he was always the first one to sit in front of them while they told their stories. Somehow all the stories seemed to come back to Martin and his wondrous sword. The sword that Martin said one day would be his. Later, Matthias would steal away into the trees with his little wooden sword and re-enact the tale, picturing himself standing beside his father and fighting away the foes. He would return to the cottage victorious and eat a hasty dinner before jumping into bed and dreaming of his father sitting with them on the floor by the hearth, listening to his mother sing and play her new lute in the candle light. He would always remember the strength of his paws as he held him and Lily and the warmth of his smile when Rose finished and they applauded her.

It was that night that had become his happy memory. Whenever he was taunted or felt threatened, he would quickly remember that night and he could control his anger and his red mists. It seemed to help him when he was younger, but now that he was growing he started to crave the feel of his quickened pulse, the extra strength in his paws. He didn't want to kill any beast, but the thrill of his bloodwrath excited him. It wasn't necessarily the bloodwrath itself, but rather what it caused it. Adventure, danger, action. He started to reach for the feelings more and more; despite his mind telling him to behave and act according to Noonvale law, his heart was always telling him to do otherwise. To run faster, train harder, climb higher.

Matthias craved adventure and action that would allow him to test himself and push his limits to the fullest. It's all he thought about and if causing a stir every now and then is what brought it to him then he willing accepted the cost of it as much as he didn't really like it. Kissing Adette had given him an adventure and Lis chasing him had given him a some action. Harmless enough as they were, he still got his thrill whether any beast understood or not. And he knew no beast could really understand him, except one. Lily.

With Lily, he could talk about what their life would have been like and she would tell him of their home, their real home and somehow it grounded him. It kept him from pushing too far and doing what he really wanted to do. He knew he had to stay in Noonvale to protect his family, but he also knew he was strong. He could protect them from afar. If he left Noonvale and travelled to Redwall, he could find his father and together they could go after the threat to his family and do away with it once and for all. Then his family could be together again and never have to be apart again. No more hearts would break and they could all be happy forever.

But Lily's talks kept him from leaving. Marcey's eyes made him stay. Rose's kiss she gave his forehead at night when she thought he was sleeping anchored him to Noonvale. If he left, there would be no beast to protect them should danger call. He had to keep them safe for his father. Pushing himself into a faster pace, Matthias thought about his purpose and his footpaws stayed on the path before him, resisting the urge to veer left into the trees and past Noonvale's valley borders.

No matter what he was feeling, or how strong his sense of rebellion was, Lily's talks were always a voice of reasoning. She had always been able to reach him and pull him back to reality, even when it had felt like the whole would was against him…

_"Matty!" Lily called and walked along the streambed. "Matty, where are you?"_

_ "Go away!" Matthias little voiced yelled from the trees above her. "Go away Lil!"_

_ "Mama says she needs to talk to you still. She's awful mad you ran off."_

_ "I'm not going back!" Matthias cried and jumped down from the trees. "I'm leaving."_

_ "Sleeping at Lis and Ratherwood's again?" she chuckled and the young mouse before her. The last time Matthias had run away, he had not gone far before his hunger ruled his intentions and he ended up hiding at the fighters' cottage for a few days before meekly coming home._

_ "No," Matthias said shaking his head. "I'm going home!"_

_ "Matty, home is the other way."_

_ "I'm going to our real home!" Matthias said through his tears. "I'm going to Father."_

_ "No!" Lily shouted and stood in front of him and stopped him by holding his little shoulders fast._

_ "Why?" Matthias said frustration evident in his voice. "I'm not at home here, Lily. I don't fit in. No beast understands me."_

_ "I do," Lily whispered. "I understand you, Matty."_

_ "They don't!" Matthias said angrily. "Why can't they understand me like you do?"_

_ "Because they didn't know Daddy," Lily whispered. "You're just like him Matthias. You're brave and strong and stand up for what's right, and if it comes to a fight then you aren't afraid of it."_

_ "If you can see that, why can't they?"_

_ "Some can, Matty. Mother, Ratherwood, Lis and even Uncle Brome can, but they are also trying to stop you from being that mouse. You have to hide that side of yourself Matty and they are trying to help you."_

_ "By making me some beast I'm not?" Matthias said as hot angry tears welled up in his eyes. "I want Father! I'm going to find him where beasts understand me and I don't have to hide myself and I won't be called a son of no beast anymore."_

_ "You can be yourself and still be the mouse others want you to be Matty," Lily tried to reason with him. "Just try. Try to be like the others of Noonvale. Just try to fit in. For Mama. For me. For little Marcey."_

_ "They called her a daughter of no beast too, Lily!" Matthias growled and slammed his footpaw down. "I don't fight unless there's a reason Lil. I fight when they insult my family. Marcey is just a mouseling; she doesn't deserve to be called names!"_

_ "No beast does Matty and Uncle Brome will talk to them," Lily sighed. Linden was making trouble again for her family. Always poking Matthias with his imaginary stick until he snapped, but this time he took it too far. "We know that Marcey is not a… we know that she is Mama and Daddy's. She has Daddy's eyes, Matty."_

_ "Yes, we know, but they don't!" Matthias rallied. "Lil, I just want to feel like I'm home and not some place where I've been put." _

_ Lily sighed. She knew how he felt. Though Noonvale was where they lived, she still considered her home to be at Redwall in their gatehouse, by the large fire, in Martin's strong paws. That was her home. Warm sandstone and laughter. Tall windows and smells of baking food and crisp apples and oranges. She was able to retreat to her drawings to remember it and deal with her homesickness. Matthias didn't have that. She wasn't sure how she could help him._

_ Getting an idea, Lily opened her satchel she always had slung across her shoulder and took out her folio. Carefully opening it so Matthias didn't see the drawings, she took out a loose piece of parchment and sat on the ground pulling rocks and sticks towards her._

_ "Lil, what are you doing?" Matthias asked, puzzled by her. _

_ "You'll see," Lily smiled as she looked at the parchment and smiled. It was a layout of Redwall she had drawn from memory. As Lily arranged the rocks into the outer wall, she chuckled to herself. She didn't need the drawing. She remembered where everything was still. When she was done, setting up the replica of the Abbey, Lily looked up at Matthias and grinned._

_ "Do you want to play a game, Matty?" Lily said softly._

_ "What kind of game?"_

_ "An adventure," Lily smiled. "This is our home, Matty. This is Redwall Abbey. You don't have to leave to feel home. It is here."_

_ Matthias moved closer to look at what his sister had built. _

_ "And these can be us," Lily said, folding her parchment into a shape. _

_ "So how is this a game?" Matthias said his angry tears slowing._

_ "We can pretend we are really there," Lily whispered. "We can act out what we would be doing."_

_ "Really?" Matthias sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve._

_ "Really," Lily smiled and handed him her handkerchief. "I'll start. It's morning, so we would be at our lessons. Bella have us in two spots, the orchard or the Great Hall. Where would you like your lessons?_

_ "The orchard!" Matthias giggled and moved his paper figure to where Lily had stuck sticks in the ground to act as trees. "I'm going to climb the highest tree and…"_

_ "You have to behave Matty or Bella will tell Daddy!" Lily laughed. "And he would get you in trouble."_

_ "I'll behave, Lil," Matthias laughed lightly, completely happy in their new game of their would-have-been life. "As long as I don't have to learn Loamscript, I'll pay attention!"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Surprise to find you here," Lily giggled at Matthias as he came crashing through the bushes. Putting down her piece of charcoal, Lily wiped her paws on a towel and closed her folio carefully as not to smudge her work. "Why are you not having lunch?"

"I needed to talk," Matthias sighed and leaned against the tree to catch his breath. "And I'm not hungry."

"You mean Uncle Brome was still there when you got back," Lily winked at him. She had quickly left the cottage when her uncle had come in and told Rose what had happened and Matthias' punishment. It was all she could do not to laugh when Marcey had scrunched up her nose and asked why Matty would want to kiss a maid that wasn't his Mama or sisters.

On her way to the orchards, she had seen Lis hobbling towards his cottage, trying with all his strength to shake off Ratherwood's support and walk alone. Lily had sighed and held her folio closer to her chest. She knew her uncle was doing everything he could for the aging fighter, but Lis' knees where getting worse. He was in constant pain with them now and Lily couldn't help but wonder if had they still been at Redwall, if Abbess Germaine would know how to heal them, or at least make him more comfortable.

"He just always has to run to mother every time I do something I'm not supposed to," Matthias said angrily. "I know that he is trying to help, but… why can't he just leave us alone?"

"Because he is our uncle _and_ our Chieftain," Lily pointed out matter-of-factly.

"I know, but… ugh, Lil I know how to live my own life!" Matthias said in exasperation. "I do anything that is not… Noonvalish and he jumps all over me and scolds me like I'm still a mouselet!"

"Why don't you just stop giving him a reason to then," Lily said plainly. "Why do you keep getting in trouble?"

"I'm trying not to," Matthias groaned. "Believe me Lil, I'm trying to fit in. I didn't think a kiss was that wrong."

"A kiss?" Lily teased him, fully knowing the circumstances, but wanting to joke with him a little bit. "You kissed Adette?"

"I asked her first," Matthias shrugged. "She said I could."

"Maybe it wasn't the kiss, every beast is mad about, Matty," Lily giggled. "Maybe it is the fact you caused another creature pain."

"I don't think Adette was in pain," Matthias said with a cocky smile curving on his lips. He knew Adette had enjoyed his kiss. She had practically melted into him when their lips touched.

"I wasn't talking about Adette," Lily said crossly and throwing a pawful of grass at her brother to wipe the smudge look off his face.

"Then who are you…"

"You know you can't make Lis run like that," Lily scolded him. "He can barely walk and is too stubborn to stop!"

"Not you too!" Matthias snapped at her now that her tone had changed from a teasing sister to a motherly chide; a tone she was starting to take on more and more lately. "Lil, please, I can't listen to any more beasts telling what I shouldn't be doing!"

"Then start doing things you're supposed to!" Lily countered boldly. Knowing her brother, she sighed and told him what he wanted to hear. "Though Daddy would have laughed at the idea of you kissing Adette."

"Really?" Matthias grinned and looked happily at her. Lily smiled back. Matthias and Martin had the same smile.

"Yes, probably, but only after he gave you a good swat first!" Lily laughed. "Why do you think Mama is not really that mad at you? She and Daddy were always kissing!"

"Even when they weren't married?" Matthias asked, remembering Ratherwood and Lis' advice.

"Yes!" Lily giggled in her memories. "But remember Matty, they were older than you."

"I know," Matthias sighed. "It was just one kiss."

"Do you love her Matty?" Lily asked earnestly. "Do you love Adette?"

"I like her very much," Matthias said plainly. He wasn't really sure what love really was yet. He knew how creatures loved. There were many around Noonvale, but to what extent love could go, he hadn't felt yet. He knew there was a greater love than what was in Noonvale; the kind of love that his mother and father had. But he wasn't sure if that kind of love existed anymore. To him, the days of great loves seemed gone. However, he knew his sister had a different view on things. Having seen that kind of love in Martin and Rose first hand, Lily was a firm believer in a one true love.

"Well, no kissing unless you are in love!" Lily pointed out sternly and wagged her paw at her brother. "At least not on the lips, Matty! That is only for your…"

"Lil, love that Mama and Daddy had doesn't exist anymore," Matthias chuckled knowing what Lily's next comment was going to be. "You'll have to settle for good ol' Noonvale love."

"Oh, there's real love out there, Matty," Lily sighed. "You just have to have the patience to wait for it."

"I'm not patient," Matthias confessed and sat down beside her. Motioning to the folio, he gave her a nudge with his shoulder. "Any new drawings?"

"Lots!" Lily chuckled. "And no you can't see them!"

"I didn't think so," Matthias smiled. "Can I see him again?"

Lily smiled and nodded. Opening the strings to the little folio she riffled through the pages of parchment and took out a single page containing a sketch of Martin. Matthias took it from her and sighed.

"Do you think he misses us?" Matthias said quietly.

"Of course he does!" Lily answered. "Daddy loves our family so much."

"Do you think he'd be proud of me?" Matthias whispered and compared his arm muscles to the ones depicted on Martin in the drawing. "I'm trying to get stronger, but it's hard when the heaviest thing I have to lift is a bucket of water!"

"Oh, Matty, don't compare yourself to Daddy," Lily chuckled. "Daddy was so strong because he was a slave first."

"I know, I just want to be like him," Matthias sighed. "I wish he was here. I wish we were a family."

"Matty we are a family. Remember, Daddy is always here in our hearts."

"Can I see our home again?" Matthias asked quickly. Since growing out of their Redwall game, Lily had taken to showing Matthias some of her drawings of Redwall and the creatures who lived there as a way to bring him back to reality. It was funny to her how showing him what could have been made him almost content with what was. Like in his mind, just knowing that his could-have-been life was truly real, Matthias could accept his life for what it was by knowing there was something out there greater than him. He may feel the need to rebel against his uncle, but to Martin he was always dutiful and mindful. By seeing a picture of Martin made Matthias want to be a son his father could be proud of.

"Can I see home, Lil?" Matthias pressed again. "Can I see the gatehouse?"

Lily nodded. It was obvious that today he was going to want to see the lot of them. Taking out a small stack of pages, Lily settled them in her lap to show him one by one.

"Here's is the gatehouse," Lily said softly. "Here is home."

"Which one is my window again? Where is my chamber?"

"Over on the south wall," Lily smiled and pointed out the window on the drawing. "You had two windows, but you can only see one from the angle I drew."

"Was the hearth really triple sided?" Matthias said touching his paw to the drawing. "It's hard to imagine Mama and you went from living in a home like this to our little cottage."

"Matty, home is where the heart is," Lily chuckled at him. "It doesn't matter what your home is; if there is love, it is as big as a castle."

"And where are your friends again?"

"They're here," Lily grinned and pulled out a picture of Gonflet, Timmin, Reeda and Watcha. "They would have been your friends too."

"You mean we would have friends!" Matthias laughed.

"Matthias we have friends," Lily sighed. "Just not many of them."

"This is Florgin," Lily continued, trying to make light of Matthias' comment. "He is a funny mouse. He always was singing at feasts with Uncle Gonff. He was good at playing Heranic too, but he did drink a lot!"

"Why?"

"Lis said it was how he coped with things."

"Death?"

"Yes," Lily said sadly. "He saw a lot of it. But he was always there when a beast needed him.

"And this is…"

"Wait," Matthias said as he held her paw. "You skipped one."

"Did I?" Lily said innocently and held the pages tighter. "I don't think I did…"

"Yes, you did. Let me see it," Matthias said quickly and snatched the parchment from her.

"Matthias don't grab!" Lily protested. "They're not yours!"

"It's a map," Matthias breathed as he looked at paper Lily had tried to hide. "It's a map of… Lil, where did you get this?"

"I drew it Matty," Lily replied angrily. "Give it back!"

"Here's Noonvale," Matthias said standing up on his footpaws. "And here's… Lily, is this Redwall Abbey?"

"Matty, give it back now!" Lily said rising up and trying to reach the page that Matthias held up high. "Oh why did you have to be tall like Daddy? Give it back!"

"So if I travel south…"

"No, Matthias!" Lily shouted using his full name now that she was getting angry. She didn't like the look in his eyes while he concentrated on the drawing as if memorizing it.

"There are grasslands, then a ford," Matthias mused, walking away from her and holding the map up high every so often when Lily tried to grab it.

"Matthias, what are you thinking?" Lily gasped. "Matthias, give that map back to me!"

"I will later Lily!" Matthias called over his shoulder and adjusted his bow and quiver across his back as he broke into a run through the trees.

"Hellsgates!" Lily swore loudly despite herself. She hadn't meant for Matthias to ever see that map. She had drawn the map for herself once they were back in Noonvale in case she ever wanted to go back, then she would remember the way. She knew that the rest of her family could never leave Noonvale, but she was not a blood child of Martin. She could go back to her Daddy one day. The rat wouldn't want anything to do with her.

Turning back to her spot by the apple tree, Lily sighed as she saw the pages being blown out of her folio by the breeze.

"Oh no!" she gasped and ran to them, trying to gather them up quickly before any creature saw them.

"Do you need help Lily?" a kind voice said behind her. Lily turned to see the friendly smile of Jonas watching her from the path. "You look like you could use a paw."

"Oh Jonas, I'm fine!" Lily forced a laugh out to the smith mouse, trying to make light of it. She didn't want him to see any of her drawings. Picking up an armful of parchment, Lily turned to him and added, "I thought you were repairing the roof today?"

"We are, but Father and I decided it was enough for today," Jonas replied. "Besides, we have your brother to help us tomorrow apparently."

"Matthias is going to help you fix the roof?" Lily giggled. "I must make a point of coming to watch that!"

"You can come watch even if Matthias isn't there you know," Jonas said sheepishly. "I wouldn't mind."

Lily blushed at his comment and continued to pick up her pages.

"I, um… well," she stammered as she felt the heat from her cheeks rising to her ears.

"Lily, let me help you," Jonas said softly and stepped off the path and onto the grasses. Picking up a piece of parchment, he kept it turned over so he couldn't see the drawing and walked over to Lily. "Here. I didn't look."

"Thank-you, Jonas," Lily whispered as she took the page from him. He wasn't a tall mouse, but then neither was she, and he was strong through his shoulders from his trade. He and his father, Jessop, had arrived at Noonvale the past fall from further north. They were master smiths and had left the harsh north in search of warmer climates. Both mice had settled into the life of Noonvale easily as they both abhorred the idea of violence. They both refused to forge any form of weapon and would only use their skills for things that brought creatures' joy and happiness.

Jonas smiled at her and looked directly in her eyes. They were brown like his and loving. She was a pretty maid and intelligent. He had been most impressed by her love of languages. He found it intriguing that she knew so much when other beasts in Noonvale had not the slightest clue of what she could read. She even knew how to speak a language found only in the deep south. She wore simple gowns and her light coloured headfur was always pulled in a tight twist below her left ear, but he like it. It showed off her long neck and curving figure where the gown hugged her petit body.

"Jonas what are you looking at?" Lily giggled at his obvious stare.

"Er, nothing," Jonas said. "I have to get going and change for the feast tonight. Will you be there?"

"Yes!" Lily smiled. "It's my cousin's first birthday. Of course I will be there with my family."

"And will you dance with me, Lily?" Jonas asked quietly, his own blush rising to his cheeks.

"Why not!" Lily laughed innocently. "I dance with every beast!"

"It's because you and your mother are the best dancers," Jonas replied and looked at his footpaws. "But I was referring to you only dancing with… with me."

"Oh," Lily said sheepishly. "I…"

"May I walk you to the feast?" Jonas interrupted her. "I can walk with you and your family to Council Lodge?"

"I… um…"

"I meet you at dusk then," Jonas said, not waiting for her reply. Taking her paw in his, he went to kiss it when a hiss from an arrow past his ear. Jumping away from her, both mice looked at the trunk of an apple tree where an arrow was now deeply embedded, a piece of parchment hanging from the shaft.

"Matthias!" Lily roared angrily.

"No kissing!" a voice yelled from the treetops to the south. "On paws or anywhere else!"

"Protective brother for one that keeps getting caught kissing Adette on the _lips_," Jonas chuckled as Lily boldly strode to the tree and pulled the arrow out to retrieve her map.

"That's Matthias," Lily sighed. "He protects his family."

"And you are in need of protection from me?"

"So it would seem," Lily giggled and blushed again despite herself.

"Goodbye, Lily," Jonas grinned at her as he backed away. "I'll meet you at the stream cottage at dusk."

**Things that make you go hummmmmmmmm...**

**I know its early, but... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I know I said no more until Elderstar was done, but I can't take the PM requests anymore!**

**So here it is, Chapter 3- this is a bit of a long one... LOTS of information packed into this chapter. **

Chapter 3

"You're late, laddie-buck," Lis chuckled as Matthias sprinted down the hill and into the secret grove where he practiced with Lis and Ratherwood. "We were just about to give up on you for the day."

"I had a few things to take care of," Matthias breathed heavily and tossed down his bow and arrows. "Remind me to shoot a fish or two before I go home, okay?"

"Still using fishing as your cover-up?" Ratherwood chuckled as he wound a long piece of oilcloth around the blade of one of Lis' short swords. "You think by now they would have caught on to you."

"I always come home with a catch," Matthias grinned as he picked up the other sword and started winding the cloth around it as well. "What are we working on today?"

"A hard spar for you today, laddie-buck," Lis nodded at him. "It would appear that you have some frustration to work off."

"Still sore that you lost your grip, huh?" Matthias said smartly with a twinkle in his eye.

"Why, you little…" Lis grumbled, trying to hold in his laughter. "Laddie-buck, you are just lucky it's Ratherwood going at you and not me. He's got a soft spot for you and I don't!"

"You don't, huh?" Ratherwood smirked and rolled his eyes at his friend. "What's that you have in your satchel for our snack afterwards Lis?"

"Just some candied damsons and sugared walnuts," Lis chuckled as Matthias' eyes lit up and he licked his lips at the mention of his favourite treats. "Don't look at me like that Ratherwood; they're my favourite too."

"Right," Ratherwood laughed and winked at his friend. "Now, Matthias take your stance and let's get you practicing."

"I wish we didn't have to use the cloth," Matthias sighed as he finished tying off the end around the hilt.

"We have to muffle the sounds so your ruddy uncle doesn't find out what we are doing," Lis snorted and leaned back against the fallen log. "Imagine the look on his face if he found out you were learning how to fight with a sword!"

Matthias laughed loudly and gave the two of them a bright grin. Lis smiled back at Ratherwood and they both shared a chuckle as a younger Martin stared back at them and rolled his shoulders to limber up his arms. If it hadn't been for Rose's hazel eyes, Matthias could have passed for his father's twin.

"Shoulders bothering you, Matty?" Ratherwood asked as he noticed Matthias grimacing slightly in his movements.

"They're just tight," Matthias breathed. "My legs keep hurting too."

"Growing again are you?" Lis smirked noting how Matthias seemed leaner, but at the same time his shoulders were finally filling out with muscle. He sighed inwardly at the reality that Martin wasn't there to watch his son grow. He would have been proud at the young mouse Matthias was becoming. "Make sure you get lots to eat and plenty of sleep until they stop hurting."

"Yes, Lis, you ol' mousewife," Matthias jested and took a ready stance. "Come on, Ratherwood. I thought you wanted to get going on this!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"We're going to Byron's birthday, we're going to Byron's birthday," Marcey chanted as she skipped around the little cottage while her family was getting ready. Happily, the little maid looked to the table where a small gift was placed waiting for them to take to the feast.

"What do you think of the present, Marcey?" Rose smiled as she came out of her bedchamber that had once been Lily's. The stream cottage was only so big and once Marcey was out of her cradle, Rose had moved Lily to her old room which was big enough for her to share with her sister. "Do you think Byron will like it?"

"It's not very big," Marcey sighed.

"It's the thought that counts, Marcena," Rose stressed and patted her daughter on the head. "Byron likes games he can play quietly. He will like a jack set."

"But what if ours is the smallest gift?" Marcey asked quickly. "What if…"

"Smallest gifts are the best!" Matthias laughed coming out of his room and picking up his little sister from behind to hug her. "That's why you're the best!"

"Matty!" Marcey giggled and kicked her little legs to be put down. "Lemme go!"

"Never!" Matthias roared and swung her around the main room. "You can't make me ever let you go!"

"I can tickle you!" Marcey cried and started tickling Matthias under the chin. He immediately started chuckling and put her down.

"Aha! I got down, I got down!" Marcey smiled brightly and jumped about in front of her brother mockingly.

"Oh, you two," Rose chuckled at them before throwing a wayward glance towards the chamber behind the hearth. "Lily, hurry up. We're going to be late!"

"Mama, why does Byron get a feast for his birthday?" Marcey asked as she sat down on the mat by the fire and started plucking on the lute strings. "I didn't get a feast on my birthday."

"No, but Byron is Uncle Brome's son," Rose sighed. "A chieftain's son gets a feast."

"I'm a chieftain's sister's daughter," Marcey tried to reason. "And Gramama Aryah used to say I was a chieftain's daughter's daughter. Isn't that the same thing as Byron?"

_No, you're better than that,_ Matthias thought strongly as he watched her making a tune with the lute._ You're a great warrior champion's daughter._

"Almost," Rose said softly. "But not quite, Marcey. Let's just have fun at the feast and not worry about who every beast is, alright?"

"Okay Mama," Marcey replied. "Mama, are you going to sing for every beast tonight again like last time?"

"Only if they ask me to, Marcey."

"And can I sing with you?"

"If you like," Rose said smiling at her little daughter. Marcey had inherited Rose's love of music and relished in singing with her mother. The two of them sang beautifully together.

"And Matty will you sing?" Marcey asked as she watched her brother adjust his tunic around his belt.

"Uh, no, Marcey," Matthias replied, a slight blush covering his cheeks. "Not in front of every beast."

Rose bit her lip to hide her smile as she gestured for Marcey to come closer to her so she could arrange the young one's headfur. Matthias actually had a wonderful deep baritone voice, something that surprised Rose when she caught him singing to Marcey one afternoon when the little mouseling awoke early from her nap and Rose was still dozing. Trying to give his mother a few extra moments of rest, Matthias had leaned over Marcey's cradle and held her little paws trying to soothe her so she didn't cry and wake Rose up…

_"Its okay, Marcena," Matthias whispered from the doorway of his mother's chamber. He had just come in to the cottage and heard the little one fussing. Seeing his mother still asleep on her bed, Matthias slipped quietly to the side of the cradle and looked in on little mouseling as she cooed in her little blankets. Marcena held up her little paws to her brother, opening and closing her fists._

_ "I can't pick up without Mama awake, Marcena," Matthias said softly to her. The little one gave a loud shout in protest, making Matthias look quickly at the bed when Rose grumbled and rolled over. He knew his mother was tired. Marcey wouldn't go to sleep the night before and Rose had been up all night with her._

_ "Shh, Marcena," Matthias hushed her. "Let Mama sleep."_

_ Marcena cooed and began to wiggle, wanting to get up and go about her business._

_ "Shh, Marcena," Matthias said again and held her little paws in his. "Just stay quiet. We can make out just fine without her. Let's let her sleep."_

_ Marcena gurgled at her brother, making short squeaking sounds and batting her eyes at him. Matthias smiled at her and looked deeply into her eyes. Their father's eyes._

_ "If Father was here, he would be able to pick you up," Matthias whispered to her. "He would have been able to give Mama a chance to get some sleep. He'd be able to rock you and sing to you…_

_ "I may not be able to pick you up, but I can sing to you," Matthias said quietly. "Would you like to hear a song, Marcena?"_

_ The mouseling cooed and kicked her little legs under her blanket in response. Matthias smiled at her and began to hum a low tune, gently rocking the cradle to the motion of the song._

_ "Goodbye my love, I won't lie to you,_

_ I'm sorry to leave you, it's true._

_ Goodbye my love, I'll miss you,_

_ As sure as the ocean is blue._

_ Goodbye my love, I'll think of you,_

_ And all of the memories we've made._

_ Goodbye my love, I'll dream of you,_

_ And all of the plans that we've laid._

_ Goodbye my love, I'll love you,_

_ For all of the rest of my days."_

_ Rose opened her eyes at the sound of the unfamiliar voice to see Matthias singing softly to the little mouseling. She smiled as he finished his lullaby and grin proudly that he was able to soothe his sister._

_ "That was very good, Matthias," Rose complimented him and chuckled as he jumped at the sound of her voice. _

_ "Uh, I…" Matthias stuttered and crimsoned a deep red. "I was just trying to keep her quiet for you."_

_ "And you did a splendid job of it," Rose yawned and got up from her bed to go to her children. "Why don't you sing more, Matthias?"_

_ "It's not very warrior-like," Matthias shrugged, still embarrassed that his mother had heard him sing. "I need to go… uh, I need to go get you some more firewood!"_

_ And with that Matthias sprinted from the chamber and out the back door of the little cottage._

"But you sing with Mama and I, Matty," Marcey argued, bringing Rose out of her memories. "Why will you not let any other beast hear you?"

"I just don't sing in public, Marcey," Matthias grumbled not wanting to talk about his hidden talent.

"Marcey, every beast is allowed to hide something of themselves if they wish," Rose said softly, trying to take the pressure off Matthias.

"Like Lily-Lil does with her drawings?"

"Yes, Marcey, like Lily's drawings," Rose nodded in agreement. "That reminds me… Lily- we're late!"

"What do you hide Mama?" Marcey asked, turning her head to look up at Rose. "What do you hide about yourself?"

_My heart_, Rose wanted to say, but instead she smiled and gave Marcey a kiss on the top of her head.

Just then there was a light knock at the door.

"Oh that will be Ratherwood wondering where we are!" Rose fussed. "Marcey, please hold still so I can finish braiding your headfur, little one. Matthias, please get the door and… Lily! You are making every beast late!"

Matthias rolled his eyes as they all heard a scuffle from his sister's room and a muffled swear.

"Lily of Noonvale- language!" Rose said in exasperation. Lily's voice muttered again behind the door, this time in another language. A knock came from the door again, this time a little louder. "Lily, cursing is cursing whether it's in Wardswich or not! Oh, Matthias- get the door!"

Matthias chuckled at his mother's flustered state and smiled at the flush that was in her cheeks. She thrived off the commotion and in his own mind Matthias could hear a distant voice laughing deeply and telling her not to fuss so much, the feast would still be there regardless of when they arrived. Wordlessly, Matthias walked over to answer the door.

"Ratherwood, we're still waiting for… oh," Matthias said in surprise as Jonas stood in front of him instead of the old fighter. "Er, hello Jonas. What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, came to walk Lily to the feast," Jonas replied quietly looking up at Lily's daunting brother. "Is she ready yet?"

"You came to walk Lily to the feast?" Matthias said sternly, narrowing his eyes at Jonas before turning back into the cottage. "Mother!"

"Oh, Matthias what is it?" Rose said in exasperation as she was trying to finish combing Marcey's headfur into two separate plaits. He only ever called her _mother_ when something was really bothering him. Looking up to see Jonas standing at the door, Rose tried to hide her smile. "Well Matthias, invite Jonas in."

Matthias didn't say a word, but held the door open further for the smith mouse to enter into the cottage.

"Good evening, Jonas," Rose said sweetly and motioned for him to take a seat. "What brings you here?"

"I came to walk Lily to the feast, Miss Rose," Jonas gulped. "I um… hope she hasn't already left, I… I stopped to get her something…"

Rose then noticed the little pawful of daisies in Jonas' paw and smiled.

"Marcey, why don't you go get your sister," Rose whispered, finishing the little maid's headfur off with a satin bow and giving her a little nudge in the direction of their room.

"Okay, Mama," Marcey smiled and trotted down around the table to the room behind the hearth. "Lily! Jon-das is here!"

Jonas immediately crimsoned at the mispronunciation and Matthias let out a burst of laughter that he quickly quieted into a snicker at Rose's glare. His mother just closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Jonas," she said softly. "Marcey is still learning how to pronounce some of her words."

"It's alright, Miss Rose," Jonas said quickly. "I should expect that."

"Mama!" Lily called as she trotted back into the main room. "Lily-Lil can't get her gown done up!"

"Marcey! I said to be quiet about it!" Lily's mortified voice sounded from behind the door. "I can get it done up… I can't reach the tie!"

Jonas crimsoned again and Matthias laughed. Having lived with females his whole life, there wasn't anything that they could say that would embarrass him. Jonas, however, had lived only with his father; his mother dying of a fever when he was very young.

"If you two would excuse me," Rose said quietly and rose to her footpaws and taking Marcey with her into the bed chamber. Once the door was closed, Matthias plopped into her seat to eye Jonas inquisitively.

"Why are you walking Lily to the feast?" he asked pointedly.

"Because I'd like to," Jonas replied plainly. "She doesn't seem to mind."

"Maybe I do," Matthias all but growled. "You didn't ask me if you could walk with her."

"You're not her father."

"I'm her brother!" Matthias challenged. "I'm the head of our family here.

"And unless those flowers are going to turn into quills," Matthias added with a nod to the daisies in Jonas' paws. "She's not going to care one wit for them…"

Jonas opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when Rose and Marcey came out of the back chamber in front of Lily. She was wearing one of Rose's formal gowns; a pale yellow with gold thread. Her headfur she still had pulled into her normal tight bun below her left ear, but Rose had helped her curl a few strands to fall gently down the right side of her face, softening her features. Quickly, the smith mouse jumped to his footpaws and smiled at her. Lily gave a little smile back, blushing at being the center of attention, until Rose gave her a little shove forward to go to where Jonas stood waiting for her.

"Lily, you look very pretty," Jonas whispered to her and handed her the small bouquet of daisies. "These are for you."

"Thank-you Jonas," Lily replied, her face on fire from her blush, but not from what she should have been blushing at. True she was blushing at Jonas' comment, but in a way that only she could understand. He had called her very pretty. Very pretty, but not beautiful. Lily had been hoping he would call her beautiful. She knew that compared to her mother and sister she was plain, but she had hoped being dressed in one of Rose's formal gowns, some beast would have called her beautiful. "I just need to put them in some water…"

"I'll help!" Marcey shouted and ran forward to help her sister.

"Well, once those two are done we can make our way to the feast!" Rose said happily and gave Matthias a warning glance as he continued to glare at Jonas. "Matthias, will you go make sure Ratherwood has been able to get Lis to Council Lodge?"

"No," Matthias said plainly.

"Matthias…"

"Oh, fine!" Matthias grumbled and with one last look at Jonas, he grabbed a cloak off the door peg and was gone.

"You will have to excuse Matty, Jonas," Rose said in a slight chuckle. "He's… in a growing phase."

Jonas nodded and shifted his weight on his footpaws. He was never truly comfortable around Rose. He always felt like she was more than just a chieftain's sister. She had too much of a regalness about her than to just be a plain abandoned mousewife, but a mousewife was all she was known as. It was the mystery about her that made him uncomfortable. He didn't like surprises or secrets. Mystery and adventure even less. He preferred everything to be plain and in the open. That's why he liked metal working so much. Steel was easy to understand. Heat it and it will bend, cool it and it will hold the shape forever. It was that simple.

"Alright, I think we're ready," Lily smiled as she and Marcey came out of the kitchen. "Where did Matty go?"

"To help Ratherwood with Lis," Rose put in quickly and gave Marcey Byron's little gift to carry to the feast. Taking her little daughter's paw, Rose started out of the cottage, motioning with her head for Jonas and Lily to follow her.

"Come on you two," Rose clucked. "We're already late."

Lily and Jonas both blushed at each other and walked forward out of the cottage. Jonas held the door for her and waited for her to walk through first before closing the door and gesturing for Lily to walk forward. Lily held her breath and waited for him to try and take her paw or hold up his arm for her, but instead Jonas smiled and clasped his paws behind his back, walking beside her in measured strides. Lily sighed inwardly and folded her paws in front of her as she had been taught, making their way silently up the hill to the laughter of the growing crowds.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Happy birthday, Byron!" Marcey squealed when they reached the feast and hurried herself into her cousin's paws. "We have a present for you! Come see it!"

"I will," Bryon replied quietly. He was a quiet mouse and the forward easiness of Marcey made him shy. Looking up at his father, Byron gulped and tried to shrink back in the folds of his over robe. Brome shook his head and took a step to the side.

"Now, Byron, thank your cousin," Brome said sternly and gave his son a shove forward.

"Er, thank-you Marcena," Byron said looking at his footpaws.

"Silly Byron," Marcey chuckled and tossed her plaited headfur. "My name is Marcey!"

"Marcena is formal though," Byron said and scuffed a footpaw in the dirt. "My mother says I have to be formal tonight."

"Where is Auntie Kastern, Uncle Brome?" Marcey asked, throwing her blue eyes up to the chieftain.

"She's just with your other cousins right now," Brome replied and pointed to where Kastern was kneeling in front of three maidens reminding them of their manners. "She'll be along in a moment."

"How is she feeling, Brome?" Rose asked, noting the curve to Kastern's belly. She was carrying again. Rose's own paw went to her stomach, carving the feel of a little life to take shape in her again. But she knew it would never again happen for her. She had her family and she was content. Marcey looked up at her from her motion and Rose smiled at her and gave her paw a squeeze.

"She says she feels wonderful this time," Brome grinned proudly. "She isn't ill like she was with Bryon or Aleita."

"Well that makes it easier," Rose chuckled. "Marcey, why don't you see if you can find Matthias? He should be here by now with…"

"Rathy! Lis!" Marcey squealed and ran across the grass to where the two fighters were coming into the feast.

"Ah, Marcena!" Ratherwood laughed as he picked up the little maid and held her overhead. "Are you ready for a feast?"

"Uhuh!" Marcey replied and hugged him tight around his neck. Ratherwood chuckled and handed her off to Lis who was holding his paws out waiting for her.

"Now, little lassie," Lis smirked at her. "Your brother is all grumbly because some beast walked your sister here. Do we need to go straighten him out?"

"Uhuh!" Marcey nodded and smiled brightly. "Jon-das came and walked Lily-Lil."

"Oh, no!" Ratherwood chuckled and threw a mocking glance at Matthias who was scowling beside him. "They didn't hold paws did they?"

"No," Marcey replied scrunching her little nose up. "Jon-das' paws smell too much like fire and metal.

The two fighters erupted with laughter at the little maid's honesty and even Matthias cracked a smile before spying his cousin and slipping away to wish him a happy birthday, Marcey hot on his tail. Across the grass, they spied Lily standing beside Jonas with Freeda, Marty and Tulla, laughing and enjoying the company of her friends.

"Well, I feel old, Ratherwood," Lis commented as he limped over to the table where Grumm, Pallum and Keyla were waving them over. "The young laddie-buck's besting you with a blade, Marcena is growing up and his little Lil is getting ready to start her own family. Looks like our work here are almost done."

"You mean we can… 'Retire'?" Ratherwood chuckled.

"I never said that," Lis smirked. "What fun would there be in retirement?"

"None at all," Ratherwood agreed and accepted a mug of ale from Keyla. "But you might be able to spend some time with that pair of pretty eyes fluttering this way."

Lis turned and saw Tansy looking in his direction with a slight smile on her face. Seeing Lis look over at her, she raised her paw in the air and waved to him.

"Curse the south wind," Lis grumbled. "I told you before Ratherwood- I'm too old to be mixed up in all that love stuff."

"Never once said anything about love," Ratherwood said quietly over his mug and gave Lis a wink.

"And what are you two whispering about?" Rose asked as she came up behind them. "What are you two planning?"

"Lis here is going to take the time to talk to Tansy," Ratherwood interjected before Lis could answer. Rose smiled and gasped, clapping her paws at the idea of the old fighter pursuing a love interest.

"Oh Lis, that's wonderful!" Rose exclaimed, causing the others at the table to chuckle and elbow each other. "I'll just go talk to her first…"

"Hold on there, Rose," Lis gruffed out. "I told you a long time ago, lassie, I was too old to get mixed up in all that love stuff. I told you it was easier for me to be a bachelor."

"You're impossible," Rose said rolling her eyes.

"I'm not," Lis grumbled. "You're stubborn."

"Yes, I am," Rose laughed and hugged the old fighter's shoulders. "At least give her a smile to lighten her heart."

"Can't," Lis smirked. "Smile's as broken as my knees."

Rose threw her paws to the sky at his difficultness and turned on her heel, her melodical voice ringing through the air.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The night wore on and every beast was enjoying their revelry. Brome had spared nothing in terms of his son's birthday- the food was plentiful, the cups seemed like they had no bottom and there were games and dancing. Lily danced almost every song with Jonas, stopping only once when Matthias had cut in.

"Only dancing with _Jon-das_ tonight are we?" he questioned her as they worked around a wheel. "How come Lil?"

"He asked me too," Lily shrugged. "Why?"

"I just want to know what his intentions are," Matthias said pointedly.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time for that tomorrow," Lily smirked, trying to hold in her laugh. "You have all day tomorrow with him fixing that roof!"

Matthias grumbled and muttered curses under his breath, making Lily laugh loudly and smile boldly at his reaction.

Jonas smiled as he watched her. He liked her laugh.

"So, Jonas, that's going to be the one is it?" an elderly mouse came up to stand beside him. "That's going to be my future daughter-in-law?"

"I think so, Father," Jonas replied. "I haven't… I mean, maybe."

"Well think long and hard about it, my son," the old mouse nodded. "A marriage is a tricky thing. It must be calculated accurately."

"Yes, Father," Jonas answered. "I am still thinking about it."

"Will they not say any more about her family?" Jonas' father pressed. "They will tell you nothing?"

"All they say is that Lily was orphaned as a mouselet and Rose adopted her," Jonas sighed. "As to her brother and sister, no beast seems to know who the father is."

"Ah, well, they are of little matter," the mouse said plainly. "As long as Lily hasn't adopted the loose morals that Rose obviously had. Keldon has told me he has suspicions about the gray eyed fighter being her…"

"Jessop!" Linden called from across the green before walking up to the two mice. "Excuse me, Jonas, but my father would like a word with you Jessop."

"I'll be right there," Jessop nodded and turned away from his son. "Remember what I said about thinking long and hard, Jonas."

"Yes, Father," Jonas replied and continued to watch Lily dance and laugh in the torchlight.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Byron let's dance!" Marcey called to her cousin, jumping from her mother's knee when her favourite jig started to play. Excitedly she clapped her paws and jumped in front of him where Byron stood beside her Aunt Kastern. Brome and Rose shared a sly smile knowing that Marcey was not going to stop until she got her dance.

"I can't dance, Marcey," Bryon said quietly. "Every beast will watch us."

"Oh sticks and nuts!" Marcey laughed and threw her paws in the air. "Bryon, who cares!"

"I do," the young mouse whispered. "I don't like it."

"Well, they won't be looking at you anyway," Marcey said confidently and pulled on her cousin's paw with all her strength.

"Why?"

"Because, silly," Marcey said finally getting him to move away from Kastern and towards the other dancing creatures. Giving him a large smile that mirrored her brother and father, Marcey's eyes danced as she laughed, "They will all be looking at me!"

"Marcena!" Rose gasped at her daughter's confidence while the others all burst out into laughter at the maiden. Brome just shook his head at her and chuckled to himself. His little niece was exact mixture of Rose and Martin; where Matthias was definitely his father's son to the core, Marcena had inherited Rose's stubbornness and outgoing character that coupled with Martin's confidence and determination. It was what made the little maiden stand out amongst all the others and Brome could not image what it would be like without her being there.

Brome chuckled to himself as he recalled the night when Rose came to his cottage and told him solemnly that she was carrying again. He had been thunderstruck at her declaration, sitting for a long time staring at her trying to put the pieces together.

_"Rose!" Brome said happily as he opened the door to see his sister standing on the front porch. "What are you doing here this late?"_

_ "I was hoping to talk to you, Brome," Rose smiled. "It won't take but a moment."_

_ "It can take an hour, I won't mind!" Brome laughed and opened the door wider for her to come in to the chieftain's cottage. Rose immediately went to her old spot on the settle by the fire and sat down adjusting her skirts around the legs._

_ "Where is Kastern?" Rose asked as Brome went into the kitchen to pour Rose a cup of tea._

_ "In bed!" Brome laughed. "The young ones wore her out today!"_

_ "And mother?" _

_ "The same," Brome said coming back into the room and handing Rose the steaming cup. Rose immediately wrinkled her nose and made a face at the tea, putting it down and shuffling a little further down the settle away from the smell. Brome just eyed her in puzzlement. "Rose, what's the matter?"_

_ "I just can't smell tea right now, Brome," Rose sighed. "There aren't a whole lot of things I can stand the smell of right now."_

_ "Are you ill, Rose?" Brome said his voice full of concern. "Do I need to make you a draught?"_

_ "Only if it will take away my cravings," Rose sighed. "Or if we just had what my body wants." _

_ "And what is that?" Brome said, leaning forward in his chair, noticing the extra glow to her eyes. He had seen that glow in her eyes before._

_ "Oranges," Rose sighed and looked at him straight faced. "Brome, all I want is oranges right now." _

_ "Rose, what are you saying?" Brome pressed, knowing the answer, but needing to hear the words._

_ "I'm going to have another babe, Brome," Rose smiled softly. "I'm going to have another mouseling."_

_ "What?" Brome stammered out and looked at her with wide eyes. "Who?"_

_ "What do you mean who?" Rose laughed._

_ "Is it…" Brome started. "Ratherwood? Lis?"_

_ "No!" Rose laughed harder and wiped tears from her eyes. "Brome, why would you think that?"_

_ "Because… oh I don't know!" Brome said in exasperation. "Whose is it Rose?"_

_ "Mine," she replied confidently. "The babe is mine."_

_ "Who is the father, Rose," Brome said sternly, taking on the brotherly roll. _

_ "Who do you think?" Rose smiled and started to rub her slightly rounding belly. More tears fell down her cheeks and she looked up at her brother and gave him a weak smile. "Martin, Brome. The father is Martin."_

_ "But how?" Brome gapped. "When?"_

_ "In the spring," Rose sighed. "He… oh Brome, he came. He came home!"_

_ "But he couldn't…"_

_ "He came to meet his family," Rose smiled and wiped the tears away with her paws. "Brome I was never so happy. Matthias got to meet him and Lily saw him… Brome I got to hold him again…"_

_ "More than hold apparently," Brome grumbled and Rose chuckled._

_ "Maybe a little more than hold."_

_ The two siblings sat in silence for a moment before Brome shifted uncomfortably and broke the quietness of the night._

_"When Rose?" Brome breathed quietly. "When will the babe come?"_

_"In the fall," Rose mused. "Brome, I'm so happy."_

_ "Rose you can't do this," Brome said shaking his head. "It's awkward enough with Matthias… what are you going to tell creatures when they ask who the father is? You haven't left, no beast has come…"_

_ "I know, Brome," Rose breathed. "That's why I came to you. I thought maybe I could go away for a time… maybe visit Polikeen or Boldred. Perhaps we can say I found an abandoned mouseling on the way home…"_

_ "No, Rose," Brome said shaking his head. "It's too dangerous. You have to stay in Noonvale."_

_ "Then we are going to have to deal with it," Rose shrugged._

And they did. Lily and Matthias were overjoyed when Rose told them the news. Ratherwood and Lis were speechless. All the others in Noonvale weren't sure how to take the news when Rose started to show her condition, but supported her in her mystery. Keyla was the only one to slyly smile at Rose's declaration. Quietly, he remembered an early morning in the spring when he had gathered his fishing gear in his boat and froze when he saw a lone figure stealing silently away from the stream cottage surrounded by a swirl of mist. Recognizing the height of the mouse and the long sword he had strapped across his back, Keyla had kept the secret to himself not even telling Tullgrew.

And then when Marcena came one cold fall day, every beast was excited to view the babe and see if they could recognize the father in its features. Being the eldest male of Rose's family, Brome had quietly been let in to see Rose after her birthing to formally view the mouseling. He had stopped in the doorway of her little room in the stream cottage and waited for her to invite him forward as he had no claim on the babe to force his viewing.

Rose sat on her small bed, happily rocking the little bundle in her arms and singing to it. Her smile was radiant as she looked at her brother and gestured him forward.

_ "It's a little maiden, Brome," Rose smiled. "I have a little maiden."_

_ "Congratulations, Rose," Brome said returning her smile and standing a respectful distance away. "How are you feeling?"_

_ "Oh, Brome, I've never felt happier," Rose breathed as she cooed at the mouseling and then jokingly added, "This time I get to rest afterwards anyways."_

_ "Yes, I want you to rest as much as possible," Brome said sternly. "Rose, don't wear yourself out."_

_ "I won't Brome," Rose continued to grin and touched her mouseling's cheek with her finger._

_ "Can I tell him?" Rose breathed quietly. "Brome, can we send word to Martin?"_

_ "Do you think you should, Rose?" Brome whispered, sitting on the bed beside her. "Don't you think that would be too hard on him?"_

_ Rose sighed and nodded. It would be too hard on Martin. It was better if the little babe was kept a secret. The smile fell from her face as the reality set in that this little babe would never know her father, and almost more sadly, her father wouldn't know her. _

_"What are you going to call her?" Brome said at her silence and saddened expression._

_ "We already named her," Rose said softly, remembering long ago in the gatehouse of Redwall when she and Martin had discussed names for their children. "Her name is Marcena."_

_ "Marcena?" Brome asked. "Where did you come up with that name?"_

_ "Abbess Germaine," Rose whispered, confessing finally where she had heard the name. "It is a name from the legends in the south. Marcena was a brave mousemaid on whose descendants a great kingdom was built. She thought it would be a fitting name for a mouseling of Martin's to bear."_

_ "It's perfect," Brome smiled at her._

_ "Brome, do you think he knows?" Rose whispered._

_ "What do you mean Rose?"_

_ "Do you think he can feel it… do you think he can sense he has another babe?"_

_ "I don't know Rose," Brome breathed shaking his head. Taking a deep breath, Brome asked the question he had wanted to ask Rose since he found out Martin had come secretly to Noonvale. "Rose, is he coming back?"_

_ "No, Brome," Rose said. "No Brome, Martin will never be coming back."_

_ Brome sighed and looked at his sister sadly. Taking her paw he gave it a strong squeeze._

_ "But I have Lily and Matthias," Rose smiled. "And now I have Marcey._

_ "I have all the things that remind me of him. I have Lily to remember his love of languages and adventure. I only have to look at Matthias to see his face and feel his bravery and now with Marcey…"_

_ Rose smiled and cooed at the little maiden in her paws. "Now all I have to do is look at his daughter to see his bright blue eyes and feel all the love he had for me."_

_ Brome looked down at the little babe then. A miniature Rose stared back at him with her light coloured fur and classic features. He smiled when the little maid looked at him. Her eyes were a piercing shade of blue._

"Oh, Brome, look at them!" Kastern laughed heartily as Marcey dragged Bryon to the rest of the dancers and led him in the steps.

"Yes, Brome, look at them!" Rose laughed. "You went to all this trouble for Bryon to have a grand birthday and you know what he is going to remember most of all?"

"What's that, Rose?" Brome chuckled as he watched the two cousins bounce around in the jig.

"Turning as red as an apple!" Rose smiled as the song ended and all the dancers clapped at Bryon and Marcena, each of them taking a turn bowing and curtsying. Marcey laughed and turned to her cousin, giving him a quick cousinly kiss on the cheek and Bryon blushing to a deep scarlet.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The night was late when the Noonvalers started to drift off towards their homes. Rose and Marcey had already left for their cottage hours before, taking Matthias with them as he had to carry the sleeping maid home for Rose. To Lily's embarrassment, Rose had asked Jonas to make sure Lily got home alright and the smith mouse had smiled and nodded in agreement, taking it as Rose's approval of him. So when the feast was over, Jonas quietly led Lily back towards her home after saying goodbye to her friends.

Slowly they walked together past the waterfall pool and pausing momentarily to look at the calm waters. Above them, the moon was full and the stars were bright, illuminating everything in blue and purple hues. Lily jumped slightly when she felt Jonas reached for her paw in the folds of her gown.

Turning her to him, Jonas smiled at her and took her other paw in his. Lily gave him a look of astonishment at his sudden affection and looked into his eyes with apprehension.

"Lily, may I kiss you," Jonas whispered to her. Lily nodded and smiled as he gently pressed her lips to hers. Lily closed her eyes and waited for her heart to jump, for her spine to tingle and paws tremble. But she felt… nothing. All she felt was a pair of lips on hers and breaths of hot air from Jonas' nose on her skin, but nothing… exciting. Jonas pulled away and grinned at her bewildered look, mistaking it for awe.

"You're speechless?" Jonas said chuckling in his pride that he had rendered her beyond words.

"I… uh…" Lily stuttered, not sure how to respond. Is that what a kiss felt like? Everything was perfect, that kiss should have been too. Somehow she felt like there should have been more, but maybe she was wrong. Maybe all along she had been wrong, maybe Matthias was right. Maybe great loves didn't exist anymore; maybe Martin and Rose's had been the last one left. Maybe there was only good love left for the Seasons to give.

Taking her by the paw, Jonas started leading her towards her cottage again. She knew she should be talking to him, but she had no words to say. Her mind was moving too fast for words to be processed from her thoughts.

A good love. Looking at Jonas, that's what she saw. A smart love and a comfortable life. But no adventure, no bravery or excitement; things Lily counted as important to a love. But there was also something else missing, something that was as important for her not to feel as it was to feel the others. But above all else, Lily saw no more heartache in the love before her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_"Do you think Da will be back today, Raynen?" a young mouse asked as he bounced happily beside his older brother. "Ma said that it takes two days by ship to come back north from the Southern Palace. Today would be the second day wouldn't it?"_

_ "Yes, Rhys," Raynen replied as the two mice walked through the peaceful woods towards their fort they had made amongst a large pile of rocks by the river. "When we go back for our mid-day meal, Ma will probably take us to the docks to meet him."_

_ "Do you think he'll bring us back something?" Rhys said excitedly. "Last time he brought us back tops from the market. Remember?"_

_ "Uhuh," Raynen nodded. Rounding with the path around a large ash tree, Raynen spied the large group of rocks. Looking at his brother he gave him a wink. "Race you?"_

_ The two mice sped off in the direction of their fort, laughing and trying to outdo the other. Raynen bounded onto the low crag first and gave a triumphant aha!_

_ "That's not fair, Raynen!" Rhys protested. "Your legs are longer!"_

_ Raynen just laughed and looked out over the river like it was an ocean before kneeling down and helping his brother up the rock._

_ "Climb abroad, matey!" Raynen jested. _

_ "Aye-aye, sir!" Rhys replied and walked inside the break in the stone where they had hidden a secret collection of things they had found in the water. It wasn't much. Many trinkets and cups, but all the same, it was bewildering to the two mice how they would have gotten in the calm waters of the River Eu. "Do you think we will find more treasure today, Raynen?"_

_ "We'll have to see!" Raynen laughed and put down his pack containing their snack and a dagger for each of them in case they ran into trouble in the forest. "Come on, Rhys…"_

_ But before Raynen could finish they heard a loud rumble and felt a slight tremble beneath their paws._

_ "Raynen?" Rhys asked anxiously as the trembling increased and the trinkets started to move and rattle on their makeshift shelves. Raynen grabbed Rhys and pulled him down onto his knees and knelt over protecting him as the rocks shook around them. Within a few moments the shaking stopped and the two mice were left no worse for wear, their collection scattered about them. Shaking rock dust from his head, Raynen stood up slowly and looked around._

_ "Raynen what was that?" Rhys asked his voice still shaky._

_ "I'm not sure Rhys," the young mouse replied and he walked out into the sunlight of the day. The forest was eerily quiet now, the river splashing angrily against the banks at being disturbed from its normal flow. Then there was a noise; a yell. And then another. And another. Looking up towards the mountains where the village lay close to the mines, Raynen could see billows of dust clouds floating up over the trees. And more screams._

_ Glancing at Rhys as he came out to join his brother, Raynen quickly climbed to the top of the rock to get a better look, but he couldn't see anything over the trees. All they could hear now was screaming and yelling._

_ "What's happening, Raynen?" Rhys said bravely. "What can you see?"_

_ "I can't see anything," Raynen said, jumping down from the rock. "But there are creatures in trouble Rhys. We have to go help."_

_ "Should we not go back to the palace and tell Grandfather?" Rhys said warily as Raynen retrieved his pack and took out the two daggers, handing one to his brother and thrusting the other in his belt._

_ "No," Raynen replied. "He'll be on his way to the village I'm sure, but he's old Rhys; he will be slow getting there. We have to go. We have to help. It's our duty."_

_ "How is it our duty?" Rhys replied. "We don't even know what happened."_

_ "It doesn't matter what happen, Rhys," Raynen said sternly. "Northerners are in danger. They need our help. We are the sons of the Admiral of Eutrusia and the grandsons of the Steward of the North. It is our duty to help any Northerner in trouble."_

_ With that the two mice took off running through the woods towards the screams and cries before them. Towards the dust… towards the fires… towards the mines… towards the darkness and the screaming and the smell of blood._

Raynen awoke with a start as he sat in his chair by the fire in his chambers in the Southern Palace of Eutrusia. Looking around, Raynen let out a deep breath and rubbed his paws on his face. He had been dreaming again. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and a burly mouse wearing a red cloak pushed his way through the door and gave Raynen a large smile.

"Ah good, you're up!" he laughed and gave Raynen a shove. "We need to get going."

"What for now, Connor?" Raynen said tiredly and got to his paws.

"Council meeting," Connor said rolling his eyes and pouring his friend a goblet of wine. "Something about a gift and an alliance and blah, blah, blah… I stopped listening after I knew I didn't have to muster the Guard."

"So why do they need me?" Raynen yawned and took the cup from Connor's scarred paw. "Seasons Connor, why won't you just wear gauntlets?"

"I don't like them," the mouse chuckled. "And don't change the subject. They need you because there's something about you needing to send a crew north to get a beast from the mainland."

"Why am I not going?" Raynen questioned. He had just gotten back from a tour of the southern seas and was exhausted from battles on the waters, but if there was a duty to Eutrusia that involved a ship, it was his responsibility to see to it.

"Again, Raynen, I wasn't listening!" Connor laughed. "I'm sure Her Majesty has another task for you to see that's more important than fetching a beast."

"Have they sent the missive yet?" Raynen asked as he took a drink, his mind immediately focussing on which ship to send and whom to crew her with.

"Aye, the flapper's been sent," Connor smirked. "The ol' Soot himself I believe."

"Must be an important beast to get a Sooty Tern," Raynen laughed, adjusting his jerkin and tightening his belt. "And you stopped listening…"

"Well, my ears perked up after that fact, but by then it was too late," Connor replied and was about to sit down at Raynen's desk when there was a loud call from the doorway.

"Captain! Admiral!" a herald shouted from the corridor. "The council is waiting."

"Duty calls," Connor laughed and clapped Raynen on the back before leading him out of the chamber and into the marble hallways.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this has been sooo long since the last update! A bit of a filler chapter here, but packed with info!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The sun was high and bright in the sky over the vast expanse of Mossflower Woods. The warm summer breeze fluttered through the trees and the great abbey of Redwall stood proud and strong, adding a striking contrast to the green of the forest with its rose-hued walls. All was quiet and peaceful; the only sounds the laughter of the Dibbuns as they played around the abbey's lawn and a soft tapping noise coming from down the road to the south; down to Saint Ninian's where two mice sat on the ridgepole of the building patching up the old roof. The mice worked in sequence; the one pulling up the rotting cedar slabs, while the other followed behind and replaced them with new ones.

"Another two days, matey, and this hammerin' bit be done," the plump mouse chuckled when he heard his friend grumbling about their task. "Then we can slap on the tar and call it time for tea. Easy as eating pie!"

"Easy as eating… Hellsgates!" the taller of the two yelped and threw away the hammer he held in his right paw, shaking his left against the sting of the mallet hit. Muttering, he kicked the beam he was sitting on and tried to rub the sting out of his paw. "Cursed hammers, simple iron lug…"

Rising to retrieve his hammer, the mouse stumbled in his habit and fell on to his knees.

"Wretched green smock!" he continued complained through gritted teeth. "Fates curse the creature who invented a habit!"

"You know, matey," a plump mouse said from his spot near the other end of the roof and gave his friend a wink. "You aren't very becoming when you growl like a badger!"

"I don't care!" the tall mouse grunted and pulled at the rough green fabric. "I can't move in this thing!"

"Then you shouldn't have jolly well stood up in front of Redwall Abbey and vowed to the life of a Brother, than shouldn't ya?" His friend chuckled. "Your bed… er, habit. You lie in it!"

"Gonff! Martin!" a mousewife called from below. "We've brought you two some lunch!"

The two mice looked over the edge of the gutter to see Columbine standing with a large basket in her paws. Behind her, Gonflet stood with blanket folded over one arm and a mousemaid shyly snuggling into the other. Gonff smiled and shook his head, looking over at Martin and shrugging his shoulders.

"Lovebirds," he snickered and gave Martin a little shove, rolling his eyes as the two of them shared a quiet laugh.

"Gonff!"

"Coming my Columbine!" Gonff smiled down at his wife. "I'll be right there my flower o' spring time, my pastry o'…"

"Dad!" Gonflet groaned. "Stop flattering Mum. You're so embarrassing sometimes!"

"Then I'm doing my job!" Gonff countered and pointed at his son. "You should try flattery sometime, Gonflet. Maids love it."

The mousemaid crimsoned a deep scarlet and Columbine laughed merrily.

"Well, we love to laugh at it, anyways!" Columbine giggled and winked at the young maiden hooked into Gonflet's arm. Turning her attention back to the roof, she held up the basket higher. "Come on you two. It's going to get cold!"

Martin chuckled at the sight of the happy family, smiling at the bantering and laughter. Happy sounds. The sounds a family should make.

"Alright, alright," Gonff nodded and made his way to the ladder. Climbing down the first few rungs, the plump mousethief looked up to see Martin crawl back up the incline and move down the ridgepole to the end where the casing sat for the weathervane.

"You coming, matey?" Gonff asked. "Can't guarantee I can save you any lunch with Gonflet around…"

"In a moment," Martin breathed as he sat on the ridgepole of the roof. Leaning against the weathervane casing, the retired warrior gazed off over the trees to the north and rubbed his chest in a routine motion. Hearing a light sound of crinkling parchment, he stilled his paw over it and closed his eyes feeling the brims fill with tears and a tingle that went all the way to the tips of his paws. After a few deep breaths he opened them again and continued to look out over the woods.

"Uncle Martin!" Gonflet called from the ground where he was laying down the blanket under an ash tree. "Come on- no beast likes to eat cold food, not even you!"

"Come on, Martin," Gonff coaxed quietly from the ladder. "Gonflet has some beast special he wants you to meet."

"The fieldmouse?" Martin grinned at the mousethief. "You mean I finally get to put a face to the stories?"

"Her name is Saffron," Gonff chuckled, "And yes, you get to meet her."

"Alright, Gonff, I'm coming," Martin said plainly and made his way to the ladder. Once on the ground the two friends playfully shoved each other on their way to the blanket, jesting and making fun. Gonflet got to his footpaws and stepped forward motioning for the mousemaid to follow him. Columbine looked on with a sly grin.

"G'day missy," Gonff said cheerfully, nodding to her and ruffling Gonflet's ears as he went by. "Now, my Columbine, what did you make us to eat…"

Martin just laughed at the two mice and waited patiently for Gonflet to come forward.

"Uncle Martin, I want you to meet some beast," Gonflet said proudly and pulled the young mousemaid close to him. "Uncle Martin, this is Saffron. Saffo, meet my Uncle Martin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Saffron," Martin smiled at her and held out his paw. "I've heard many things about you from Gonflet here. It's nice to finally meet you."

"No bad things I hope!" Saffron jested and took the warrior's paw.

"Not at all," Martin replied kindly and gave a nod towards Gonflet. "Mug is always half full with this mouse!"

"To think I'm shaking paws with Martin the Warrior," Saffron grinned. "Oh Gonflet, isn't it wonderful?"

"No," Gonflet laughed. "Do you know how many times those paws twisted my ears?"

They all shared a laugh then, Martin letting go of Saffron's paw and gesturing for her and Gonflet to walk ahead of him back to the picnic. The five mice sat and enjoyed the meal together, Martin chuckling at the banter between Gonflet and Saffron. The maid was quick minded and was easily able to counter Gonflet in his jests and comments.

_Ah, she'll fit in just fine,_ Martin thought to himself as he watched Saffron swipe an oatcake from Gonflet's plate when he wasn't looking. Shaking his head he winked at Columbine who noticed the same movement. Martin motioned to his paw, wiggling his fingers and mouthing, _Princess _of Mousethieves.

After lunch, Columbine took Saffron to show her the gardens around Saint Ninian's and once they were around the bend, Gonff sprang to his footpaws, muttering something about surprising them before taking off around the other side of the building. Martin and Gonflet just laughed in anticipation of the surprised screams from the maids. Once their laughter ebbed, the two sat in relative silence before Gonflet spoke.

"What do you think of Saffo, Uncle Martin?" Gonflet asked anxiously.

"Saffo?" Martin chuckled. "Gonflet, where did you come up with a nickname like that?"

"Her family all say their names with o's on the end," Gonflet shrugged. "Like when I'm at her village, they call me Gonflo."

"Gonflo!" Martin said erupting with laughter. "Well, _Gonflo_. You bring it upon yourself then."

"What?" Gonflet smirked as a blush rose to his cheeks. "I don't mind it…"

"I'm just jesting, Gonflet," Martin said, slowing his laughter to a slight giggle. "Why would it matter what I think of her?"

"Because I think…" Gonflet started and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Clearing his throat, Gonflet tried again. "Uncle Martin, I'm going to ask Saffron to marry me."

"Is that so?" Martin smiled and gave Gonflet a slight shove with his shoulder. "So that's why your ol' Dad is fixing up this old place again. Is this were you are going to make your home?"

"Yes," Gonflet sighed. "I want to be close to Redwall, but also close to Saffo's family. Saint Ninian's is sort of between the two."

"Well as long as I get to visit you, I don't mind where you stay," Martin smiled warmly. "Have you asked her yet?"

"No," Gonflet said sheepishly. "I was thinking… well, maybe… oh, Uncle Martin, how do you do it?"

"Why are you asking me?" Martin laughed heartily. "Didn't you ask your Dad?"

"Yes and he made up some grand scheme and… well, I can't act as well as he can."

"And it needs to be an act does it?"

"I want her to remember it," Gonflet sighed. "I want it to be some good story for her to tell."

"So again, Gonflet, why are you asking me?" Martin said plainly. "I'm an old warrior turned abbey Brother. I'm not exactly one you would call a romantic."

"Because you loved the most I've ever seen," Gonflet whispered and looked down at his paws. "You and Auntie Rosey. You two loved each other more than I've ever seen any beasts love and I want that kind of love for Saffron and I."

Martin felt the breath catch in his throat at the mention of her name. Feeling tears well up in his eyes the retired warrior got slowly to his footpaws and walked away a couple of steps, his back turned to Gonflet while he tried to hold in his emotions. His heart ached and every extremity of body tingled in grief.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Martin, I didn't mean…" Gonflet said quickly. "I mean, we're not within Redwall. I… ah, I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, Gonflet," Martin croaked out painfully. "I did love your… your Aunt Rosey beyond measures of this world. And you know to this day I still love her the same way I did from the first time I laid eyes on her. I only hope that wherever she is, she still loves me the same way."

Gonflet only nodded wordlessly as he watched Martin take deep breaths and look up to the sky as if to find his strength.

"You want to know how to ask Saffron to marry you, Gonflet?" Martin started, keeping his back turned to the young adult mouse. "You just ask her. Plain and true- the same as your love for her is. You just ask her to marry you and be your wife, your love, your whole life.

"Tell her that you are always thinking of her, that your heart skips a beat when you see her and a smile comes to your lips when you hear her voice," Martin continued painfully, sighing deeply and shifting his gaze down to his paws that he held in front of him, their empty palms upturned to the sunlight. "Tell her when she is not with you, your paws feel empty and cold, but when you are holding her in your arms, they feel warm and complete. A feeling that you will never willing let go of, a feeling you will fight to hold on to forever.

"Kiss her and tell her you will always love her, you will always keep her safe and never bring tears to her eyes expect in joy. Say the love you have for her is so great that you cannot imagine living another day without her by your side. And lastly, ask her to be yours, for all of the rest of your days. To love and to hold, forever until the Fates have laid you low. That, Gonflet, is how you ask a maid to marry you."

"How do I remember all that?" Gonflet gapped, staring wide eyed at Martin. "I'm never going to be able to say all that with messing it up."

"You don't have to remember all of it, Gonflet," Martin smiled slightly and turned back to the young mouse. "You just have to remember three little words. I love you. Your eyes will tell her the rest."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"And all I have to say is 'I love you' and she'll know I want to marry her?"

"Well, you might want to go down on a knee or hold her paw or something," Martin laughed and smirked as Gonflet got hastily to his footpaws. "You did say you wanted to impress her, didn't you?"

"Yes," Gonflet smiled and took a plain silver band from his pocket, holding it out so Martin could see it. "Do you think she'll like it? I know it's plain, but…"

"She'll love it, Gonflet," Martin interrupted and closed Gonflet's fingers over the token. "She'll love it regardless because it came from you."

Gonflet nodded and cleared his throat. Gathering his courage he strode out towards the back of Saint Ninian's. Martin waited a moment until he heard the loud startled shout of Gonff as his plan to surprise Columbine and Saffron backfired on him, then the high pitched squeals as Gonflet would have surprised them. With a great sigh, Martin strode over to the blanket and picked up a simple apple from the basket, tossing it in the air and catching it as he turned towards the path to the abbey. He had only taken a few steps when a thunderous 'Yes!' rang out over the stillness of the day, followed by Gonff and Columbine's happy laughter. Smiling, Martin took a bite of his apple and slowly walked off towards the abbey, giving the happy family time to be together. After a score of paces, he started to hum a long forgotten lullaby, picturing in the gray mists of his memory a blurry vision of what had once been his own family.

* * *

"OUCH!" Matthias yelled as the hammer slipped of the nail head and landed squarely on his left paw. "Ah! Stupid hammer…"

"Matthias, there's young ones around," Jonas chuckled as he knelt beside the young mouse fitting another piece of tin to the beams of Council Lodge of Noonvale. "Watch that tongue of yours."

"I do watch my tongue," Matthias muttered and tapped the nail straight again before he continued hammering. Again, the mallet slipped from its mark and onto the mouse's paw.

"Hellsgates!" Matthias snarled and threw the hammer down on the roof before sitting and massaging his throbbing paw. "This is an impossible task. How do you still have your fingers?"

"It's because you are trying to go too fast, Matthias," Jonas chuckled as he picked up the hammer and handed it back to him. "Stop trying to hit the nail so hard and just go slow. It's not a race…"

"Maybe not to you," Matthias grumbled. "But the sooner this roof is done the sooner I get to go about my defensive training and back to my old routine, so yeah, it is a race, _to me_."

"A slow job done right the first time _is_ faster than a speedy job done wrong," Jessop put in further down the ridgepole. "You, Matthias, must learn patience.

"And stop your cursing," Jessop added. "Until you're old enough to realize what a curse is you shouldn't be muttering such nonsense."

Matthias had to bite his tongue to stop himself from talking back. He had promised his mother before he left to meet the smiths that morning that he would be respectful to Jessop. He had promised her he would behave. All he had to do was get through today on the roof and then his uncle would surely let him off his duty. Just one day. He had to hold his tongue for one day. Just one day.

"Besides," Jessop continued. "Unless you met ol' King Mortspear, Matthias, you don't know what Hellsgates really is."

Matthias cocked his head to the side at the mention. There was something familiar about the name, but he couldn't recall from which legend he heard it from. Beside him, he saw Jonas shuddered.

"Mortspear?" Matthias asked, putting down his hammer and crossing his paws over his chest. "What's a Mortspear?"

* * *

Jarentil walked purposefully up the sloped streets towards the Southern Palace racking his thoughts as to why he had been summoned before the Lord Admiral. The herald had been brief when he found the otter in the barracks and informed him of the immediate meeting requiring his presence. Jarentil had quickly dressed in his first mates' uniform; a knee-length grey jerkin with silver trim, fitted together with a dark blue sash and a wide leather belt.

Giving his missive order to the Guards at the portcullis, Jarentil was shown up into the Gallery of the Palace and into the small chart room off the Council Chamber. There, leaning over a large map, Admiral Raynen was measuring out a distance with a divider. He was not in his formal black and red Admiral's outfit, but dressed rather casually in a simple blue shirt and maroon tunic. His black leather belt fitted neatly around his waist and his silver lordship collar hung loosely over his shoulders. Jarentil couldn't help but smirk as he looked at him; he certainly didn't look old enough to be the Admiral of Eutrusia, but then the Captain of the Guard, Connor, didn't look old enough to be Eutrusia's Captain either. And yet, the two mice were more dedicated to their positions than any had been in recent memory.

"Ah, Jarentil," Raynen smiled at the otter once he had been announced and the doors shut by the footbeasts. "You came quickly."

"The herald done say you needed my directly, Admiral," Jarentil said quickly. "So directly I come."

"Well, thank-you for your urgency," Raynen laughed and turned to select another chart from its holder on the chair beside him. "Tell me, Jarentil; how long have you been a first mate?"

"Done almost been a year for you, Admiral," the otter replied proudly. "Then done be, er… done almost ten seasons under your father Admiral Rayley before he done take up the Northern Stewardship."

"Almost fourteen seasons as a first mate," Raynen said plainly. "Been on a voyage of your own yet?"

"Done oversaw the merchant voyage to Constillion last winter, Admiral," Jarentil said proudly, puffing out his chest and standing a little straighter.

"Constillion, eh?" Raynen smiled and motion for the otter to come forward to the chart table. "That's on the mainland- the south-western edge of Southsward. Do you know anything about the northern waters?"

"No, Admiral," the otter replied plainly. "I done always sailed south."

"Well, it's time you learnt to sail with your compass arrow then!" Raynen laughed and pointed out the northern regions of the mainland.

"It would seem the Queen has decided we are in need of a new mastersmith here in Eutrusia. She has a great desire to commission a work to be given as a gift to the Badger Lords of Salamandastron, and has no smith qualified to forge something as grand as what she proposes be made."

"What that done have to do with me?" Jarentil questioned as Raynen continued plotting the course.

"You are going to go get our new mastersmith."

"Me?" Jarentil. "Er, Admiral, shouldn't that done be an important job for the likes of a beast such as yourself?"

"Possibly, but I'm exhausted," Raynen smirked and calculated the nautical miles. "And _Dewrder's_ crew is just as tired from southern wars. We need a rest from our posts for a bit.

"It's a simple fetching mission, Jarentil," Raynen said plainly stretching up and showing the otter his course on the map. "About seventeen days from the Southern Docks to these tall rocks off the north head. You will leave here in a week, once we know the ol' Soot has had time to find the smith in hills, and make your way north east until you reach the south end of these rocks. Stay to the south of them, though- they look like they could easily hold a maelstrom around it with all the currents that will be weaving through them. Don't let yourself get sucked in."

"Aye, Admiral," the otter replied."Who be the creature the flapper done be sent to get?"

"A smithmouse by the name of Jessop," Raynen said matter-of-factly. "He's from an old line of smiths that apparently practiced under the fabled King Mortspear. As hideous a beast as he was said to be, he made these mice use their craft to forge many grand things. Her Majesty has heard of their talents from traders and so naturally, she wants to employ one of them here in Eutrusia."

"But they say the wildcat king done dead now," Jarentil countered. "The northern kingdom scattered. How is ol' Soot done be finding this Jessop?"

"You don't worry about the ol' Soot!" Raynen laughed and clapped the otter on his back. "He'll find him- always delivers his message. You just take these coordinates and charts and ready your crew to set sail in seven days."

"Which ship I done taking, Admiral?"

"_Gyflym_," Raynen replied. "She's swift and light and will be easy for you to manuever in the northern waters- fast too, should you run into any corsairs."

"I done make her ready with all speed, Admiral!" Jarentil said proudly, gathering up the charts and taking the coordinates from the mouse. "For Eutrusia!"

"For Eutrusia, Jarentil," Raynen said firmly and looked up as a herald slipped in the doorway and waited for Raynen to motion him forward.

"Well, you must be off to prepare!" Raynen said quickly and gestured for Jarentil to make his departure. "I'll be down at the docks momentarily and we will discuss more of your provisions then."

"Yes, Admiral Raynen," Jarentil said brightly and made his way out of the chart room. Once the door was closed Raynen waved the herald forward and took the sealed missive from his paws. Flipping the parchment over, Raynen sighed when he saw the the wax bearing the ensignet of the Steward of the North. His father.

"What do you want now?" Raynen muttered under his breath and broke the seal with his dagger, flicking the parchment open with the practiced ease of a noble born creature. The note was short and to the point, adding urgency to the meaning.

_Raynen,_

_ Family troubles. You are needed at home._

_ Rayley_

_Rhys_, Raynen thought quickly and tucked the letter in his jerkin. Striding to the doors, Raynen exited the chart room on his way to find the Queen and let her know of his summons home.

* * *

**So a few interesting bits there!**

**IF YOU READ IT, PLEASE REVIEW IT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just as a beginning note: Lady Storm brought up an excellent point- Gonff and Columbine's son's real name is "Gonff" as well, but I have continued on with the "Gonflet" theme to avoid any confusion. ;) Just to clarify that :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

"King Mortspear was a wildcat that ruled the Northern Mountains where my family is originally from, Matthias" Jonas explained as the three mice sat underneath a willow tree, sipping water and taking a break from the hot sun. "It is because of him that we are Mastersmiths. And it is also because of him, my father or I will never make a weapon."

"You worked under a wildcat?" Matthias said with wide eyes.

"I didn't," Jonas replied quickly and nodded towards his father. "My father did though."

"What was he like?" Matthias gapped. "How big was he? Was he vicious…?"

"I'm not discussing it," Jessop snapped sharply. Matthias opened his mouth to protest, but Jonas quickly shook his head, silencing him.

"We should be ready to put the weathervane on tomorrow, don't you think Father?" Jonas put in, changing the subject completely.

"Yes, Jonas," Jessop replied and got to his footpaws. "With Matthias helping it has put us ahead of schedule. I think I will go tell Chieftain Brome we will be putting it up at dawn."

Jonas and Matthias watched as Jessop walked into the Council Lodge before the older mouse gave Matthias a hard cuff on the back of the head.

"Ouch!" Matthias yelled. "What do you think…"

"You can't ask him things about Mortspear, you dim-witted toad!" Jonas snapped.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Matthias countered. "This is the first I've heard of you and your Dad even having a ruddy past worth mentioning…"

"Ruddy or not, if we don't want to talk about it, then it's our choice!" Jonas shot back. "Why would you want to know about a wildcat anyway?"

"It's interesting! Better than hearing about bees and butterflies…"

"Fangs, claws and spearheads are… _interesting_? Matthias, you need your head turned on tighter."

"And you need yours loosened!" Matthias snarled, rubbing his head and getting to his footpaws. "Seasons, Jonas, it was only a question."

"I know," Jonas sighed. "I'm sorry, Matthias."

Matthias just grumbled under his breath and started gathering his things, putting his hammer in his belt and looping rope over his shoulder. Jonas let out another sigh.

"Mortspear was vicious, Matthias," Jonas relented. "That's why my father does not want to talk about him. It was a horrible childhood for him, growing up in the Northern Mountains. The only reason why they were able to get away was because the wildcat died and his two kits had already left the realm in search of their own territory. So there was no beast to take over the kingship and the Northern Kingdom fell."

"Kits?" Matthias asked, sitting back down again ready to listen to whatever story Jonas was going to tell him. "What's a… kit?"

"Kitten," Jonas laughed. "Wildcat babes. Kittens sound too nicey-nice for them so they just call them kits."

"Why did they leave?"

"They were both like their father and resented him, but for different ways. Or so my father has told me," Jonas shrugged. "You see, he had two kits- Ungatt Trunn and Verdauga. In Mortspear's early years as monarch he had to be cunning to trick the peaceful creatures to settle the realm and provide them with food. He was… diplomatic. Ungatt despised this and just wanted his father to kill off any who stood in his way. So after a time, Ungatt left in search of his own territory where he could be ruler.

"And Verdauga, who preferred his father's more gentle ways, revolted against him when he started to use brute force and violence. Not that he was opposed to it- it was said he was a ruthless fighter himself, but he had respect for other creatures. He would not kill any wishing to conform to their rule. When Mortspear started killing beasts for pleasure, then Verdauga left."

"So how does that involve your family?" Matthias questioned. "Did you fight them?"

"No, we conformed," Jonas smirked at the idea of any of his family wielding a blade. "We became Mastersmiths of Mortspear and forged his weapons for him. My grandsire was the first smith, and then my father was being trained for the position when Mortspear died."

"But why will neither of you forge a weapon?" Matthias asked plainly. "With weapons creatures can protect others against the tyranny of beasts like Mortspear."

"Yes, but a weapon is a weapon and it doesn't matter which type of creature holds, it still kills," Jonas sighed and patted Matthias on the back. "Not all victories are won at the tip of a sword, Matthias."

"Exciting ones are," Matthias muttered and started to climb the ladder back to the roof. Jonas just chuckled to himself and went to climb up after the young rebel when he spotted Lily trotting down the path with an armful of scrolls. He smiled at the sight of her, thinking back to the previous night when he had kissed her speechless.

"Jonas, are you coming up here, or am I going to have to finish this myself?" Matthias questioned, eyeing the smithmouse hard as he noticed what Jonas was looking at. Jonas chuckled and turned back to the ladder.

"So what's your idea of a victory if it's not at the tip of a sword, then Jonas?" Matthias asked as he helped pull the mouse onto the last of the exposed beams.

"A simple yes to a simple question," Jonas mused, still watching Lily from his new vantage point. Matthias rolled his eyes and turned back to the tin, determined to have the job finished that day.

_A simple yes to a simple question_, Jonas thought and chuckled when Matthias yelped at the burn on his paw from the hot tin sitting exposed to the sun. Today, they were busy, but maybe tomorrow he would ask her. Maybe tomorrow he would have his own victory.

* * *

Far across the seas to the east, the waves crashed angrily against the rocks that jetted up from a jagged coastline, spraying foam and brine upon onto the stone slabs of a dark fortress. Tall black towers seemed to spike the sky like spears and gulls cawed and squawked as they circled the air above it, looking for anything they could scavenge. Around the point lay a cove where tall galleys bobbed in the calm waters where they rode at anchor. The rest of the island was covered in dense pine forests, so thick that when creatures where within, it was like night. Small hovels were scattered throughout the harsh land, their thatched roofs black with mould and age. At the far end of the island a large, single mountain stretched up to the sky. The western slope was covered in purple-blue flowers, hooded and bloomed. Wolfsbane. No beast dared to venture up into the vegetation. No sane beast anyway.

All was still on the mountain except for a dark cloaked figure scurrying amongst the flowers, touching them and looking for ones only in full bloom.

"Have to gather more," the figure mutter to himself. "Have to gather more. Need more poison. He might come. I have to be ready…"

In the distance painful howls rose above the calling gulls and whipping winds. Some beast was being tortured. Or some creature was injuring itself.

The figure looked up from his spot on the mountain and turned towards the fortress. It was trying to having another seeing. It was trying to force its eye into the fog.

Shuddering as another scream etched through the air, the figure continued gathering the venomous blooms and stuffing them into a carrying pouch. Looking down at his paws now stained a permanent purple colour from the flowers the figure pulled back his cloak hood to let the faint sunlight daring to stream through the clouds shine onto his face.

He was a rat. A tall rat, well-built and scarred from countless battles. He was cunning and cruel. Some had even called him evil; a scourge to all living creatures. But more importantly, he was a lord. A great lord. A lord to a vast nautical empire stretching across the far reaches of the eastern seas. But being great just meant you had more to lose. He had seen it. He had watched it happen to another great creature. It would not happen to him. No vow of vengeance would lay low his line, his empire. He was Clunide. Clunide! He may not have gotten the Red Eyes brattling, but it didn't matter. His line was dead and that meant that Clunide's would endure. After him would come Clunkin, and should anything happen to him, came Clunring, his second son. Ratna had been a good mate; she had given him two males.

But he was still cautious. He kept his seer watching. He could still hear the Red Eyes vowing revenge, he could still feel the cold tingle of fear down his spine at night before he fell asleep not knowing if he would wake up. He still dreamt of a large golden ship riding on the waves by his fortress, its crew armed and their leader standing on the quarter deck, snarling at him; dangerously whispering on the sea breeze he would fall one day, they would make sure of it.

It was those that kept him feeling that it was not over. Somehow, despite it all, they would rise above him. So he kept preparing, he kept gathering wolfsbane. Staring down at his purple paws, Clunide snickered. They said picking the blooms was dangerous bare-pawed. They said if you picked enough raw blooms, it would eventually kill a beast; eventually. He laughed out loud. Nothing could kill him. He was Clunide. Clunide! He was guided by a creature of the Fates. Nothing could happen to him that would not be seen first. Nothing would be his empire's fall. Nothing, except maybe… him…

"Have to gather more," he muttered. "He might come. I have to be ready…"

* * *

"Marcey, hold still!" Lily laughed as she tried to braid the little maiden's headfur while she sat on the edge of the table swinging her tiny footpaws in the long folds of her gown. Rose looked up from where she was cleaning off the remainder of their breakfast and chuckled.

"Marcena, stop fidgeting," Rose clucked at her. "The stiller you are, the quicker Lily will be done with your braids."

"Hurry, Lily-Lil!" Marcey sighed and put both her paws on her knees to still their swinging movement as if they were not part of her body, but had a mind all their own. "I can't be late."

"Late for what?" Lily laughed and pulled the two braids together into the middle to tie off the maid's long headfur with a wide silk ribbon.

"No, Lily-Lil!" Marcey cried, wiggling away from her sister. "My blue ribbon, not my purple one."

"But you're wearing a purple dress!" Lily said in exasperation and picked up the blue silk strand, waving it to her sister to prove she would use it. Motioning for Marcey to turn around again, Lily took up the two braids and tied them together in a wide bow.

"But my gown has blue trim!" Marcey pointed out and lifted her sleeve to show the scrolling embroidery Rose had stitched into the fabric.

"Oh, Marcey," Lily said, shaking her head at the little one; her sister was always aware of every detail. "You never did answer me where you think you are in a hurry to go to."

"Picking plums with 'Detty," Marcey smiled and jumped off the table. "She asked me yesterday if I could help her and I said yes!"

Twirling around, Marcey held her skirts wide and looked up at her mother. "Mama, how do I look?"

"Pretty as a flower, Marcey," Rose said happily, walking over to her daughter and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Mind your manners with Adette and listen to what she says."

"Yes, Mama," Marcey nodded and grabbed her little basket before slipping out of the little cottage singing softly to herself. "Buzz, buzz, buzz, all the bees are a-buzz…"

Rose chuckled and waved her off from the doorway before turning back into the cottage to see Lily packing her folio and parchment into a rough, brown satchel.

"And where are you going today?" Rose asked, picking up Matthias' discarded jerkin off the back of a chair and sighing at the rips and bloodstains from his efforts on the lodge roof. Besides gaining a pawful of swollen fingers, Matthias had earned himself numerous tin scratches and edge cuts from his impatience with the roofing material.

"I'm going to watch the weathervane go up," Lily smiled. "Jonas said they would be putting it up today."

"Oh, he did, did he?" Rose mused and gave Lily a sly look. "When did he tell you that?"

"Last night when…" Lily said quickly, then stopped herself and blushed deeply.

"Lily?"

"Jonas walked me home after I was done helping Uncle Brome with some texts," Lily replied sheepishly. "He had just finished up with the roofing… it was just from Council Lodge to home, we only talked…"

"It's alright, Lily," Rose chuckled. "You're old enough to have a courtship."

"A c-courtship?" Lily stammered and blushed again.

"Yes, what did you think it was?" Rose laughed and continued tidying the main room.

"I'm not sure," Lily sighed and looped the satchel over her shoulder so it sat across her body.

"Hmmm," Rose hummed and raised an eyebrow at the maid. "That's your good green gown, isn't it?"

"I, um…"

"Hurry up, Lily," Rose laughed as she watched the heat rise from Lily's cheeks to her ears. "You look lovely. I'm sure Jonas will be happy to see you there."

"It's not just for Jonas that I'm going," Lily said defensively. "I promised Matty…"

"Oh…" Rose said and tried to hide her smile.

"No, Mama, really, it's not…"

"I know, Lily."

"No, it's just…"

"Lily?"

"Yes, Mama?"

"It is okay to love," Rose said softly and looked her daughter in the eyes. "Not every beast ends up hurt."

Lily bit her lip at the pain she saw in Rose's eyes. Nodding slowly, Lily slipped quietly out of the cottage and trotted up the path to Council Lodge where a crowd of creatures had started to gather.

Rose watched her from the window for a few moments before letting out a deep sigh and setting down her things on the table. Silently, she walked down the short hallway to her small chamber, opening her chest at the end of her bed and taking out a worn red cloak. Rose rubbed her paws over the familiar texture of the fabric and smiled as a tear came to her eye. Pulling the curtains of her window closed and shutting her door, Rose flung the cloak over her shoulders before curling into a ball on her bed.

"Not every beast ends up hurt," Rose whispered to herself in her homemade darkness. Pulling the hood up over her head, Rose allowed herself only two tears before she took a deep breath and inhaled the faint smell of mint soap and crisp cider. She smiled at the familiar scents, whether they were truly real or her own imagination, she didn't care; if she concentrated hard enough, she could feel him snuggle into her back and pull her tighter to him by her waist. With the hood up, her breaths circulated back into the fabric and it was like his hot breath on the back of her neck as he nuzzled into her thick headfur. Rose let out a slight giggle as she imagined him kiss her softly below her ear.

"Not every beast ends up hurt," Rose said again and closed her eyes so she could see his brave face smiling at her from where he leaned against warm sandstone walls. "And no matter how much it hurts, love will never die. Nothing will ever take our love away.

"I love you, Martin," Rose said in a barely audible whisper, smiling as she imagined him stand up straight and open his strong arms to her. "I will love you for all of the rest of my days."

* * *

Lily trotted her way up the path and quickly found Lis leaning on his cane watching Ratherwood, Keyla and Marty helping Matthias, Jonas and Jessop haul up the heavy iron structure to the top of the roof. Tulla stood beside Tullgrew with a sour look on his face, huffing and pulling at the sling holding his broken arm to his body. He had broken it almost three weeks ago when he fell off the _Waterlily_ while visiting Starwort and his Holt. Simple as the fall had been, he had hit a rock and broke his arm. Lily giggled at the frustration etched his face and waved to him. Tulla returned the wave, giving an exaggerated sigh as Tullgrew smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

"Galada minluna," Lily whispered to Lis as she came up beside him. _Good morning._

"Galada minluna, mit flon," the fighter replied, smiling at her Wardswich diction. _Good morning, little flower._

"Where's little Marcena today?" Lis asked in plain language, winking at Lily as they received a few sideways stares at their use of Wardswich.

"Picking plums with Adette," Lily grinned. "That is apparently much more exciting than the rise of a weathervane."

"The tiny lass may be right," Lis snorted. "They're moving it slower than your Mama's honey on a winter's day."

"Are they having problems getting it up there?" Lily chuckled as she watched the males grunting and huffing in their exertion.

"I think Jessop was a little over zealous in his creation," Lis smirked. "Don't worry, little lassie. Your brother is determined to have this project behind him. By nothing else but his sheer stubbornness, that 'vane will sit atop that roof by mid-day!"

Lily laughed and rested her paws on her satchel as she watched weathervane slowly rise toward the apex of the lodge. Once they had muscled it up to the ridgepole, the onlookers all cheered their efforts. Lily put her paws to her lips, making a loud whistle before raising her paw to wave up at roofers.

Hearing the whistle, Jonas looked down and saw Lily waving. A smile came to his face and took his paw off the rope to wave back.

"Jonas!" Jessop snapped as the weathervane shifted from the loss of his strength and Matthias was pulled forward before setting his footpaws and hauling it back. "What are you doing, lad?"

"Grabbing my hammer," Jonas stammered out quickly and blushed slightly, causing Ratherwood to raise an eyebrow.

"Just watch which hammer you're referring to there, Jonas," Ratherwood chuckled mischievously when he saw Lily waving.

"Ratherwood!" Matthias growled and slipped in his loss of concentration. "What are you talking about?"

"Jonas is waving to Lily!" Marty laughed and slapped his tail on the roof before getting a stern look from Keyla.

"Jonas- that's my sister!" Matthias snapped. "What are you doing over there? Ratherwood…"

"Don't worry about it, Matthias!" Ratherwood laughed and pulled hard on his rope, feeling the weathervane slipping. "Listen you two smiths, this thing isn't going to attach itself…"

"Jonas, get hammering," Jessop grunted as he helped Keyla fit the structure on its groove on the ridgepole. "Matthias, stop pulling and just hold the rope tight…"

Slowly, Jonas worked his way around the weathervane, securing the heavy metal with clasps and hinges hammered into the roof. When he crossed under Ratherwood, he blushed at old fighter's smirk, which caused Matthias to give him a hard glance once he got to him. Hammering the last clip into place, Jonas straightened up and held his paw up in victory.

"There that has it!" he smiled. "You can all let go now. It's secure."

"Congratulations!" Brome yelled from below as the six males clapped each other on the shoulders and clasped paws. "It's wonderful. Masterful work, Jessop!"

"I thank-you," Jessop smiled boldly and clasped Jonas on the shoulder. "But the weathervane is Jonas' work, not mine."

Brome nodded and waited for them to all come off the ladder.

"My compliments to you, Jonas," Brome nodded to him. "You have truly left your stamp on Noonvale now."

"Thank-you," Jonas said giving a slight bow and throwing Lily a sheepish glance. Had she heard the chieftain's praise?

"So since we're done the roof…" Matthias said cheekily as he swaggered up to Brome.

"Then your punishment is over," Brome chuckled at his nephew. He couldn't help but shake his head at the young mouse. He was now looking up at Matthias. Had he really grown taller in the two days since he had stood in front of him?

Matthias laughed, giving Ratherwood a wink before sprinting off towards the woods.

"Matthias, where are you going?" Brome called after him.

"For a run!" Matthias yelled over his shoulder. "Then fishing!"

"Your family must eat a lot of fish," Jonas smirked as he walked up to Lily after Lis hobbled off with Ratherwood. "Your brother is always fishing."

"And he always comes home with a catch," Lily smiled proudly. Looking up at the roof, she nodded to the weathervane. "It's beautiful work, Jonas. What is the figurehead?"

"The north star," Jonas said plainly. "For consistency."

"Uncle Brome would like that," Lily nodded approvingly. Feeling Jonas staring at her, Lily blushed at the realization that other creatures were noticing them standing together. Clearing her throat she added, "Well, I'm off for my drawing time."

"Would you like me to walk you somewhere?" Jonas smiled.

"Er, no," Lily gulped quickly and went to turn as Jonas grabbed her paw and placed a kiss on her fingers. Blushing deeply, she gave a nervous giggle and pulled at her satchel with her free paw. "I, um…"

"Have a peaceful drawing time, Lily," Jonas chuckled, letting go of her paw slowly. "Maybe I will see you later?"

Lily just stared at him and nodded slowly, a light smile on her lips. Maybe if she saw him later, he would try to kiss her again and it would feel different. Maybe this time, it would feel like more than a good love. Turning, Lily walked towards the path to the alder trees deep in thought.

Jonas smiled as she walked slowly away. He liked that she had her own tasks and wasn't clingy like the other maidens in Noonvale. She was confident and independent on her own; traits that worked well with him as his trade took up a great deal of his time. Any maid that he would choose for a wife would have to be used to being alone quite a bit. But then, somehow he didn't think that Lily would mind.

_A simple yes to a simple question_, Jonas played back in his mind and he chuckled. It was time he asked that simple question.

"Jonas, are you coming to celebrate, son?" Jessop called from the Lodge steps. "The chieftain would like to congratulate you on your fine work."

"Yes, Jonas, come into the Lodge," Brome smiled from the doorway. "You must get the recognition you deserve amongst the council."

Jonas shook his head and waved the two of them off, walking briskly towards the stream cottage with a pair of already sweaty palms to ask one maid a question before he could ask another.

* * *

Marcey skip along happily beside Adette as the two made their way back from the orchards towards the stream cottage.

"What are you going to make with your plums, 'Detty?" Marcey asked excitedly as she looked at their baskets overflowing with fruit. "I'm going to ask Mama to make plum pudding!"

"I'm not sure, Marcey," Adette laughed sweetly. "Something delicious though."

"'Detty, will you stay for dinner?" Marcey asked, fluttering her big blue eyes at the older maiden. "Then we can make something with our plums together."

"Oh, Marcey, I don't want to impose…"

"Please, 'Detty? I'll sing you a song if you do. Mama can even play her lute and maybe Matty will dance with you…"

"Marcey…" Adette whispered and blushed at the idea of Matthias dancing with her.

"What's wrong, Adette?" Linden laughed as he came down the path with Crugger. They had been watching the weathervane rising from the crag with Linden's father and few other elders before being dismissed once the council was called to congratulate Jessop. "Not proud at the idea of dancing with a camp rutter's whelp?"

"Linden, that's not nice!" Adette cried, dropping her basket and covering little Marcey's ears. "You shouldn't say things like that…"

"It's the truth," Linden shrugged and snickered at Marcey. "They're both whelps, you know. Neither of them worth a male claiming. I don't know why you don't spend more time around important creatures like me."

"Because you're only important in your own mind!" Adette shot back angrily. Taking Marcey's little paw, Adette gave it a firm squeeze. "Let's go Marcena. Don't pay attention to Linden. He's not worth the thought."

Linden and Crugger laughed at the remark, causing Marcey looked up at Adette and furrow her brow in concentration.

"Lindy said a bad thing didn't he, 'Detty?"

"Yes," Adette said plainly. "Let's go to the cottage, Marcey. I would _love_ to stay for dinner."

"Lindy said a bad thing about Matty and me didn't he?" the little one asked, resisting Adette's pull on her paw.

"Yes, Marcey," Adette sighed and gave Linden a cold glare. "Things that proper beasts don't say about another."

Marcey nodded and stood her ground, processing something in her mind. Tightening her grip on her basket, Marcey turned abruptly on her heel and strode towards the laughing mouse.

"Oh, look, mate," Linden jeered at Crugger. "I think the little no-Dad has something to say… OUCH!"

Linden yelped as Marcey stomped down as hard as she could on his footpaw with her heel. The older mouse lifted his paw in pain, hopping on other before Marcey whipped him soundly across the side with her basket. Plums flew from the wicker and littered the pathway, unbalancing Linden with the hit and causing him to fall over onto his rump. Picking himself up unto his knees, Linden just raised his face to yell at the little maiden when he felt a small fisted paw knock him solidly on the end of his nose.

"You no good…"

"You say any more about my family and I'll get Mama's soap to wash your mouth!" Marcena yelled at him resting her paws on her little hips and stomping her footpaw. "Lindy, you are not very nice!"

"I'll tell the chieftain on you!" Linden pouted, snuffling blood in his nose. "You will be in so much trouble…"

"I will not!" Marcey yelled and pointed at Linden. "You started it!"

"You struck me!" Linden snapped back. "What kind of a maiden strikes a male?"

"Me!" Marcey said angrily. "You say any more mean things about my family and I will hit you again!"

"What's going on here?" Ratherwood's stern voice sounded from the edge of the path as he came through the trees. He was one his way to the glen to meet Matthias for his training he couldn't wait to resume when he heard the shouting. Quickly he had averted his path and now seeing Linden on the ground holding his snout and Marcey standing over him, Ratherwood shook his head and tried to hold in a chuckle.

"Did you only sire fighters, Martin?" Ratherwood whispered to himself as he broke to a trot. Coming up to the group, Ratherwood gapped at the scene and held his paw wide in exasperation.

"Adette, what happened here?"

"Linden insult Marcey's family and now is crying like a babe because she fisted his nose," Adette said plainly and crossed her arms.

"And I'm going to do it again if he insults Matty and me one more time!" Marcey snorted, clutching her little paw tighter and then giving a slight cry at the hurt that came from it.

"Ah, Marcey, you didn't hurt your paw did you?" Ratherwood sighed as he looked at her purpling fingers. "Oh, little one, you broke your fingers…"

"And I spilt my plums, Rathy!" Marcey cried, her paw starting to throb as she looked around at the scattered purple orbs. "Now they're all bruised!"

"Your tail is going to be bruised when your uncle is done with you," Linden said with a nasally voice as he held his paw against his bleeding nose. "I'm going to tell the chieftain and he'll punish Marcena for striking me…"

"You are going to freely admit a maid bested you?" Ratherwood said mockingly as he picked Marcey up in his paws and inspecting her injured paw. "A little maid no older than a mouselet at that. Linden, no beast would ever openly admit to that."

"She hit me…"

"You insulted her family!" Ratherwood rounded at him and gave the mouse a hard stare. "You are just lucky you live where you do, lad. Anywhere else and you would have been killed threefold by now for the insults you dish out."

Linden returned Ratherwood's hard stare, but cowered as he realized the old fighter wasn't going to back down. Shrugging his shoulders as if he didn't care, he and Crugger continue on their way up the path towards the larger cottages.

"Come you two," Ratherwood huffed as he gave Marcey's little paw a kiss and held her tighter. "Let's get you both to the cottage and get Marcena's paw bound up."

"Lindy is mean, Rathy," Marcey cried quietly into Ratherwood's shoulder. "He says mean things."

"I know, Marcena," Ratherwood sighed. "Don't worry, Lis and I will make him stop."

"Matty, too," Adette put in. "He's going to be furious when he hears this."

"Lindy has more to worry about than Matty or Lis or Rathy," Marcey sniffed and look down at her now swelling paw.

"Why is that, Marcena?" Ratherwood chuckled and gave her a kiss on her headfur. "Do you think your Uncle Brome or your Mama are going to be mad?"

"Oh, they will be mad, but that's not what Lindy should be worried about," Marcey said furrowing her brow in determination.

"Then what should he be worried about, Marcey?" Adette asked, confused at what the little maid was getting at.

"I still have my left paw I can hit him with," Marcey said boldly and waved her little paw in the air, wiggling her working fingers.

* * *

**Lots of stuff in that chapter considering it was a bit of a fluffer! ;)**

**Oh and yes, Ratherwood is turning into a bit of a "dirty old man" as he ages... maybe peace doesn't agree with him and Lis as much as they let on, though Lis is pretty crippled at this stage in their lives... (and no they aren't really that old- late fifties-ish). Or maybe he has a bit of a devilish side to him we didn't get to see in TSAHF... perhaps something he hides from his wilder, younger days... ;) You'll find out about that in _The Journey Home_. **

**IF YOU READ IT, PLEASE REVIEW IT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a quick chapter here...**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Ah, good afternoon, Jonas," Rose said sweetly as she opened the door to the cottage to see the smith mouse. "Lily is out… well, she was watching the weathervane go up. I guess she has gone on to her drawing?"

"Yes, Miss Rose," Jonas said with a touch of nervousness in his voice. "I was actually wondering if I could speak to you for a moment."

"Oh," Rose said with a slight smile and gestured the mouse into the cottage. "Then by all means come in!"

Jonas walked quickly into the tidy cottage and looked about the main room. The fire crackled happily in the small stone hearth and the floor newly swept. He could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen and noticed Rose had been setting the table, probably for their lunch.

"Have a seat, Jonas," Rose said motioning to the chairs by the fire. "Would you like some tea or mint water?"

"I'm fine, Miss Rose," Jonas said abruptly then righted himself. "I mean no thank-you Miss Rose."

Rose just smiled at him and took a seat by the fire to pick up her embroidery. Jonas sighed and went to the other chair and sat opposite her. When she looked up at him, he felt his breath catch in his throat and he became even more nervous.

"So, Jonas," Rose started, giving him a gentle smile. "What was it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"I was, well, you see Miss Rose," Jonas said rubbing the back of his neck. "I was wondering if I may… if it is possible that I …"

"Oh Jonas whatever it is will be easier if you just spit it out!" Rose chuckled at him.

"I would like to ask for Lily's paw," Jonas said quickly and blushed. "I know I should be asking her father, but under the circumstances… Miss Rose, I would like to marry Lily."

Rose smiled warmly at the nervous mouse.

"Do you think Lily loves you, Jonas?" Rose asked, putting down her embroidery and folding her paws in her lap.

"I know she likes me very much," Jonas replied earnestly. "Perhaps like can grow to love."

"Do you love her?"

"I think I do, Miss Rose."

"Well Jonas, like and think are not love," Rose said firmly getting up from the chair to stare down at the smithmouse. "To like and to think are to use your mind; to love uses the heart."

"I smile when she's around," Jonas countered quickly. "She makes me laugh. My father says a smile comes from the heart."

"Yes, Jonas it does," Rose breathed thinking of her own smile when she looked upon her own love long ago. Sighing, Rose started pacing the small room. She knew this day would come. Why wasn't she ready for it?

"Have you talked to Lily about your feelings Jonas?" Rose said to buy her more time as she paced.

"No, Miss Rose," Jonas whispered. "I thought it best to get your approval first."

_Thinking with his mind again_, Rose sighed. Martin had not asked her father's permission. He had just asked Rose. He had taken their lives in his paws and made them a family. He, Rose and Lily, were made a family on that rainy day so long ago. He had acted with his heart, as he always did.

This should have been Martin's decision. Jonas should be right now sitting in front of the formable warrior shaking in fear of his answer, not sitting comfortably in a chair by the fire waiting patiently for Rose to agree to his proposal. Rose sighed again. What could she say?

"Uh, Miss Rose?" Jonas asked after a few moments silence.

"You're older than Lily, Jonas," Rose said quickly as she was still not ready to give an answer.

"By a couple of seasons," Jonas pleaded. "Not by much."

"Yes," Rose breathed. Martin had been older than her as well. Age meant nothing in terms of the heart.

"I will always take care of her," Jonas put in. "I plan to stay here in Noonvale, but even if we didn't, I would always give her a comfortable home."

"Comforts of a home are nice, Jonas," Rose countered sternly. "But they are worthless if you are not loved."

"Yes, Miss Rose," Jonas nodded. "But I would like the opportunity to love her and by your answer, I can."

_You don't need to be married to love, Jonas_, Rose thought as she looked at the young smithmouse. Lily would have a comfortable life with him and he was planning on staying in Noonvale- a requirement for Lily. She couldn't leave. They had to stay in Noonvale. She had to stay hidden with her family.

Jonas shifted nervously on his chair and Rose had to hide her smirk at the sweat starting to pepper his brow. The fire wasn't that hot, he was just that nervous.

"Then yes, Jonas, you may ask her," Rose said finally. "It is Lily's life and ultimately her decision. Whichever answer she gives you will be her choice and I will support it."

"Thank-you, Miss Rose," Jonas breathed out a sigh of relief and got up from the chair.

"Would you like to stay for lunch?" Rose offered, gesturing to the table.

"Oh, no, Miss Rose," Jonas said putting up his paws. "I still have some things to attend to today."

"Are you going to ask Lily now?" Rose chuckled as she led him to the door.

"No," Jonas said shaking his head. "I have to think of the right moment."

_Thinking again,_ Rose thought as she watched him walk up the path. _Just go do it!_

* * *

Far to the north the winds blew harsher. Past the stretches of the great Spruceleaf Forest and across the waters of Loch Drunadin, up to the slopes to the Northern Mountains they blew carrying a whisper on the winds. _Away, away, they all ran away…_

High above the land a great bird flew. His white underbelly hid him from the predators below and his black top feathers blended him into any eagles that may soar higher than him. But he was not afraid. No. No creature, winged or otherwise, messed with the Ol' Soot.

Coming to a mountain meadow, the sooty tern circled it looking for the opening, the entrance to the Northern Kingdom, but he didn't see it. All he saw were the statues. The statues of the cats.

Setting down in the middle of the frosty meadow, the bird ruffled his feathers against the chill and stretched his wings. This did not look like a great kingdom of old. It didn't look worthy enough to boast it was one of the last great kingdoms of the Seasons. But where was the entrance?

"Avay, avay, vey all vran avay," a voice seemed to hiss behind the messenger, causing him to jump and take to flight again. When he turned he saw a lone white fox staring at him licking his lips dangerously.

"I am looking for the smithmice," the Ol' Soot snapped and showed his sharp pointed beak as he circled the creature. "Where are they?"

"Vran avay," the fox said plainly sitting in the snow. "Vey all vran avay."

"So you said," the Ol' Soot replied. "Ran away where?"

"Vey vent south," the fox said pointing down the crag. "Vat vay."

"Is it true? The king is dead?"

"Mortspear vis vrozen vin va ice," the fox snickered. "Vis spears vare still. Eustrus is silent."

"Eustrus?" the bird questioned.

"Eustrus vas va name of vis palace," the fox replied and pointed to the narrow gap in the mountains. The Ol' Soot could see it now. If he followed the statues, if he imagined a path running between them, it led to that break in the rocks. And if he looked up the mountain peaks looked like towers. This was Eustrus. He was circling in the palace courtyard of the Northern Kingdom.

"Va creatures vou seek var vin va south," the fox continued. "Vere vis nothing vin va north vor vou now. Vet va north sleep. Ve vill vaise again vone day."

With that the Sooty Tern narrowed his eyes and flew off down the crag in the direction the fox pointed out. Away from the snow and the cold. Away from the chill and the voice falling like a hammer on an anvil: _Ve vill vaise again vone day._

* * *

"Mama, I can't play the lute with my paw bandage!" Marcey called as she sat by the fire after their dinner trying to play a tune on the strings. Every time she went to use her right paw, she muffed a cord and snorted in frustration.

"Marcena, you aren't supposed to be using that paw for anything right now," Rose said sternly and handed Matthias another bowl of hot soup. "Remember what your Uncle Brome told you."

"But it's not fair!" Marcey huffed and crossed her little paws. "Matty whacks Lindy all the time and doesn't hurt his paw!"

"That's because your brother is older," Rose sighed and added sternly. "And he doesn't whack Linden _all the time_. He shouldn't be _whacking_ any beast at any time."

"Only when he deserves it," Matthias mumbled between mouthfuls of chestnut and leek stew. "I can't help it if he deserves it all the time…"

"Matthias…" Rose said firmly, narrowing her eyes at him. "You promised to stop this…"

"Mama, is there more?" Matthias asked quickly and showed her his empty bowl.

"More?" Rose gapped. "Matthias, do you ever stop eating?"

"I'm hungry," he shrugged and rubbed his shoulders. After Ratherwood had seen Marcey was taken care of he had met up with Matthias and Lis in the glen, putting the young mouse through another hard spar. This time instead of using Lis' other short sword, he had used his own battle axe and gone hard at Matthias. It had taken all of the young mouse's strength to counter the strikes from the axe and now he was sore and achy.

When he returned to the cottage and saw Marcey's injured paw, Matthias had been furious. He couldn't believe that Linden would stoop so low as to taunt Marcey to her face. He could take it, but Marcey… well, she took it just the way he always had. A fist to Linden's nose. It made Matthias smile as he imagined his little sister giving the snobbish mouse a paw to the snout and him crying like a babe over spilt pudding.

"There's a little bit left, Matthias, but I was saving it for Lily," Rose sighed. "There's cheese and sugared damsons in the cabinet…"

But Rose stopped as the door to the cottage opened and Lily walk in from the growing darkness with wide eyes and in silence. She didn't look at any beast as she closed the door and hung her satchel up on the door peg. She was clutching something in her paw.

"Lily-Lil!" Marcey cried happily and jumped to her footpaws. "Lookit my paw!"

"Yes, Marcey, it's lovely," Lily said, almost in a dreamlike state as she stood staring at her closed paw.

"Lil?" Matthias asked after throwing Rose a concerned look at Lily's silence. It was not like his sister to be late for dinner, let alone speechless and stunned looking. She was too intelligent for that.

"Lily, is something the matter?" Rose said trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"No," Lily said plainly and opened her fingers to reveal a small bronze pendent on a narrow silk necklace ribbon. "I think I'm engaged."

* * *

**So quite a big development here. Oh Lily...**

**And... we got a quick peek at ****_Eustrus_**** in this chapter ;) hehehehehe that epic is a long way off from being posted, but I couldn't resist throwing it in there! (For those wondering what ****_Eustrus_**** is, see my profile for a quick summary)**

**And yes... will be updating this epic for the next little bit so I'd LOVE TO HEAR SOME REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright another quick one here...**

* * *

Chapter 7

Night was dark and quiet over Mossflower Woods. The stars were veiled and the new moon had not yet risen in the sky despite the lateness of the hour. All was dark around the great stone abbey. Not a movement or a touch light. They had no use for wall patrols anymore or night watches. Everything was at peace. Every beast was seemingly asleep on the warm spring night- the only sign of life was a soft glow coming from a small window in the dormitory wing.

A single candle burned on a low bedside table where a single mouse lay looking at papers held in each of his paws. A small folio was open on his chest, as one by one he took the little drawings in his paws and held them up to the light.

_How was your day today, my little family,_ Martin thought as he looked at the drawings in his paws depicting Lily and Matthias. _Did you play and get into lots of trouble?_

Smiling, Martin looked at the smiling still faces of the two mice drawn playing by the fire. His Lily and Matthias. He could almost hear them laughing together if he closed his eyes. Taking a deep sigh, he looked at the next drawing; a sketch of Rose under a willow tree tickling a little mouseling's belly. Martin smiled and touched her cascading headfur.

"Ah, my beautiful Rose," Martin whispered into the stillness. "There you are."

For a few moments he lay there looking at the picture and memorizing again every contour of her face and curve of her body. His paws ached to touch her again, to feel the softness of her fur and smell the scent of roses on her headfur. His lips longed to kiss her… all of her. More and more as the seasons drifted by he yearned for her; spring when she would have been most fertile, summer when it was so hot at night clothes were not an option, fall when the fires started crackling again in the grates and the new cider was ready for tasting, and winter when the wind blew cold against the shuttered windows he longed to pull her close and warm up her body with his.

Putting down the drawing, Martin pulled out the last paper and cleared his throat against the emotion that welled up in his chest. It was the family portrait Lily had drawn of them. He smiled at his children, mouthing a 'hello' in greeting and touching both of them on the nose with the tip of his finger. Looking at the depiction of Rose and himself, he grinned mischievously.

"You know darling, there was room for at least one more there in the middle," Martin breathed quietly and touched the vacant spot between Lily and Matthias. "We could have made at least one more mouseling… I wonder what it would have been like…"

There was a harsh bang on the door interrupting Martin's thoughts and he grimaced at the rough voice that followed it.

"Candles out, _Brother_ Martin!" the gruff voice of Brother Montrel sounded from the hallway. "You're up well past the curfew."

"I'm not tired, _Montrel_," Martin replied pointedly ignoring his appropriate address as _Brother_ since he had emphasised Martin's so much. "If curfew is so tight, why are you still up?"

"Your light is keeping me up!"

"You mean to tell me a single candle burning, its light squeezing a sliver below my door, across a ten beast span hallway and through whatever gap is under your door is keeping you up?" Martin countered angrily. "Montrel, you need a hobby."

"Candles out Martin or I will have Mother Abbess take them away from you and then we'll see how you respect a curfew."

"Fine," Martin snapped and blew out the flame angrily. Getting off his bed he snatched the candle from its holder and rolled it under the door. "I've been kept in darker places by greater beasts then you Montrel; take the candle and stuff it up your habit."

"Brother Martin!"

"Quiet Montrel!" Martin growled back, gathering up the papers scattered from his quick movement in darkened room. "Now _I'm_ trying to sleep."

Martin gave a disapproving snort when he heard the Brother stride across to his chamber and close the door. Slowly, Martin gathered up all the pages in the dark, counting them to make sure he had them all before setting them blindly in the folio, carefully folding over the leather jacket and tying the strings.

"Well, now I can't kiss each of you goodnight," Martin murmured angrily as he pulled out a satchel from under his bed and stuffed the folio to the bottom before putting back in its hiding place. Flopping down on the straw mattress Martin sighed and rubbed his sore shoulder. It ached almost constantly now, but he bore it lightly. To him, it was his daily reminder that he must always keep his family safe. Rolling on to his back, Martin sighed again and closed his eyes.

_Goodnight my beautiful darling,_ Martin said in his mind as if willing his thoughts to travel across land to where his own little family would have been dreaming in their slumber. _Pleasant dreams on this fair night. Don't forget to dream of me- I'll meet you by the orchards._

_ And sweet dreams, my little Lil. May your slumber be sound and free of nightmares._

_ And Matty, get under those covers and close your eyes! Be a good lad and go to sleep and I'll show you more swordplay in the morning. Just don't tell your Mama._

_ Goodnight, my family with all my love,_ Martin smiled and rolled over to hug his pillow as if it were Rose. _And to all our other dreams that might have been, but couldn't be, goodnight. Your Daddy loves you, too._

* * *

Lily slipped out of the back door of the small cottage and padded her way down the streambed in the dim morning light. She hadn't slept at all the night before; her mind was too full of thoughts. Was she really engaged? Had he really asked her? Was the bronze pendent that now hung around her neck really there?

Nimbly she jumped over the fallen branches and skipped around the larger rocks on her way to the willow grove. There she could think and try to sort out what was happening in her life. Everything seemed to be moving so fast. Holding her satchel in one paw and her skirts in the other, Lily splashed through the streamlet that forked from the main water and wound its way around the grove of willow trees on the somewhat island. After slipping under the trees' long finger branches, Lily smiled to see he was already there. Once a week, he still met her at dawn and they would go over her Wardswich diction and ponder philosophy.

"Bright and early as always, Lily?" Ratherwood said as he turned towards her and smiled. Seeing the bronze medallion hanging from the silk ribbon on Lily's neck, his gray eyes danced. "So, the rumour is true."

"I, um…" Lily stuttered and instinctually put a paw up to cover the token. "So you already heard?"

"Grumm wandered past and told us last night," Ratherwood said with a wink and sat down on the moss covered ground. "Be prepared for a busy day with lots of question answering, Lily; every beast knows."

"How?" Lily gapped. "I've only told my mother and Matthias and Marcey. And they haven't gone anywhere to tell any beast…"

"No, but Jonas has," Ratherwood laughed. "Grumm said he came into the Lodge after the evening meal and told the whole council."

Lily plopped herself down beside the old fighter, groaning and holding her head in her paws.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's proud, Lily!" Ratherwood laughed harder. "Honestly, you should be worried if he _didn't_ tell anybeast."

"I know," Lily sighed. "I just didn't want it to be a big deal."

"Ah, little one, but it is a big deal," Ratherwood smiled and picked up her paw to give it a pat. "A marriage is a great thing."

"That's what Mama said last night," Lily mumbled. "She's so happy for me."

"And you're brother and sister?"

"Marcey is just excited there's going to be another feast," Lily giggled and then sighed. "Matthias is furious."

"He's just being overprotective. He'll be fine."

"He says that Jonas isn't good enough for me," Lily whispered. "He just doesn't like him."

"Matthias and Jonas are two different types of mice, Lily," Ratherwood said plainly. "They are both opposites. Matthias is adventurous and daring, where Jonas is steadfast and careful. It's only natural that they wouldn't see eye to eye, they can't understand each other's reasoning."

"I know."

"And you, Lily?" Ratherwood said after a few moments of silence. Raising an eyebrow the fighter turned to look her in the eye. "Are you happy?"

"I…" Lily started and stopped. "I'm scared."

"Scared?" Ratherwood couldn't help but laugh. "Lily, of all the adventures you have been through and the dangers you have seen and this _scares_ you?"

"Yes!" Lily gasped. "My whole life is changing… again. This will be the fifth time everything is going to change for me and now I am wise enough to know that I have no control over how it will turn out!"

"Do you love him, Lily?" Ratherwood said plainly. "Do you love Jonas?"

"I… think I do," Lily muttered, blushing and looking at her paws. "He makes me smile and I feel happy around him."

"And is that love to you?"

"It's a safe love," Lily replied honestly. "It's a good love that no beast will end up hurt from."

"But not a great love?"

"I'm not sure there are any great loves left, Ratherwood," Lily shrugged. "I used to think there was only one mouse for every maid, like Mama and Daddy. But now I think that love is what you make of it and if you're careful, you won't feel the hurt from the loss."

"The greater the love, the greater the loss, huh?" Ratherwood chuckled. "Lily, you can't be afraid to loose when it comes to love."

"I know," Lily sighed and for the first time since Jonas proposed to her, she smiled. "But maybe after a time when I see that a good love doesn't go anywhere, I will let it grow into a great love."

"That's better," Ratherwood smiled at her and squeezed her paw. "Congratulations Lily. Now what is that medallion supposed to be?"

"The north star," Lily smiled and picked up the pendent to look at it. "For consistency."

* * *

All of Noonvale turned out that night at Council Lodge to celebrate the engagement of Lily and Jonas. After talking to Ratherwood that morning and receiving congratulations from her closest friends throughout the day, Lily allowed herself to get caught up in the excitement of the event. She stood proudly beside Jonas when her uncle officially announced the engagement and giggled when Jonas held her paw and smiled happily at her. Afterwards, Jonas let Lily get whisked away by a flurry of females, all admiring her necklace and asking how the smith had proposed.

"Did he sing you a ballad?"

"Did he give you flowers and confess his undying love?"

"I know- he pulled you into his paws and kissed you."

"Not all covered in soot that he was yesterday from their work on the weathervane; did he get down on one knee and…"

"No," Lily chuckled. "Jonas didn't do any of that."

"What did he do then?" Freeda huffed and crossed her paws over her chest. "How was a plain smithmouse able to get a day-dreaming maid like you to say yes to his proposal?"

"Well, when I was walking past his forge on my way home, he called for me to come and see what he was making," Lily confessed. "When I came inside the hut, he handed me a little linen bag with my necklace inside. When I took it out, that's when he asked me to marry him."

"So he asked you to be his wife in a dirty, smoky old forge?" Freeda said, trying her best to hide her distain. "That's… romantic."

"It was private," Lily corrected her. "We're both quiet mice."

"I want to have flowers and starlight," Adette added dreamily. "At the top of a mountain…"

"I'll have to remember all that to tell Matty," Lily giggled and watched as the younger maid turned a deep red.

"Well, the necklace is pretty," Freeda commented. "The north star, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's for…"

"A week!" Matthias' gasped could be heard over the hubbub of the crowd. All eyes turned to the direction of his voice as he stood beside Brome and Rose, each giving Jessop and Jonas bewildered looks.

"You want Lily to marry you in… _a week_?"

* * *

The fog swirled through his vision, the darkness clouded, shaded, protected. It was quiet, listless, silent. There was nothing down that path. Nothing. Pulling back to the fork he took the brighter path, following the ring of laughter and heat from the sun.

Pushing aside a heavy oaken door he could see them; a mixed group of young creatures, laughing and squealing in delight as they tackled a tall mouse in a rough green habit. The mouse laughed heartily and one by one peeled them off him, rolling onto his belly and motioning for a young squirrelbabe to crawl towards him. Happily, he held out his paws to the babe and smiled broadly as it made it to him and he rolled over onto his back again to hold the giggling babe above him. He bore no sword or armour. There was not even a belt on him to hold a dagger. His eyes were calm and peaceful. There was no red in them anymore; no lust for blood. This warrior was done with war.

Moving backwards, he twisted and turned to a light shadow. He heard the waves and claps of thunder. He could feel the damp rocks on his paws as he felt his way in the darkness. Down, down, down he went. Then up into the rocks. Before him was a carved out chamber, a rough stone throne engraved with snakes and claws. He had been here before. They had been here before. They would be there again. But which one?

The scene shifted quickly and moved to the roar of war and clash of metal. White sands and golden sails. Flashes of red with the sun setting on a distant horizon and a long windowed gallery…

"Well?!" the voice of a ratmaid snapped. "Did you see him?"

"Yes," the seer wheezed and shook his deformed head at her. Looking into the wandering eyes of Clunide from where he sat at the table watching. "His line is no more. But yours… yours is rising to greatness again."

* * *

**IF YOU READ IT, PLEASE REVIEW IT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: The end of this chapter is rated M...**

* * *

Chapter 8

The stars were twinkling over the sleepy vale as creatures were all settling down for the night before the big day. Even Matthias, for all his apprehensions about Jonas, was starting to get carried away in the excitement for his sister. Though he still reserves regarding the pairing, he could see how happy Lily was as they busily planned the wedding and Jonas' joyful expression whenever he was around her. It wasn't a great love like she had always said she wanted, that much he knew, but it was a good love, a safe match, and if it made Lily happy then who was he to argue. Besides, they would be staying in Noonvale where could keep a brotherly eye on her.

It had startled every beast at the speed which Jessop insisted on the wedding take place, but as he divulged, it was a northern tradition to marry quickly- or rather, marry once a maid fully accepted the token from a male. There was a reason why Lily had come into the stream cottage with her bronze pendant in her paw rather than on her neck; Jonas had given it to her, yes, but had not put it on her. It had been Rose and Marcey who helped tie the necklace on Lily's neck and unbeknownst to them, wearing the token signified the maid's wish to proceed with the ceremony; a northern tradition Jonas failed to mention to Lily when he proposed. Rose and Brome tried to protest, but Jessop was firm. Traditions were traditions and to him there was no problem; Jonas asked Lily, Lily accepted, she wore his token, they could be married. As rushed as it was, Jessop had a point. It made no sense for them to wait seasons for something the two were ready for. Better to get the wedding done and let them begin their lives. Despite it all, Lily reluctantly agreed to the rushed wedding, pleasing Jonas greatly, and preparations begun immediately.

The whole family devoted themselves to the wedding. Matthias pitched in wherever he could be of assistance, which usually consisted of watching Marcey, who couldn't wait for the dancing, so Rose could work ceaselessly to ensure absolutely everything was to be perfect for her daughter's wedding. Lily and Jonas were both pawns over the last week; going only where needed and doing only what told. They barely had five moments to themselves, but despite all their business, at the end of every day Jonas always managed to wish her a pleasant evening and hand her a daisy. Lily would just giggle at his gesture. Though she liked the flower, she would rather be given a stick of charcoal or a scroll of parchment instead of a useless plant that she just had to discard after a few days.

Down by the stream a little cottage was tucked under the arms of a strong oak tree; one of the last of the sleeping homes to have candlelight glowing from the windows. Beside the small hearth, Rose sat quietly putting the last touches of embroidery on a pale violet gown, chuckling at the snores coming from the chamber of a mouse who swore he didn't make the sound and the excited whispers of two maids that should have been fast asleep.

"…And he climbed the high towered walls and drawing his mighty sword, slew the evil rat. Then he walked over to his beloved, whisking her off her footpaws and carried her off into the sunset."

"That was an awfully brave story, Lily-Lil," Marcey whispered from where she was curl up facing her sister on her little bed. "The mouse was awfully brave to climb the tower _and_ fight a rat!"

"It's an old mouse-tale, Marcey," Lily smiled. "It's just a story, but in some parts of the land, creatures are brave like that."

"But how come the maid liked him so much?" Marcey asked innocently. Over the past week of getting ready for Lily's wedding, the little maiden was starting to realize what love was. "They only met at one feast."

"Because she just knew," Lily giggled. "She got flutterbyes in her tummy when he touched her paw as they danced."

"Silly, Lily-Lil," Marcey smiled and pointed her little paw out from under her blanket. "Flutterbyes can't go in your tummy! You'd have to swallow them first and… y-yuck!"

"It just means her heart was happy," Lily explained.

"Oh," Marcey said. "Like 'Detty does when Matty touches her paw?"

"Did ''Detty' tell you that?"

"No," Marcey replied shaking her little head. "Matty."

"Our brother thinks quite highly of himself sometimes," Lily smirked. "But yes, I think Adette gets flutterbyes when Matty is around."

"So you get them when Jon-das kisses your paw, too?"

"It's _Jon-as_, Marcey," Lily sighed. "_Jon-as. _Not _Jon-das_."

"That's what I said," Marcey huffed. "Jon-das."

"Whatever," Lily said rolling her eyes and flopping from her side to her back. "Goodnight, Marcey."

"Goodnight, Lily-Lil," Marcey whispered and mimicked her sister's motion. After a short silence, the little maid spoke again.

"Lily-Lil?"

"Yes, Marcey?"

"So do you get flutterbyes?"

"I, um…" Lily stammered. She didn't get butterflies, or as Marcey called them, _flutterbyes_, but she did blush whenever he touched her paw.

"I think I would want a mouse to give me flutterbyes," Marcey confessed. "I think I would want a mouse to be strong like Lis, smart like Rathy and brave like Matty. I won't settle for anything less. Not even for a thousand strawberries!"

"A thousand strawberries!" Lily chuckled. "That's serious!"

"It's my heart," Marcey whispered and started to settle down to sleep. "It should be serious. And Mama is always telling us to never settle for less than what our heart wants. So I want a brave mouse from one of your stories."

"Oh, Marcey…"

"Shh, Lily-Lil," the little maid whispered and closed her eyes in the darkness. "We need to sleep so our eyes aren't puffy for tomorrow."

Lily had to clap a paw over her mouth to stop herself from laughing at the comment. Rolling over to face the wall, Lily let her mind wander off into the depths of sleep. Her dreams swept her away down the fast current of sub-consciousness and truth, landing her in a room. A plain, symmetrical room full of calculations and scrolls of planned events. Lily found herself seated looking into a mirror as the world moved in front of her, but she was still. She saw a flash of gold and suddenly the air of the room was suffocating, heavy and dull. Jumping to her footpaws, she ran to the window and threw it open; taking gulps of fresh, clean air. Air that could go anywhere, do anything; air full of adventure and learning and light. Before her stood a mouse the helm of a ship. She couldn't see his face clearly, but she could feel the motion grip her stomach. She felt… flutterbyes.

* * *

The next day dawn clean and bright, the warm breezes blowing softly through the leaves and perfuming the air with the smells of summer flowers and growing fruit. The whole village was a-buzz with commotion and excitement for the forthcoming event as creatures started to gather for the wedding ceremony. Dutifully, Jonas stood with his father accepting well wishes from the villagers as they came to Council Lodge. Every so often he threw a glance towards the stream cottage, waiting for any form of movement. A few paces off, Keldon stood with a handful of other Elders eyeing Matthias warily as he laughed off to the side with Marty and Tulla.

"Aren't you going to say something, Keldon?" said a wiry squirrel named Bruce. "He is the chieftain's nephew, but this is taking it too far!"

"Where did he get it anyways?" Gimlick sneered. "We don't have such things here. Even those two old fighters, Liswano and Ratherwood, gave up their arms to Chief Urran Voh when they settled here. How did Matthias find that?"

"I'm not sure," Keldon said coldly. "I will approach Chief Brome about it, but after the ceremony. Now is not the time. We must be respectful to Jessop and Jonas even if the little camp rat thinks he is above the Noonvale creed."

"There a problem here, mates?" Keyla's strong voice sounded from behind them. The Elders turned to look up at the burly otter with Starwot and half his holt at his flank. Pallum, Grumm, Ratherwood and Lis stood beside him, each of the paws folded across their chests in opposition. "Something you care to talk about?"

"Not to you," Keldon said nonchalantly. "Council business."

"Funny, I don't remember anything brought up last night that required additional mention," Pallum said scratching his chin. "Do you Grumm?"

"No oi, Mizta Pallum," the old mole said narrowing his squinty eyes and pointing his heavy digging claw at Keldon. "You'm no bee pokin' 'ee nozez 'bout otherz biznus, zurrs!"

Keldon just snorted at the mole and turned on his heel to walk with the rest of the group into the lodge.

"He be flexing his muscles more each day, mates," Keyla growled lowly filling in Starwot to the arising problem. Starwot nodded sternly at the underlying meaning and Keyla turned back to the others to question, "Who does he think he is..."

"An Elder, a councilbeast and whether we want to admit it or not, an opposition to Brome," Ratherwood said plainly. "He's not going to take this decision of Brome's lightly, no matter how proper the intension."

They all nodded and looked towards Matthias as he laughed and continued to enjoy his friends company. Every so often the mouse moved and a glint of gold twinkled from his waist.

Once most of the creatures had been welcomed into the building, Brome nodded to Matthias from his place by the doorway and motioned for him to collect Lily. Smiling happily, Brome beckoned Jonas to enter into the Lodge with him and laughed as they were greeted by the excited voice of Marcena chanting:

"Lily-Lil is getting married... She'll be as pretty as a trance! We're going to have a grand time... I bet I'll make Byron dance!"

* * *

"There," Rose smiled as she finished pinning the last of Lily's headfur around her old gold circlet. She had given it to Lily that morning as a wedding gift, as her mother had given it to her, and wished her happiness and joy in her marriage. Standing back to admire her work, Rose bit her lip to hold in a joyful tear and clapped her paws lightly. "Lily, you look stunning."

Lily took a deep breath and rose to her footpaws, remembering to flatten her long skirts before she walk over to the looking glass from the Chieftain's Cottage Kastern had lent Rose to help get Lily ready. They had started at dawn fussing over her, and at one point Lily swore every female in Noonvale had been squished in the little cottage to lend a paw in whatever needed doing before Rose shooed them all away. And now, hours later, she was ready. Closing her eyes to gather her courage, Lily stepped in front of the hammered silver mirror and slowly reopened her eyes to look at maid in front of her.

She wore a formal gown of the palest violet cloth edged with fine gold details at the sleeves and hem. The cut was tight across the bodice, extenuating her petit frame and the back dipped in a low scoop to add the aura of a height she didn't possess that was complimented by her headfur that was pulled up to weave around the gold circlet and pinned off her neck. Lily smiled at her reflection. She thought she looked very pretty and could only hope that Jonas would think the same.

"Thank-you, Mama," Lily grinned and touch the mirror with her paw as if to make sure it was really her. "I can't believe you finished this dress in time."

"It was close," Rose chuckled and came up behind her to tie Jonas's bronze pendent around her daughter's neck. "But anything for my little daughter."

"I'm not so little anymore," Lily chuckled and turned as Rose walked towards the table where a small wooden chest that had housed Rose's jewellery sat open.

"No matter how much you grow, Lily" Rose sighed as she took out a gold wrist clasp from the chest and clipped it onto her right wrist like it was a simple piece of jewellery and did not in fact symbolize a great love. "You will always be our little Lil."

Lily felt tears come to her eyes at the mention of 'our' and blinked furiously in determination to not let them fall.

"I wish he was here," Lily whispered and looked out the window to see all the creatures gathering above them on the hill by Council Lodge. "I wish Daddy was here."

"As do I, Lily," Rose said strongly, her tears all cried out the previous night. "But he is here in spirit, I know it. I can feel him here in my heart."

"Do you think he would have liked Jonas?" Lily asked quietly. "He's not a warrior…"

"He doesn't have to be!" Rose laughed. "As long as you love him, that's all that matters."

"Yes," Lily sighed gazing at herself again in the looking glass. She hated how the word rolled off her tongue like a lie. She was sure she loved Jonas in a way. He was so kind and didn't seem to mind that she had her own interests and enjoyed time on her own. Lily was sure that eventually she would learn to love Jonas without question.

There was a gentle knock on the door and Matthias appeared in the doorway.

"May I come in?" he asked gently and slowly stepped into the cottage.

"Matty," Lily breathed and fussed with her dress and headfur. "How do I look?"

"Never a bride prettier," Matthias smiled at her remembering the line his uncle had told him to say should she ask.

Lily beamed back at him. He looked very dashing in his new navy tunic that was slacked about his belted waist and trimmed with gold thread to show his station as a chieftain's nephew. At his side rested a different symbol that few would recognize, but many scorn. For the occasion, Brome had allowed Matthias to carry a weapon, but not his usual sling of bow; an item that would symbolize their family. All of their family.

_ "This is for you, Matty," Brome said softly and handed Matthias a long wooden chest when he came to the stream cottage and found Matthias all alone. "For you to wear tomorrow. Go on, open it."_

_ Matthias went to the table and laid down the box, opening the lid and letting his eyes go wide. Reaching inside he carefully pulled out a short sword with a golden hilt and lightly studded with gems._

_ "Uncle Brome, where…"_

_ "It was your father's," Brome smiled. "It was the sword he used in the Battle of Marshank. It's a pigmy shrew sword given to him by their Queen. Now, I know it's not a battle blade by any means- I mean it's little more than a long dagger in your paw, but it is more for decoration now than fighting."_

_ "How… where…"_

_ "It came back with your mother from the battle," Brome sighed and tapped the hilt. "I hadn't seen it since we realized out she was alive. Your grandfather had hidden it away. I found it once he died and we cleaned out his belongings."_

_ "And you want me to have it?"_

_ "It's yours by right," Brome smiled and watched as Matthias attached the scabbard to his belt. "Now, I don't want you to wear it all the time. We must still uphold the rules of Noonvale: No beast is to bear arms. But a wedding is a formal affair and I think it is fitting that the son of a warrior should carry a blade in recognition of his lineage, don't you?"_

_ "Yes," Matthias grinned boldly. "I promise I will use it properly, Uncle Brome."_

_ "I know you will, Matty," Brome nodded and turned to leave._

_ Matthias laughed and pawed his sword hilt. His sword; regardless of how small it was, he had a sword. It felt right to have a blade at his side, small as it may be._

_ "But won't creatures recognize it?" Matthias asked before Brome could leave the cottage. "Won't they recognize the sword and ask questions?"_

_ "The creatures who might recognize the blade are sworn to secrecy and they will uphold the silence," Brome said confidently. "And those who don't, know that you are at least the son of a random fighter. They won't make the connection as to which fighter. Don't worry, Matty. It will be me alone who gets scrutinized for this, and more so for my approval of it."_

"Every beast is starting to get restless, Mama," Matthias put in quickly. "The young ones won't sit still…"

"You mean Marcey won't sit still," Rose laughed and made last minute adjustments to her own gown. "Well, I suppose it's time. Lily, are you ready?"

"Yes, Mama, I think so," Lily said bravely taking a deep breath and moving to take Matthias' offered arm. "I think I can do this."

"_Think_ you can?" Matthias questioned sternly. "Lily, if you don't want…"

"I want to," Lily replied quickly. "Let's just walk quickly, Matty. The sooner I feel creatures not staring at me, the better."

Matthias just laughed and followed Rose out of the cottage with Lily on his arm. For the first time in her life she was glad of their long legged strides as they walked briskly towards the awing creatures spilling out to the lodge. By the time they reached the entrance, Lily thought her face was going to explode it was so hot from a blush. Giving her a glance once creatures parted a line for her and they could see Jonas clad in a simple green jerkin standing beside Brome and Jessop, Matthias patted her paw and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Remember to breath, Lily," Matthias said softly. "Keep breathing and everything will be alright."

Lily only nodded and forced herself to breath as they stepped forward towards the front of the lodge. Creatures tossed flowers at their footpaws as they walked and Lily made herself take a breath with each step. Once they reach the end of the line, Lily gripped tightly onto Matthias' arm as Jonas came forward to collect her. For a brief moment, Lily felt herself pull back slightly, but Matthias patted her paw and smiled down at her.

"It's time to start you're new life, Lil," Matthias whispered to her. "Coa lunin, em nisa." _Love you, my sister._

Lily smiled at his use of Wardswich and breathed a sigh of relief. It was time for her new life to begin. Another new adventure. But she could do it; she had her family with her and now Jonas. She could do this.

Reaching out with her paw, Lily took Jonas' and stepped away from Matthias as her Uncle Brome begun his speech.

"A marriage is like a circle, a ring no beast can bend..."

* * *

"More wine for the married couple!"

"Bring the plum tarts and apple cakes!"

"More wine!"

"Play a jig!"

"No- play a wheel so we can all dance!"

Such were the noises being shouted across Council Lodge following the quick ceremony. Lily and Jonas sat proudly on a small dais at the head of the building watching the revelry around them. Beasts drank and sang, danced and ate until they were moaning in the corners holding their stomachs in obvious pain. Since the ceremony, Jonas had kissed her only two times despite being jeered and caterwauled to do more. Each time Lily what to feel her heart skip and each time she felt nothing more than she had previously. Luckily, her astonishment masked her disappointment long enough for Jonas to smile smugly at her and look away just in time before her face fell in distress.

Lily danced almost every dance, whether it was with Jonas or not, and laughed hysterically when Tulla and Marty snuck up behind her and hoisted her up on the shoulders to dance about a jig once she complained her footpaws were tired. Another pair of otters from Starwot's holt joined in and lifted Jonas as well, and the newlyweds laughed at the silliness of it all. She danced with Matthias and Ratherwood and even Lis put aside his walking stick and danced a slow number with his little _mit flon_, surprising Lily that he knew such a formal dance and could execute it so well. Once the dance was done, Lily continued to dance with the young ones as Jonas returned to the dais to speak with his father and Keldon. After the song was over, Lily just sat down beside Jonas again when Jessop made the announcement that it was time the newlyweds were left alone, pulling both Lily and Jonas to their footpaws and pointing to the door.

"I'll see you bright and early at the forge, son," Jessop jested and looked Lily up and down. "Maybe."

Lily's face flamed redder than Rose's gown. Seeing her reaction, Rose came forward out of the crowd and kissed Lily on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Lily," she whispered to her little maid. "Remember what I said. Everything will be alright."

Jonas laughed and pulled Lily through the crowds pausing only momentarily at the doors to wave at every beast before they slipped off into the night. Lily waited for him to do something romantic; to pick her up and carry her, to dance with her in the warm night air, to kiss her under the stars… anything. Just anything. She would even take being thrown in the waterfall pool if it meant for him to do something… exciting.

When they reached the little cottage off the forge hut, Jonas opened the door for her and led her inside the moonlit home. There wasn't much to it; there was no main room, but merely a kitchen with a table and two chairs, and a hallway running down the side towards the bed chambers. Giving her a little smirk, Jonas pulled her towards the hallway. Lily took a deep breath and walked towards the door at the end, but was surprised when Jonas pulled her paw when they were halfway there.

"Not there, Lily," he grinned and pulled back a curtain to reveal a small dark room. "This is my chamber."

"Then whose is…" Lily questioned as she looked down the hall.

"My father's."

"Your father's?" Lily gaped. She had not thought that Jessop would still be living there now that she and Jonas were married.

"It's only until I build us a cottage, Lily," Jonas chuckled at the astounded look on her face. "It's not forever."

"But we're… I mean he's…"

"He's staying at Keldon's cottage tonight, Lily," Jonas assured her. "It's just us here tonight…"

Lily sighed and tried to calm her nerves. She was anxious enough about what was about to happen without the idea of Jessop popping in bothering her. She knew what was about to happen. She wasn't completely innocent as to what went on between married couples and how babes were made. Rose even talked to her about what to expect and at the worried look that displayed on Lily's features, she had patted her paw and assured her everything would be fine and Jonas would take care of her. Bravely, Lily turned into the alcove, taking one step in and promptly slamming her footpaw into the post of the bed.

"Ouch!" she cried and hopped on one paw, tripping over her gown skirts and falling sideways into a wardrobe then onto the floor. "Agh!"

"Lily!" Jonas shouted and quickly lit a candle. "Lily, are you alright?"

"My footpaw!" Lily groaned and rubbed it against the throbbing feeling. "Oh, Jonas- why didn't you tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"That your bed is right at your d… curtain?" Lily stammered. Now that there was a light, she could see the small confides of the space that was his room. A room without even a proper door.

"I didn't think you would hurt your footpaw," Jonas confessed. "I never do."

"You know where everything is!" Lily protested.

Jonas just shrugged his shoulders gave her a sigh before pulling her up to her footpaws.

"Freeda and Tullgrew brought your things passed today," Jonas said plainly, taking the attention off of what just happened. "They're just over on the chest.

"I'm going to get us some water," Jonas continued with a slight quiver in his voice. "When I come back we can… you know."

"You know?" Lily said, raising an eyebrow at him. _Oh, that makes me more relaxed. He can't even say it…_

"Just get changed, Lily," Jonas blushed slightly and slipped under the curtain.

"Just get changed, he says," Lily muttered to herself and shuffled around the bed to where her things lay. A new nightgown sat out on top of the haversacks containing her things and her plain gray gown had been hung off the side of the wardrobe for the morning. Looking back at the bed, Lily smiled at the sight of a freshly cut lily flower lying on the turned down pillows.

"You're not changed yet," Jonas stated as he came back in the room with two small cups of water. "I thought you would have been at least… undressing."

"I was just looking at everything," Lily breathed and tried to reach the back ties of her gown.

"Do you need… help?" Jonas asked quietly and visibly gulped in either nerves or desire; Lily couldn't tell which one.

"Maybe a little," Lily giggled and comically exaggerated her efforts. "I can't reach."

Jonas chuckled and walked over to her, motioning for her to turn around so he could see the back.

"It's a shame this has to come off," Jonas whispered to her as he loosened the strings. "You look very pretty in it."

"I'm glad you liked it," Lily smiled and then blushed when she felt his paws feel their way inside the loosened gown to feel at her stomach, her hips and up to her shoulders. "Jonas, I…"

But she couldn't finish as he started to place short kisses along her exposed back. They were quick and fleeting without any sort of rhythm. It felt so forced to her as he started to pull down her gown. Panic gripped her and Lily spun away from him, modestly trying to hold her gown to her.

"What is it, Lily?" Jonas questioned with a look of puzzlement on his face. "Did I do something you didn't like?"

"I… I just…" Lily stammered. "I just don't know what I'm doing!"

"You're not supposed to Lily," Jonas chuckled. "I'm supposed to teach you what I like."

"What you like?" Lily gaped. She had never heard it explained like that before. From what she had been told, bedding was supposed to be a mutual pleasure; another form of love. The way Jonas just described it sounded very one sided.

"Yes," Jonas smiled smugly. "I'm your husband, Lily. You're supposed to want to please me."

"I… I…"

"Come here, Lily," Jonas said kindly and held out a paw. "Let me show you what I mean."

"Jonas…"

"I'll be gentle," he smiled warmly at her. "Come on, Lily. Come here, wife."

Lily sighed and made the two steps towards him thinking she was going fall into a comforting embrace and was instead met with Jonas' kiss on her lips. She thought to pull away at first, but then stopped, hoping and waiting for that skipped heartbeat. It never came. He continued to kiss her as he pulled the gown away and leaned her down slowly on his bed. Breaking away from their kiss, Jonas motioned for her to move up the bed and pulled off his own jerkin, jumping in beside her still clad in his shirt.

"Aren't we supposed to take these all off?" Lily asked meekly, looking down at her shift still on her body.

"No," Jonas replied curtly and felt around the fabric. "It's not like this hides anything anyways…"

"But what about you?" Lily whispered, feeling the strength in his arms and shoulders from his trade under the simple linen. "Couldn't I see… you?"

But Jonas wasn't listening to her and he flopped down on her and started kissing her body in his short kisses again, working his way up between her legs. Lily tried to relax against the pillows and enjoy his attentions, but she had a horrible feeling rising in her stomach. A horrible feeling that was replaced by…

"Ouch!" Lily cried and grabbed at Jonas' shoulders against the hurt that was coursing through her body. After a few breaths she realized that Jonas had pulled up her shift and had entered her.

"Easy, Lily," Jonas husked out and laid her back down on the pillows. "It's alright..."

"Jonas," Lily grimaced as he groaned and started to move on top of her in rough short motions. "Jonas…"

"Oh, Lily!" Jonas panted in her ear hotly and placed a wet kiss on the side of her neck. "Lily…"

Lily turned away from him and shuttered inwardly at his uncoordinated movements as he panted and pushed himself within her quickly. She felt she should do something, but every time she tried to move with his motion, Jonas got more awkward and the pain increased. Lily bit her lip against the unpleasurable feeling and turned her head away so he couldn't see her expression. Jonas was groaning and grunting on top of her in obvious enjoyment, placing forced kisses on her cheek and neck.

"You can speak, Lily," Jonas moaned to her. "You can tell me how much you like it…"

_But I don't!_ Lily wanted to yell. She could feel herself shaking now. Was this how bedding was supposed to feel? It was so awkward and painful- it hardly seemed real.

"Jonas, can you kiss me?" Lily gasped out. Maybe if he kissed her, it would feel different. Hopefully.

Jonas gave a triumphant chuckle and claimed her mouth roughly in a wet, sloppy kiss causing Lily's eyes to fly open and she tried to push herself deeper into the pillows to get away from him. Jonas groaned and followed her, mistaking her movement as encouragement and started moving faster on her.

Lily shook his kiss off and tried to push his shoulders back from her.

"Jonas, please- you're hurting me!" Lily cried. "Jonas, please sto…"

"Oh, Lily!" Jonas yelled and stiffened on top of her for a moment, giving two last twitches in her and collapsing onto her chest. Lily breathed a sigh of relief that his movements had stopped. Rolling off her, Jonas smiled and reached for the cup of water, downing it with one gulp. Lifting the other, he offered it to Lily who only shook her head in rejection. Jonas shrugged and drank it as well, falling back into the pillows and pulling Lily into his chest.

"You're all mine now," he sighed happily and yawned as if suddenly exhausted. "Now, you really are my wife."

Lily was too stunned to respond.

_That was it?_ She thought. _How is that supposed to be a form of love? That was it?_

Lily tried to wiggle away from Jonas' sweaty embrace, but he just held her tighter and gave her a quick kiss on her headfur. Once he was snoring loudly in his sleep, Lily was able to wiggle her way out from under his arm, curling up on the far side of the bed and stared dry-eyed at the wall trying to acknowledge what had just happened to her.

* * *

A large bird flew in the crisp night sky, riding the currents around a large mountain and flapping downwards to observe the land below for signs of villages. He had come across a few settlements since leaving the Northern Realm, but still had not yet found the smithmouse. But he would. The ol' Soot always delivered his missive.

Perched in a bough of an ash tree, a short eared owl sat observing her territory. She watched as the strange looking bird flew across the sky towards the south. It was strange to have a bird she didn't recognize in her territory and even stranger for it to be flying at night.

"It's a seabird," an aging voice said behind her. "It's going south. It's searching for something."

"Noonvale," the owl responded, turning to look at the aging form of her mother. "You don't think it would find Noonvale?"

"I think it will from the sky," the old owl responded. "Emalet, they must be warned."

"I'll go," Emalet nodded and stretched her wings for flight. Flexing her sharp talons on the tree bough, she added, "He won't reach Noonvale."

* * *

**IF YOU READ IT, PLEASE REVIEW IT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a short bridge chapter here before we get to an exciting fight scene!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Lily awoke the next morning to the faint tinning sound of a hammer tapping on an anvil and sunlight filtering through the small window beside her and under the drawn curtain across the chamber entrance. Rolling over she found Jonas was no longer in bed; the covers on his side pulled up and the lily flower that had been on their pillows was now in a tall cup of water on a stool beside the bed. Everything in the room was neat and tidy, every item having its place despite the small confines of the chamber.

Lily sighed and sat up to pull her knees to her chin to hug herself. She felt sore and tired, but also embarrassed. What happened last night was not how she pictured her wedding night to be. It had been so quick and painful, and she felt so jilted; emotions different to what she had assumed she would feel. When Rose had talked to her about what to expect, Lily had envisioned something slow and wonderful, a great rush of love and an overwhelming sense of belonging. She had painted a completely different image in her mind against what had actually been the reality, but maybe it was just her. Maybe she did something wrong.

Giving a little huff, Lily glanced around the empty room again, feeling very isolated and lonely. She definitely didn't think that she would be waking up alone the next morning, but perhaps that was how displeased Jonas was with her. Slowly, she replayed the evening in her mind, trying to think of what she could have done differently or what she had done wrong, hating the feeling of doubt that circulated her thoughts. She had always been so confident in her abilities, but now she was second guessing everything. She recalled the whole wedding, right back to her walking towards Jonas at Matthias' side, finding little faults in things from her quickness of step to her tight grip on her brother's arm. Angrily, she hit the mattress beside her. Her own mind was ruining her wedding for her as she focussed on the negatives and not the positives of what was a joyous event. She had to stop it. Whatever had happened, she couldn't take back or change; she just had to move forward from.

Lily was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the hammering had stopped until the light patter of footpaws could be heard in the hallway. She just had time to pull the blanket up around her when Jonas poked his head around the curtain.

"Ah, good morning, my wife," he said with a warm smile and came in carrying a steaming bowl and a cup of cool cordial. "I figured you'd be up by now so I brought you some breakfast."

"Thank-you, Jonas," Lily said shyly and accepted the bowl and cup. "I am a little hungry."

"Well, it's just porridge," Jonas chuckled. "But it's warm and doesn't taste that bad."

Lily smiled as she took a mouthful and forced herself to swallow. No, it didn't taste that bad; it tasted awful, but the thought was what counted.

"Are you feeling alright this morning?" Jonas asked with a slight blush. "I'm told you maids can hurt after… you know, the first time."

"I'll be alright," Lily stammered and focused her attention on her bowl. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you last night."

"Disappoint me?" Jonas smirked. "Far from it, Lily. Why would you think that?"

"Because I… it was… you mean, you _liked that_?" Lily gaped at him.

"Wasn't it obvious I enjoyed it?" Jonas said with a smug smile and then frowned when he realized she wasn't jesting. "Wait, you mean you didn't?"

"It was," Lily started to lie, but couldn't. "Oh Jonas, it was strange and awkward…"

"You'll get used to it," Jonas said half annoyed at her bluntness. "Maids always find it hard the first time, but it will get better, you'll see."

"You seem to be very confident in what I will do," Lily observed with a raised eyebrow. "Or rather, what we _maids_ will do. How would you know these things, Jonas?"

"My father and few of the other males have given me some advice," Jonas shrugged. "They said you would be like this."

"Like what?" Lily asked and set her jaw defensively. She was trying to be open with him about how she felt and he was just pushing her aside as if her concerns meant nothing.

"I have to work at the forge this morning," Jonas said, changing the subject completely to avoid confrontation. "You can do whatever you wish until lunch and then we can spend the afternoon together if you like?"

"That would be nice I suppose," Lily sighed. She wasn't going to get anywhere arguing with him anyways.

"Good," Jonas nodded and turned to go towards the door. "I'll come get you when I'm finished."

"But how will you know where I am?" Lily giggled.

"You'll be drawing, won't you?" Jonas replied with a little smirk and motioned to her brown satchel sitting on the chest. "So you'll be in the orchard by the apple trees."

"That's only one of my drawing spots, Jonas," Lily laughed. "I have others too, you know…"

"Well, draw there and that way I will be able to find you," Jonas said in a commanding tone and stepped into the hallway. "I'll see you mid-day, Lily."

"Bye?" Lily called after him and heard the door that joined the forge hut to the cottage open and close, leaving her alone with her thoughts again.

* * *

"Chief Brome!" Keldon called from his cottage steps as he saw the chieftain walking passed with Byron on their way to farewell Starwot and his holt down by the river. Jessop stood beside the Noonvale Elder eyeing the young chieftain harshly.

"A word if you please, Chief!" Keldon continued and whispered something to Jessop who just nodded.

"I am engaged at present!" Brome shouted back, knowing full well what they would want to talk about. "We can discuss whatever is on your mind at council this evening."

"They're following us, Father," Byron said quietly after giving a timid glance over his shoulder and saw Keldon and Jessop striding towards them. "Why are they following us?"

"Because they think that what they have to say is important," Brome huffed. "Just stay silent, alright Byron?"

"Yes, Father," Byron said dutifully and clasped his paws behind his back as Brome had taught him to do when he was not to engage in a conversation.

"Chief Brome, I must insist you hear us out…" Keldon started once they caught up to Brome. "You must be made awa…"

"Have you seen your son this morning, Jessop?" Brome asked, taking control of the conversation. "I have not seen my niece yet. Must have been quite a… historic evening."

"I have not been to the forge yet this morning to see Jonas," Jessop confessed quickly. "But Chief Brome, I must stress the importance of Keldon's concerns…"

"Oh, is a beast dying?" Brome said sarcastically. "Or are we under some sort of attack?"

"Er, no, but…"

"Are the crops failing and a draught upon us?"

"No, but Chief Brome…"

"Is there plague or fire set to the store rooms?"

"No… but…"

"Then it can wait until this evening at the council meeting," Brome said firmly and stopped to eye the two mice sternly. "Now, if you would excuse me, Bryon and I are off to farewell some old friends."

"He broke the law, Chief Brome," Keldon said coldly when Brome turned to continue his walk. "Matthias carried arms yesterday at the joining of Jonas and Lily."

Brome just sighed and closed his eyes to gather strength. He really did not want to deal with this now.

"It is not only against the creed of the village, but also was a great insult to Jessop and Jonas," Keldon continued. "You know their feelings on weaponry and still you allowed Matthias to carry that sword."

"Keldon, we can discuss this later at council," Brome replied, his voice trying to leave no room for retort. "Though I do not see it as an issue…"

"It is still a weapon!" Keldon snapped. "Matthias had a sword at his side. That is…"

"Yes, he carried a small blade," Brome muttered and tried to wave it off.

"Chief Brome…"

"I said enough until council!" Brome shot back quickly and gave Keldon a hard stare. The elder had been pushing himself harder and harder on Brome over the last few seasons and he was getting sick of it. He may be a young chieftain, but he was still the patriarch of Noonvale and needed to assert his position. "I know very well he had a sword. I gave it to him and told him to wear it."

"_You gave him a sword_?" Keldon gaped.

"You shouldn't be so against a simple blade, Keldon," Brome asserted and motioned for Byron to walk on ahead of him while he dealt with the elder and the smith. "My father had to learn the hard way a sword can be a comforting thing. You should not judge a simple piece of mental so harshly and without cause- it may save your life one day."

Keldon opened his mouth to speak when a blood chilling screech sounded through the air, echoing off of the valley's cottages and trees. The four mice stopped and looked skywards as two dark figures streaked over the vale, darkening the grounds with their shadows. Bryon let out a startled squeak and jumped into the folds of Brome's over robe.

"What in the name of the Seasons is that?" Jessop breathed as screams from the villagers could be heard from all around them.

Brome shielded his eyes from the sun, trying to make out the two birds, but it was Rose who vocalized his findings.

"Emalet!"

* * *

**Yes, I know, rather short, but the fight scene with Emalet and the Ol' Soot is a long one, so these little parts had to stand solo.**

**IF YOU READ IT, PLEASE REVIEW IT!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The two birds streaked across the sky above the peaceful village; diving, swooping, chasing and screeching between the cottages and trees in their flight. The seabird was more nimble than the owl, making it faster amongst the confines of the valley as it flew speedily in a straight line before darting out of the way of an object; its movements more similar to a bat than that of a real bird. Over the treetops they flapped and dodged, their bodies blocking the warm summer sun and shadowing the ground below them.

The Noonvalers ran for the cover of their cottages. The owls from the northern mountain visited them but rarely and never under such displays of violence. The sense of danger was heavy in the air causing chills to run down many of the creature's spines.

"Emalet!" Rose screamed as she came out of the stream cottage at the sound of the cries and instantly recognized the short eared owl, talons open and wings stretched wide as she aimed for her prey. Rose did not recognize the other bird. It was similar in size to the owl; black and white in colouring, with a long pointed black beak and webbed feet. It looked similar to the gulls that were around Marshank, but the colouring was off and the tail feathers forked. A seabird. Instantly, Rose paled in her awareness that the bird could have come from the east. Emalet was chasing it, protecting Noonvale from it, trying to drive it off. Panic rose in her throat as she realized the bird could have come from Clunide. What if the seer saw them? Saw Matthias. Saw Marcena…

Matthias had left early that morning to go to his defensive training and Marcena was with Kastern and her cousins in the chieftain's cottage. She had to get them. She had to make sure they were safe. She had to hide them. Without thinking, Rose picked up her skirts and started running against the fleeing creatures up the hill towards Brome's cottage to get her daughter. Faintly, she could hear Brome's voice shouting to quell some of the panic and Ratherwood's call to get out of sight. She didn't listen to the calls; she had to get to them, she had to make sure they were safe.

* * *

"Jonas!" Lily cried as she came out of the smith's cottage to see the scene above her as the two massive birds cut through the Noonvale sky. "Jonas!"

"Lily, get back here!" Jonas yelled as he trotted beside her and grabbed her paw once he saw the danger above them. "Lily, that's an ow…"

"It's Emalet!" Lily said quickly then let her eyes go wide. "Emalet and a… a seabird!"

"Lily, come back into the forge," Jonas snapped as Emalet let out a frustrated cry from narrowly missing her quarry again. "Lily…"

"Matthias and Marcey!" Lily gasped, ripping her paw from Jonas' grasp and taking her gray skirts in her paw to run down the hill. "Jonas, we have to hide them!"

"Lily, get back here!" Jonas yelled, growling in frustration and throwing his hammer at the forge door before taking off after her down the paths.

* * *

Emalet's screech sounded again, but this time she caught the seabird on the wing with her talons. The bird reacted quickly and peaked hard on the owl's clawed foot to ease her hold before she broke it, before stabbing upwards into her soft underbelly. With a painful wail, Emalet tucked her wings and the two birds crashed to the ground of the valley. Both birds jumped to their feet and stared at each other menacingly circling and making low hiss-like noises through their beak nostrils.

Emalet kept low to the ground, her wings half drawn above her, dodging her head and neck back and forth as she favoured her injured foot. The seabird drew himself up to his full height and opened his wings wide, trying to intimidate the owl with his size. The one wing was now bloody and sore, but he showed no sign of weakness, snapping his pointed beak and stabbing the air between them ominously. Emalet hissed and screeched opening her wings and making a move at the seabird who waved his wings furiously, creating a large dust cloud and blurring the owl's vision. Seeing his chance, the bird struck out with his beak, latching onto the Emalet's wing and snapping down on it with a loud crunch. Emalet screeched with pain and lashed out with her talons, catching her opponent across the chest in four long bloody scratches. The bird squawked and pulled back, holding his wings wide again and waiting at the ready for another attack.

"Get those nets from Starwort!" Ratherwood shouted to the males running up from the practice green with staves in their paws. "And lose those hunks of wood- Pneius where are the archers?"

"Linden, Crugger!" the hedgehog yelled and waved them forward. "Follow Ratherwood!"

"Come on, lads!" Lis called and waved them towards him as Marty and Tulla sprinted off to the stream to get Starwort's fishing nets. Quickly, he surveyed the group, looking for Matthias, but he couldn't see him. Figuring Rose must have somehow gotten to him already the old fighter set the two young archers up and told them their targets.

"Aim at the throat lads," Lis growled and pointed to the bird's jowls. "Right under the bill or under the wing. Right up close to the joint."

"Shoot only when you have a clear shot!" Ratherwood ordered from where he had started slinging stones at the birds with some of the other creatures in attempt to drive them apart. "Don't hit Emalet!"

Another loud cry sounded as the bird started using its advantage on the owl, taking to flight so it could stab down at her head and neck. Emalet tried to defend herself, but with her broken wing hindering her ability to fly, she couldn't use her talons and her curved beak could only inflict little injury in comparison to the other bird's long straight bill.

"Fire lads!" Lis yelled at the two archers stayed at the ready, frozen with fear with their bows taunt. Hearing Lis' gruff voice, Crugger snapped out of his trance and let his arrow loose, but it was ill aimed and whizzed by the crest of the seabird's head. Seeing he was being attacked on his flank, the bird let out a loud squawk and wheeled at his new threats.

"Hellsgates! Shoot Linden!" Lis snapped as the bird opened his wings wide in attack when an ear-splitting screech echoed through the valley, startling the seabird and causing him to pull back. The cry rang out again and the bird pulled back further, looking around and skywards to find where the sound had come from.

"What in the name of the Fates was that?" Ratherwood roared, looking at the sky himself in anticipation of a new threat. "What manner of beast makes that noise?"

"A great eagle!" Brome yelled as he joined the group with Byron held tightly in his paws. "Or in this case- Rose!"

"Brilliant lass she is!" Lis laughed and shook his head at the still stunned Linden.

"Give me that," he snarled and ripped the bow from Linden's bows. "Gutless whelp. Now…"

"Brome, where is she?" Ratherwood questioned harshly, his blood pumping through his veins with the rush of battle again. "Pneius- where is Matthias?"

"Rose went to get Marcey from Kastern," Brome replied quickly. "She's going to make for the woods…"

"She's on the ridge!" Keyla pointed as he ran up with his sons and Starwort holding a large net. "She's there with…"

"Rose, get out of here!" Ratherwood roared as he spotted her standing in between Council Lodge and the hill path with Marcey clutching her legs, rubbing her now sore throat. But they weren't the only ones to see her, the seabird saw her as well and leapt into flight again, angered that he had been called off an attack by a hoaxed call. Seeing his charge, Rose picked up the little maid and started running for the trees, but she tripped over her long skirts and she and Marcey toppled over onto the grass.

"Rose!" Brome screamed and threw Bryon into the paws of Pneius to take off in a full run after Lis and Ratherwood. They were just within range of their distance weapons when they heard a loud roar before Matthias charged out from behind a cottage. He had been on a run when he heard Emalet's screams and ran back just in time to hear Rose's eagle imitation. Seeing Rose and Marcey fall, Matthias grabbed a heavy fishing pole from the side of the passing cottage and charged at the bird to protect his family.

_Thwump!_

The pole landed hard on the bird's beak, slamming it shut and shattering with the force of the hit. Shaking his head, the seabird landed to its feet a few paces away before staring at the mouse standing bravely in front of the fallen maids.

"Matthias, get out of here!" Rose shouted as she and Marcey scrambled to their footpaws and edged themselves against the cottage wall. "Matthias- run!"

But Matthias wasn't listening to her. He was deaf to all sounds around him as the blood pumped furiously in his ears. All he could hear was the blood's thumping; all he could see was red. His breath was short and shallow with a mixture of excitement and fear as he allowed his bloodwrath to take hold of his actions, knowing that he wasn't going to stop it. He needed it. He had to defend his family.

Taking his sling from his side, Matthias loaded it quickly and started twirling it as the bird made an advance on him. As the beak snapped forward, Matthias let his stone fly, catching the bird in the eye and driving it back again.

"Mother- run!" Matthias growled as he loaded another pebble and took up a ready stance again. "Run!"

Rose shuddered at the familiar hoarse tone and flash of red in her son's eyes. No matter how much calling to him she made, he was not going to tuck his tail now.

"Come on, Marcey," Rose blurted out and picked the little mouselet in her paws to break into a run again, this time gathering her skirts in her grip.

"Matty!" Marcey screamed as she watched Matthias hurl another stone at the seabird. Burying her face in her retreating mother's shoulder she whispered urgently, "Mama- Matty!"

"He'll be fine, Marcena!" Rose gasped as she ran forward into the trees and towards the safety of the thick underbrush. "Your brother's brave… be brave like your brother, little one…"

"Keyla- those nets!" Lis cried as they watched the bird pluck Matthias' sling from his paw and toss it aside. The young mouse just stood his ground, reaching behind his back to pull out the short shrew sword he had concealed in the folds of his jerkin at his belt.

"Hold on, Matty!" Ratherwood cried as he grabbed the weighted end from Starwort and led the otters forward to throw the net over the bird.

"Ratherwood, get out my way!" Lis snarled, taking aim with his bow. "If I get a clean shot- that's bird's fish bait."

"We need it alive!" Ratherwood replied loudly. "We need to know where it came from Lis- if we have to move them!"

"Matty!" Tulla yelled to his friend as the seabird flapped his wings ruthlessly at the mouse, creating another cloud of dust to blind the Matthias to his moves.

Ducking under a beak strike just the nick of time, Matthias flattened himself on the ground below the dust and focused on the bird's feet. Squinting his eyes, he saw an odd pouch-like holder on left foot of the attacker. He was a messenger.

"It's a messenger!" Matthias yelled and coughed on some dust as he rolled away from another strike.

Lashing out with his sword, Matthias caught the bird hard across the beak with a resonating clang and jumped to his footpaws, ready for his opponent's next move. The bird was just about to strike again when the rough net was tossed over him and he was pulled away from the fighting mouse and down the hill by a team of burly otter males.

"Haul 'im in fast, mates!" Starwort grunted as he helped his holt pull the bird back. "Grumm- set those spikes deep t'hold 'im down!"

"Ois be on it Zurr Star'ot!" Grumm replied loudly as he and Pallum went about driving in stakes to keep the bird anchored to the ground. Underneath the netting the seabird struggled and squawked, infuriated to be captured.

"Matthias!" Brome called to his nephew and held him by the shoulders to look into his red eyes. "Matthias, are you hurt?"

"No," Matthias replied gruffly and shook off Brome's paws. "I'm not."

"Matty, calm down," Lis said sternly, hobbling to stand between the young warrior and the bird. "You need to calm your bloodwrath, Matty- there are too many eyes about."

"No."

Pushing his way past the old fighter, Matthias strode angrily at the bird, his small sword clutched tightly in his paw. Seeing him approach the bird renewed his struggles against the net and huffed air through his nostrils. Unafraid, the young warrior snarled back and held the tip of his blade at the bird's throat.

"Who do you think you are disturbing our village and threating my family?" Matthias' voice thundered. "Speak bird or I will have your bill for a mantle."

"Attackers- murderers- vermin disguised as peace-beasts!" the bird snapped back staring dangerously at Matthias with his dark black-brown eyes. Seeing the red in the mouse's eyes, the bird's expression softened and he stopped struggling, cocking his head to the side in thought.

"You're a messenger!" Matthias pressed. "Where are you from? Who do you pass messages to?"

"You have red eyes," the bird stated. "Mice aren't supposed to have red eyes…"

Matthias just snarled his lip and pressed his sword harder against the feathers. The bird was unresponsive to the blade as he questioned in a barely audible whisper that only Matthias heard.

"Prince Martin?"

Hearing the name instantly pulled Matthias' mind back to a short time of laughter and strong paws hugging him tightly by a fire. Each time he blinked, his mind showed him a new vision of that happy night so long ago and with each blink the red slowly fell from his eyes and his hackles started to drop.

"Peace, friend," Brome said quickly upon hearing the comment and pulled Matthias back away from the bird. Stepping protectively in front of his nephew, Brome held his paws wide in a symbol of peace. "We mean you no harm!"

"No harm?" the bird snapped and gave a short struggle. "You attacked me!"

"You attacked our friend!" Matthias countered as Ratherwood and Lis came up beside him.

"The owl attacked me," the seabird snipped and glared at Emalet where she was being attended to by the Noonvale healers. "And now you've trapped me. Do you have any idea who I… Steward Rayley?" the seabird gawked and cocked his head to the side as he stared at Ratherwood. "What? How?"

"Steward _who_?" Ratherwood gaped and gave Lis a quick glance. "What are you talking about bird?"

"But you're… no, that's impossible, he's in the north…" the bird muttered. "You're not Steward Rayley?"

"No," Ratherwood said coldly and shook his head in the barest of motions at Lis. "I'm not."

"And you," the seabird said quietly and cocked his head at Matthias taking in his dark copper fur. "Your fur… those red eyes…"

"Are nothing for you to be worried about, long beak," Lis said boldly and moved to stand in front of Matthias.

"What's your name and what do you want with Noonvale?" Ratherwood questioned firmly.

"Why should I give you my name when I have yet to hear yours?"

"His name is Ratherwood," Brome said in a loud voice. "The other mouse is named Lis and in the middle is Matth… Matty.

"I am Chieftain Brome Voh of the Parish of Noonvale."

"I am Altair," the bird replied sharply. "But I am more commonly known as Ol' Soot. A messenger from the great island of Eutrusia in the Western Seas."

"And what is your business with Noonvale?"

"I bring a message for a creature that may be here," the Ol' Soot sighed, exhaustion from his fight starting to set in. "I was not _attacking_ any village. I come in peace."

"Some peace," Lis growled. "You're a trained war beast to fight like that."

"All in Eutrusia in service are trained in combat," the seabird scoffed at him. "We never lose a battle."

"Except this one," Matthias countered and thrust his short sword into his belt to cross his arms over his chest. "Except this one where you lost to a group of peaceful creatures."

"You mouse, _are_ trained," the bird snapped at the insult.

"Well, Ol' Soot," Brome said with a nod to the bird's leg band, again trying to take the attention off Matthias. "You are in need of some attention to your injuries, but you first must tell us why you have come Noonvale."

"Not while I'm a prisoner."

Brome sighed and nodded to Starwort and Keyla who gave the order for the otters to release the great bird. Once the net was off, the Ol' Soot rose high on his feet and stretched his great wings. With an appreciative nod to Brome, he announced in a loud, proud voice.

"I seek the smithmouse named Jessop on behalf of her Royal Majesty Queen Cyrene of Eutrusia. Is the smithmouse here?"

"I am," Jessop said boldly and walked forward, stepping around the thin streams of blood streaking the ground from the battle. "I am Jessop."

The Ol' Soot gave a slight sigh of relief and plucked a large scroll of papyrus from his leg band and dropped the missive into Jessop's paws. The mouse faltered slightly at first from the weight, before holding it in front of him to look at the heavy silver rollers on each end and thick wax seal holding the message closed.

"You are Jessop, the once Mastersmith of Eustrus, aren't you?" the Ol' Soot pressed, confused by the mouse's silence.

"Yes," Jessop sighed and glanced up over to the side of the gathering creatures where Jonas and Lily had run up to join them. The old mouse just stared at his son as he laid his paws on Lily's shoulders. Her face was pale with stress and her expression anxious, but she held her ground firmly against the tension in the air. Jessop felt a heavy weight on his shoulders as he looked at the two mice and then back to the scroll. He had an odd feeling this missive was not going to be his alone.

"Thank-you Altair," Brome said in the silence that followed. "Please allow us to treat your wounds while Jessop reviews the message from your queen."

The seabird gave the barest of nods to Brome and a slight bow to Jessop.

"I will wait one day for your answer," he said sternly and waddled off after Brome towards Council Lodge.

Before any beast could question him, Jessop started striding off towards the smith's cottage, calling for Jonas to follow him.

Matthias took a great sigh and shook his head against what had just happened and turned to Emalet.

"Emalet, why?"

"It was a seabird," Emalet whispered as one of the Noonvale healers were already starting to treat the owl's wounds. "We saw it fly from the north. We didn't know where it came from… which sea it was from."

Matthias nodded, knowing her meaning. She was trying to protect him and his family. The rats that threatened his family were from the eastern seas. If the seabird had been from there…

"Thank-you, Emalet," Matthias said gratefully and gave her a warm smile. "My family is in your debt."

Emalet gave a slight bob of her head in acknowledgement and turned her attention back to the healers working at her broken wing.

Turning to the rest of them, Matthias saw Ratherwood striding away from the group on his own towards the trees.

"Ratherwood, where are you going?" Matthias called after him.

"Going to get your mother and sister," he said loudly, his voice heavy with emotion as he disappeared into the trees.

Giving Lis a puzzled glance, Matthias asked, "What's with Ratherwood?"

"Just something the bird said is all, lad," Lis sighed and gestured for Matthias to give him a paw to lean on. All the action had greatly hurt his knees. "Not to worry your head about it."

"By calling him Steward Rayley?"

"Aye," Lis said quietly as Matthias slipped under the fighter's arm and they started to make their way to Council Lodge in search of Brome's salves. "Rayley was his father's name."

* * *

**IF YOU READ IT PLEASE REVIEW IT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Special thanks to Lady Storm and gabbwee for the reviews! To the rest of you reading this story- where are yours?! **

**Sorry this has taken me so long to get out. Real life gets in the way sometimes, but anyways- here it is... and the plot thickens!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Lily had to almost jog to keep up to Jonas as he strode off after his father back to the smith's cottage. Both males wore a serious expression as they wordlessly worked their way back up to their home and away from the bustle and gossip of the village creatures.

She couldn't help but feel the hint of excitement which emulating off the scroll Jessop held in his paws, its large silver rollers winking at her as they caught the sunlight filtering between the trees' leaves. She found it thrilling to feel her pulse race with the thought of adventure and mystery, though judging by Jonas' pale complexion, his thoughts were the opposite. She knew he liked things quiet and predictable, which she had grown to like too now that they were back in Noonvale, but she still loved the delight of a challenge like from her days at Redwall. But that was no longer her life and quickly she repressed the emotions and tried to quell the tremors of excitement in her paws.

Once they reached the smith's cottage, Jessop went in first and Jonas held the door for Lily, letting her walk in ahead before he closed the door quietly. Jessop went immediately to the table and put the scroll down on the pine, pushing aside the lily flower in its cup which Lily had brought out of Jonas' room to try and cheer up the solemn room before the commotion of the fight had torn her away.

Lily looked over to Jonas as he stared at his father, watching his every move as the old mouse took a seat. He had seen his father quiet before, but not quite this reserved. After a short brief of silence, Jessop spoke.

"I never thought they would find me here," was all he said and looked at Jonas with an odd expression on his face. "I wanted to put that life behind me."

"Lily, will you make us some tea?" Jonas asked quietly, noting the stress on his father's face as he sat at the table and eyed the scroll before him. "Please, wife."

"Alright, Jonas," Lily whispered and walked into the small kitchen, opening cupboards until she found the tea jar. Frowning at the empty kettle, Lily listened intently to the exchange between father and son as she poured water into the kettle.

"How did a creature across the seas know of you?" Jonas whispered. "Father, how did they find you?"

"Rumours spread, son," Jessop sighed. "Beasts travel and legends are made."

"But about a… smith?"

"The Eustrus was a great kingdom, Jonas," Jessop said sternly. "It is one of the seats of the Seasons and even though it fell to the cats, it was still considered remarkable. Tales of our creatures are no doubt to have distributed."

"What could they want with you?" Jonas said softly and waved Lily over to him once she had set the kettle on the fire hook. He was trying to make a conscious effort to include her as she was his wife, but inwardly he wished that it was just his father and him in the cottage right now.

"This missive may be addressed to me, Jonas, but I feel it will fall on our family," Jessop replied and with a nod to Lily, continued. "Our whole family."

"There's only one way to find out," Jonas sighed and held Lily's paw and gestured to the kitchen where the kettle was steaming. "Lily- the water."

"Ah, yes, Jonas," Lily said fighting the urge to roll her eyes at him. Biting her tongue, she quickly walked into the kitchen to make there tea, watching as Jonas took the only other seat at the table where he and Jessop were whispering things she couldn't hear. Lily hadn't thought anything of it, until Jessop looked back at her with a sigh and then mutter to Jonas, "She'll be better the second time."

Lily's face flamed to a deep red when she realized that Jessop must have been inquiring about Jonas' bedding with her, and not only that, her apparent shortcoming of it. She couldn't believe that Jonas would talk about it. She couldn't believe he would…

"Lily, are you alright?" Jonas asked from the table. "Your face is bright red."

"It's just from the steam of the kettle," Lily lied quickly and waved him off like it was nothing. Despite herself, Lily's blush deepened and she could feel her ear burning from the heat in her cheeks. Quickly pouring tea into two cups, Lily walked over to place them in front of the two males, giving Jonas a slight smile when he patted his knee for her to sit on it. It was a more intimate gesture like she had been craving, but it seemed forced; like if there had been another chair, he would not have offered a seat in his lap. But regardless of her thoughts, Lily slipped onto his leg and watched as Jessop started picking at the heavy wax seal on the scroll.

"It's an old parchment," Jessop grumbled as he flicked bits of red wax from his claws. "It's like it has been oiled or something."

"It's papyrus," Lily whispered and reached across the table to feel the paper. "It's heavier than parchment so they could oil it against the weather, so not to ruin the inscription inside."

Jessop unrolled the scroll slowly to lie flat on the table. Getting up, the smithmouse leaned over the message, marvelling at the illuminated manuscript and curling inked text.

"What language is that, Father?" Jonas asked as he turned up his nose in puzzlement. "I've never seen anything like that."

"I can't read that," Jessop said plainly. Looking up at his daughter-in-law, he asked, "Lily, you know the script?"

Carefully, Lily took the scroll in her paws and scanned the writing for anything that looked familiar to her. She couldn't make out a single letter, let alone a word. Wherever this scroll came from, it was far different from any place she had ever known.

"It's strange," Lily said quietly, trying to hide the excitement in her voice with her lowered tone. "I can't make any of it out."

"None of it?" Jonas pressed. "It isn't in any of the languages you know?"

"It's not Badgerpaw or Loamscript," Lily shrugged and squinted her eyes harder, hoping some sort of similarity would pop out at her and she would be able to conclude something from the missive. "It's definitely not written in a common language."

"What about that… Wardswich tongue you and Lis are always talking in?" Jonas asked. "Could it be that?"

"Maybe," Lily replied slowly. "Though I don't know how to write it, so I wouldn't know."

"Does Lis know?" Jessop questioned. "Or even that fighter Ratherwood? They are both from the deep south aren't they?"

"They are from Southsward," Lily confessed. "But they claim they don't know how to write the language."

"Perhaps they might recognize it though?" Jonas put in and nodded to the door. "We should do ask them…"

"Wait!" Lily gasped. "A common syntax. See it there? It's noted three times."

"But what does it mean?" Jessop huffed, becoming impatient with Lily's effort when he could just go ask a male and have it done with. Jonas gave his father a pleading look and turned his attention back to Lily. He knew she was passionate about languages, but now was not the time for bumbling maybe translations. He and his father needed to know the scroll's context now.

"E-U-R… no that's a T," Lily muttered to herself and quickly reached inside her satchel that was still slung across her body and pulled out a scrap parchment and a charcoal stick. "C-Y-T… no R…"

"Can you read it?" Jonas asked quickly, his own anticipation sounding in his words. Looking down at her scribbles, he was astonished at the speed in which she was translating the works. She wasn't writing in the common language he knew, but an old one with symbols and runes. "Are you able to translate it?"

"Once I found a common root!" Lily laughed proudly and continued her work. "Just a moment- I still have a bit left to go… D-A… what's a Holder of the Seal? That can't be right…"

"Royals usually have a _Lord_ of the Seal to sign documents on their behalf," Jessop put in. "They also hold the royal seals, signet rings and any other sort of stamp of state."

"So, you've done it then?" Jonas said bluntly. "You know what it says?"

When Lily nodded, Jonas gave her a proud smile. It pleased him that his wife should be so fluent in different languages which other creatures, including himself didn't know.

"Well, go on Lily," Jessop said gruffly. "What does it say?"

Lily started slightly at the sharpness to Jessop's tone before delicately clearing her throat and reading her interpretation aloud:

"_To Jessop, Mastersmith of Eustrus,_

_ Greetings dear sir. An invitation has been extended to you by the paw of Queen Cyrene of Eutrusia to take the position as Mastersmith. A ship will be sent to collect you off the western seaboard. Look for the tall rocks off the north head as markers._

_ Yours on behalf of Her Majesty,_

_ Lord Danudine, Holder of the Seal"_

"That's it?" Jessop gaped at her as Lily put her parchment back down on the table. "That's all it says?"

"As you see," Lily replied and touched a paw lightly to the text then motioned to the scroll. "There isn't much to it."

"They want you to go to this place called Eutrusia?" Jonas muttered to Jessop. "How do you say no?"

"I do not think it was a question, son," Jessop sighed and gestured to the seal stamped into the papyrus. "Generally seals are used for royal decrees, and a royal decree is an order, not an askance."

"Lily, are you sure there isn't more?" Jonas pressed feeling his paws go clammy at the idea of forced change before them. "There has to be more than that."

"That's all it says, Jonas," Lily replied. "This Queen Cyrene wants your father to be his mastersmith and by the sounds of it a ship has already been sent to collect him."

Before Jonas could reply, there was a knock at the door and Keldon strode through the entrance without as much as a come in.

"Jessop is everything alright?" he asked with a smug look on his face as he nodded to the missive. "Chief Brome is looking for you to discuss this… development with the council."

"Yes," the smith nodded. "Jonas' Lily has just translated it for us. It seems there is change on the wind."

"Change!" Keldon laughed and then looked down his nose at Lily. "Well, that seems to be happening a lot around here."

Lily just scowled back at the elder. She didn't know what he was referring to, but usually whenever the mouse had a snide remark it was usually aimed at her family, and in particular Matthias. She was sure Matthias' heroics of the day caused some feathers to be ruffled, especially when he pulled a sword on the tern; a sword that she knew he promised their uncle he wouldn't regularly carry. Though lucky he had, Matthias used violence with a forbidden weapon and was likely to be reprimanded, again.

"Well, what does it say?" Keldon huffed and looked down at the scroll, half annoyed no beast had told him yet. "What does this supposed queen want with you?"

"I must talk to this messenger first," Jessop said quickly. "Then I will present the findings to Chief Brome and the Council."

"I will let them know you are on your way," Keldon scoffed and with another glance at Lily, turned on his heel to leave.

"Keldon, have they found my mother and sister yet?" Lily enquired trying to take the attention off the contents of the message. "Are they back in the valley?"

"I saw that Ratherwood creature bring them out of the woods, yes," Keldon retorted and twisted around to study Lily's face. "He was carrying little Marcena in his paws. Very attentive to that little mouselet, he is."

"Ratherwood is a close friend of the family," Lily countered. "He has always been close."

"Indeed," Keldon chuckled at the maid's glare.

"Jonas, I need to go make sure my sister and mother are alright," Lily said sternly. "Can I meet you in Council Lodge later?"

"Maids are not permitted to Council meetings," Keldon interrupted. "Your presence will not be necessary, Lily."

"Just come back here afterwards and start supper for us," Jonas said softly to her and kissed her paw. "Father and I will be home after the gathering and I will let you know what is happening then."

"Alright," Lily sighed. She hated feeling insignificant, though she knew Jonas was right. So much for them spending any time together that afternoon. Now he would be stuck in meetings and then more than likely have to work in his forge to make up for whatever time he lost that morning. Begrudgingly, Lily kept hearing a little voice inside telling her to get used to being alone, but she didn't want to listen to it. She enjoyed her free time and was quite happy with solidarity, but she also hoped that she would be able to share more of her time with Jonas than just meals.

Giving Jonas a tip of her head, Lily strode out of her new home and down the hill towards the stream cottage.

"You're going to have to be firm with her, Jonas," Keldon sneered as he watched Lily descend the hill from the open door. "She is as headstrong as Laterose."

"She has never had a father to show her how a husband should be treated," Jonas said bluntly and walked over to the window overlooking the rest of Noonvale. "She will have to learn how to be a wife."

"Keldon is right, Jonas," Jessop put in. "You will need to be strict in the beginning or you will lose her in the end."

"She is trying to please me," Jonas responded with a shrug. "We are young. We'll find our own way about it."

"Well, I'm off to the lodge," Keldon declared and walked out of the door. "Jessop, are you coming?"

"I will follow in a moment," the old smith answered with a wave. "I must first talk to my son in private."

Keldon made the barest of motions with his head and then left the cottage threshold, marching off in the direction of Council Lodge.

"Jonas," Jessop said pointedly when the two mice were alone. "Jonas."

"Yes, Father?" Jonas said, turning back from his place at the window. "What is it?"

"Jonas, I cannot make a voyage across the seas at my age."

"I know that, Father."

"You realize a royal decree cannot be ignored," Jessop pressed. "It must be obeyed."

"Yes."

"So you know what I am saying then?"

"I'm not as skilled as you are, Father," Jonas breathed and looked out the small window again. "I do not think I have the knowledge to do our lineage justice."

"Ah, but you do, my son," Jessop said proudly and rising stiffly to his footpaws, carefully picked up the scroll from the table by its silver rollers and gently wound the papyrus back around the bar. Resting a paw on Jonas' shoulder, the smith added. "You have more talent than you give yourself credit for."

"But I wish to stay in Noonvale," Jonas sighed. "I have no need of adventure on the high seas or thirst for the knowledge of new lands."

"Perhaps, but the voyage at sea will only be so long and the land new until you call it home," Jessop smiled at him. "To think my son will be a Mastersmith at a Royal Court. It is an honour you know."

"I know," Jonas relented. "Is that your wish Father? You wish for me to go in your stead?"

"If you accept the offer I give you, yes," Jessop nodded and placed the scroll in his son's paw. "I offer you the opportunity to be more than you are Jonas. I offer you the chance of greatness. Will you honour our family and journey to Eutrusia?"

Jonas sighed deeply and gave his father a hard look. He hated the idea of the unknown before him, but Jessop was right; his father would not fare well on a long sea voyage and a royal decree must be heeded. It seemed there was only one choice in the matter.

"Yes, Father," Jonas said with as much courage as he could muster. "I will be Eutrusia's Mastersmith."

* * *

Across the valley, Lis limped his way down the streambed, heavily leaning on his cane and following the faint paw prints in the soft soil. Grimacing every fourth step, the old fighter chuckled at his lameness, recalling days of his youth when he wasn't bothered by a simple sprint into danger.

"I'd rather have fought the bird," he muttered to joints and slapped at his swollen knees. "At least the bird would have fought fair."

Coming to a fork in the stream and a small groove of willows, Lis splashed his way through the shallows and ducked under the long wispy branches hoping to find Ratherwood in his usual spot. After he had brought a shaken Rose and Marcey back to the stream cottage, Ratherwood slipped out the door and vanished into the forest to be alone. Lis had stayed until he was sure the two maids were fine and Matthias had returned from getting his paw wound bound from where the sooty tern had snatched the sling from him. Once the family was together, the old fighter started following his friend's tracks to make sure he was fine as well.

"Ah, I thought you might be here," Lis chuckled as found Ratherwood sitting on a moss-covered log watching the water flow past. His friend was silent and his brow furrowed in deep concentration. When Ratherwood didn't acknowledge his comment, Lis sighed and plunked himself down on the log and tapped his friend's footpaws with his cane.

"Do you remember when we were young ones and we used to climb that gnarled old tree in the courtyard to get to the walls of the manor?" Lis said with a nudge to Ratherwood's shoulder. "We used to sit up there for hours and watch all the different beasts walk by."

Ratherwood only nodded, never taking his eyes off the stream.

"You know, I miss it sometimes," Lis said with a slight smile on his face. "I often find myself wondering what my brothers did with their lives and if my sisters had any mouselets. Now with myself as crippled as I am, I know I could never make the journey home to see them even if I wanted to. It's a humbling feeling: to know you can never go home again."

Again, Ratherwood only nodded and shifted his position on the log.

"You once told me your Da wanted to bring you and your Mum home," Lis said quietly. "Didn't you say his home was some island from the west? I remember we stole into Lars' map room to look for it once, but we never found it. Isn't that the same place that Altair bird was talking about- this Eutrusia place?"

Ratherwood sighed and dropped his face into his paws, rubbing them lightly over his features. He couldn't talk about it yet. He still had so much running through his mind as he tried to remember things from his past that he had long forgotten.

"You can talk to me, Rath," Lis said firmly and laid a paw on his friend's shoulder. "We've always told each other everything."

"You haven't called me that since we first ventured into Mossflower," Ratherwood chuckled at Lis using his shortened name. "Seasons, that was a long time ago."

"Aye, it was," Lis smirked. "An age it seems."

"I wasn't hearing things when the bird called me… Rayley, was I?" Ratherwood muttered and tossed a pebble into the stream. "I didn't imagine it?"

"No, Ratherwood," Lis replied. "I heard him call you Steward Rayley."

"Do you think it's him?" Ratherwood said quietly, breaking the short silence and giving Lis a worried glance. "They never found my father. What if he got away, boarded a ship and…"

"It could be," Lis breathed, not wanting to be the one to crush his friend's hope that his father had escaped his assumed fate. Like Ratherwood, Rayley had been a legionnaire in the Southern Armies; however, in one particularly bloody battle, he never came home, nor was his body found. Reports from other creatures on the field said they saw him trying to limp away with the retreat, but he was maimed and could only run so fast with one footpaw. It had been the general consensus that the brave mouse had been capture by vermin and more than likely tortured for information.

"But Ratherwood, think about it. Your father was not going to leave you and your mother. Even I know that. He loved you too much. He wouldn't have left either of you behind no matter what opportunity was placed before him."

"I know," Ratherwood sighed. Internally, he was fighting his own foolish hope that he's father was alive against his solid logic, but excitement and faith was slowly pushing his reason aside. It just seemed too coincidental: A mouse that looked like him called Rayley from a place his mother had once told him was his father's homeland- a homeland that his father wanted to return to. It just seemed too surreal to not be true.

"I know in my mind it can't be him, Lis," Ratherwood continued. "But I can't help my heart from hoping it is."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Lis said pointedly and grunted his way up to his footpaws again. "Let's go asked that bloody bird and see what he has to say."

* * *

**Watch for the next chapter... should be out very soon as I am just putting the final few touches on it...**

**IF YOU READ IT PLEASE REVIEW IT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I told you these chapters would start coming quick when it got rolling! A few warnings with this one:**

**1. SPOILER ALERT for Elderstar- sorry, it was unavoidable and though regrettable, necessary. I apologize. I had hoped that I would be finished Elderstar by this point, but it is taking longer to get out than expected. If you don't want a spoiler- skip the first half of the chapter.**

**2. M rated scene at the end.**

**Special thanks to Lady Storm for the review!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Quickly, Ratherwood and Lis made their way to Council Lodge where the large bird lay on a pile of soft balsam boughs cut fresh to make a bed for the creature. He was resting peacefully in the rays of the high sun, his breast heavily bandaged from Emalet's talon lashes and his one eye swollen where Matthias had landed a rock. Apart from that, the bird seemed no worse for wear. An incredible fact considering he had just fought an owl.

Hearing the pair of mice approaching, the sooty tern raised his head and looked at them inquisitively.

"Ah, if it isn't Ratherfoot and Niss," he said in a haughty voice.

"It's Ratherwood and Lis," Lis growled at the bird's lack of respect. It was remarkable to him that this creature could think himself so far above his company; company that had beaten him in a fight, released him and treated his wounds. One would think the least he could do was remember his benefactors' names.

"Oh, right, right," the tern replied with a wave of his wing. "My mind escapes me sometimes. Is there something I can help you with?"

"You can answer some questions for us," Lis snorted. "This place called Eutrusia- it's in the western sea?"

"So I said," the bird replied. "Really, if you're going to ask questions, at least make them interesting…"

"You mentioned a mouse named Rayley, Altair," Ratherwood started plainly. "I wish to know what you know about him."

"And why should I tell you?" Altair replied. "You said you are not he and being that you live here, you could not possibly know of him."

"I am curious as to see why you thought I was he," Ratherwood pressed. "I think I have the right to know more of a beast that I have been mistaken for."

The sooty tern eyed the mouse suspiciously. He did look a lot like the mouse lord from the northern states. They had the same dark fur and build; the same expression and calmness to his tone. It was not an identical appearance by any means, but still a rather uncanny one.

"Rayley is the Steward of the North in my homeland," Altair replied slowly, studying the reactions on Ratherwood's features. "He is arguably the greatest lord in Eutrusia depending on your social circle. He was Eutrusia's Admiral of the Mariner Commission prior to his stewardship."

"How old is he? Has he always been in this… _Eutrusia_ you speak of?"

"Yes, of course he has always been in Eutrusia," Altair snipped, almost insulted Eutrusia would allow an outsider to become a lord of state. "His grandsire Klein was the first to hold the northern steward collar."

"Klein?" Ratherwood mused, rolling the word over on his tongue. It sounded familiar, but he didn't know where from.

"Yes," Altair huffed, already becoming annoyed with the questions. "Lieutenant Klein took the position as offered to him from the Red Prince before his disappearance. Klein's second son Rathburn inherited the title on his father's deathbed and Rathburn's son, Rayley, now holds the seat."

"Second son," Lis pressed at Ratherwood's silence. After hearing the lineage, Lis watched his friend's shoulders slump slightly at the recognition this Rayley was not his father after all. "What happened to his first?"

"Lost at sea," Altair said bluntly, ruffling his feathers and making it obvious he would much rather be resting. "It was a great blow to Steward Klein. It is said he mourned the loss of his son for four seasons."

"What was his name?" Lis questioned. "The one who was lost."

"Rayley," Altair affirmed. "The lost ensign was called Rayley. Presumably, fell overboard on a voyage."

"Da was found on the docks," Ratherwood whispered to Lis quietly. "He was found on the docks of Carminack and your grandfather brought him home."

Lis just nodded, noting the excitement in Ratherwood's voice. He may not have found his father, but he had found a long lost family.

"Lis! Ratherwood!" the young voice of Matthias called from behind them and the two turned to see the budding warrior striding towards them, his short shrew sword sheathed at his side.

"Uncle Brome is looking for the both of you," Matthias put in. "Something about a council meeting."

"No doubt to talk about Jessop's message," Lis grumbled. "Alright _Ratherfoot_, let's go listen to the pompous ones argue over if a bee is yellow with black stripes or black with yellow stripes."

"Are you coming Matty?" Ratherwood asked as they turned to walk around to the front of the lodge. "I'm sure you will want to hear what is involving your new family now!"

"I'll be there in a moment," Matthias called over his shoulder. "I just want to ask our friend a few questions first."

"Suit yourself, laddie-buck!" Lis laughed. "Can't guarantee they'll be any food left for you by the time you get there."

Matthias just waved them off and twisted back around to stare at the bird.

"You're a young lad to be as bold as you are," Altair put in before Matthias could speak. "What are you… seventeen seasons?"

"Fifteen," Matthias corrected him.

"You're tall for your age," the tern observed. "A family trait perhaps?"

"My mother is tall for a maid," Matthias replied, not knowing where this conversation was going. All he wanted to do was ask him who this Prince Martin creature was; he didn't want to overly converse with the bird that attacked Emalet so viciously and left her broken winged and heavily wounded. As it was he felt traitorous even speaking to it, but he needed to know the answer.

"And your father?"

"I don't know my father," Matthias lied.

"Did you not?" Altair mused and raised an eyebrow. "Matty wasn't it? Must be short for something?"

"Matthias."

"_Matthias_?" the Ol' Soot smirked. "Not a very common name on the mainland."

"So," he replied, narrowing his eyes at the seabird. "What of it?"

"No doubt a family name- named for an ancestor perhaps?"

"No," Matthias said shaking his head. "My sister Lily thought of the name. She heard it in a dream, or so I'm told."

"And you don't know your father's name? Or grandsire? Or great-grandsire?"

"I'm a bastard," Matthias choked out bluntly, feeling a lump swell in his throat at his lie. Saying those three little words made him feel like his had just stabbed his father in the heart. Stoically he held a straight face as the bird scrutinized him up and down, looking for any sort of falter, any indication of a lie. He didn't find any.

"Humph," the bird huffed and ruffled his feathers in frustration. He had thought he was on to the mystery. He thought maybe, just maybe the royal line had continued; that their prince had furthered his line on his adventures before returning to his fate. Surely, any heirs he produced would proudly exhort their lineage and not hide it under such shameful pretensions.

"But your eyes were red when you engaged me," Altair pressed not willing to give up on his idea so easily. "Only Badger Lords are said to have red eyes in battle."

"The dust irritates them," Matthias replied with a shrug. "They always go red when it's dusty. Itchy too."

"And your colouring…" the bird grumbled with a flick of his wing at Matthias deep copper fur.

"What about it?"

"The colour is… unique."

"Same as my mother's father apparently," Matthias continued to lie. He was in it too deep now to go back; he had to keep digging.

"Your _grandsire_?"

"Yes, my Grandfather Urran Voh," Matthias replied coldly, wheeling on the bird. "The Voh lineage can be traced to the dawning days. Do you need me to fetch the scrolls?

"No," the bird snorted and waved his wing. "That will not be necessary."

"Who is that beast you called me," Matthias questioned quickly before he lost his nerve. "Who is this creature you call… Prince Martin."

"Inquisitive bunch of mice here, aren't you?" the seabird chuckled. "What do you want to know about the Red Prince?"

"The Red Prince?" Matthias said scrunching up his nose. "I said Prince Martin."

"Prince Martin, the Red Prince, Etifedd of Eutrusia, the Last Elder, Captain Martin, take your pick- they all mean the same mouse."

"But who is he?" Matthias said anxiously. "And why did you call me his name."

"The Red Prince was the last of the true royal Eutrusian line," Altair said firmly and held his head high. "He disappeared when his was a young mouse and was never seen or heard from for an age. It is written an evil creature of the Fates foretold of the kingdom's doom and legends have it that he left to defend his lands abroad."

"But he was seen again," Matthias stated, picking up on the subtle clue. "He must have returned to confirm the legends."

"He returned, but no beast… it was not possible to confirm the legends."

"Did he loose his speech?" Matthias laughed at the flustered bird. "Did he forget how to talk?"

"It is documented he arrived on the shores of Eutrusia mere hours before his death," Altair said defensively.

"He was old?" Matthias asked seriously, dropping the comedic tone to his voice at the sound of a death.

"He was killed," the tern said painfully. "After he liberated his kingdom and freed his love, our last true prince was killed."

"But how…"

"I called you Prince Martin because you have the same colour fur that was once unique to the old line of the royal family," Altair snipped before Matthias could ask any more questions that reminded the tern of Eutrusia's gravest hour. "He was also said to have red eyes in battle- a bloodlust from the Badger Lords in the dawning days to his mother's family. You had red eyes when we were engaged in battle. I wondered… I had hoped… but I am mistaken."

"Matthias!" Brome called from the half door at the back of the lodge which led to the kitchens. "We're waiting!"

"Coming Uncle!" Matthias yelled back and started to walk off towards the entrance.

"I am sorry about your prince," Matthias said gently over his shoulder as he paused at the door, his mind wheeling with thoughts. "May he rest peacefully in the Dark Forest."

* * *

"Lily-Lil, can you come home for dinner every night?" Marcey asked as she sat beside her sister at the table in the stream cottage where the little family was happily finishing off their evening meal with plum pudding and scones with raspberry cream.

"Oh Marcey," Lily smiled and wiped cream off the end of her little sister's nose. "I will need to have dinner with Jonas from now on. Tonight is just a special night because the council meetings are still going on."

"They'll be at it all night too," Matthias grumbled from his chair and shovelled another spoonful of pudding into his mouth. Quickly swallowing, he added. "Probably debating now why the sky is blue and sun doesn't shine out of Kel…"

"Matthias," Rose said slowly in a stern tone, instantly ending her son's insult at the elder. After Brome had ushered Matthias into the lodge from his conversation with the sooty tern, the two mice had been set upon by the Noonvale elders about Matthias wielding a blade about the vale and using it in above all things- violence. The onslaught had caught Brome completely off guard as he thought the news of Jessop's missive far outshone any issues with the sword, but it seemed that was the main concern. Relentlessly, the two mice were berated and the council soon split into two arguing sides, those defending Matthias and those against him. Loud voices and petty insults rang up to the rafters before the young mouse couldn't take the arguing stupidity anymore and drove the sword into the thick oak council table, promptly silencing every beast with his action. Once he had their attention, Matthias eyed them all coldly, formally giving his uncle back his blade saying it wasn't worth the arguments and then spun hard on his heel to leave. Pausing for a brief second at the door, Matthias sneered at them all as he wished them luck should they fall into trouble again, for he would not be armed to save their cowardly hides and then slammed the door closed behind him.

"Sorry, Mama," Matthias sighed and leaned back in his chair. He knew better than to throw ideal insults around, but he was just so angry. Here he was, just starting to feel like he belonged and they snatched it away from him. It was only a short sword. Didn't beasts trust him enough to carry it? Had he not just proved he only used it for battle? Had he not just used it in last resort defense?

"I am sure they are just discusses Jessop's travel arrangements," Rose said plainly and nodded to Lily. "Lily, when did you say the missive wanted him to leave?"

"It didn't really," Lily confessed. "It just said a ship would be on the coast for him."

"Are they taking Keldon, too?" Matthias mumbled under his breath.

"Matthias!" Rose snapped. "Really, Matthias- where has all resentment come from?"

"Really, Mama- you're asking me that?"

"I suppose I know, but I had hoped as you got older you would become wiser," Rose admonished him. "I hoped you would have learnt to keep your anger in check."

Matthias just muttered something inaudible and took another large bit of scone to stop him from saying something he would regret, or simply would upset Rose further.

"Matty's still cranky," Marcey giggled and snapped her fingers like she just got a wonderful idea. "Lily-Lil should stay over! Your bed is still in our room…"

"Marcey, Lily needs to go home to Jonas at night," Rose smiled and pulled a few strains of headfur from her youngest daughter's face.

"Seasons forbid the sun to set," Lily mumbled under her breath, causing Rose to raise an eyebrow and give her daughter an inquisitive look.

"I suppose she has to go so Jon-das can tap on her tummy," Marcena said matter-of-factly and continued fiddling with her pudding. Matthias choked on his mouthful at his little sister's statement, coughing and hammering on his chest, while Lily's face instantly flamed to the deepest red possible.

"Ah, Marcena," Rose said, stumbling through her own astonishment. "What do you mean by Jonas needs to tap on Lily's stomach?"

"For mouselings of course," Marcey said with a shrug like it was no big deal. "Auntie Kastern says now that Lily-Lil is married, it won't be long before I'm an auntie too and so she has to go home so Jon-das can tap on her tummy and tell the mouselings it's time to come out."

Matthias bit his lip hard to hold in his laughter as he got up from the table to take his dishes to the kitchen in attempt to hide his amusement.

"Tell the mouselings to come out?" Rose giggled and handed her grinning son her plate as well. "Marcey, who told you…"

"Uncle Brome did," Marcena replied and jumped onto her seat to demonstrate her newfound knowledge on her on stomach. "Uncle Brome says there are always mouselings in a maid's tummy and once she is married her husband just taps her three times and tells the babes it's time to come out."

Matthias and Rose burst out into laughter and Lily just continued to blush, burying her face in her paws to hide herself. She knew it was childish, but the idea of Jonas bedding her enough to make babe scared her. She was already apprehensive enough about what that evening would bring let alone countless nights in the future.

"You are the silliest little maiden, do you know that?" Matthias chuckled, coming back into the main room and picking Marcena up to hold her in the air above him.

"Matty- put me down!" Marcena giggled and squirmed in her brother's firm hold. She thought he was the greatest creature in the world and loved him more than anything. Even when he tossed her high in the air to make her squeal she always knew he would catch her. After all, that was his present to her on his first birthday; Matthias promised her he would always keep her safe and he always had. Her brother would never let anything bad happen to her. Not ever.

"Lily, help me in the kitchen for a moment," Rose said with a smile as she watched the two siblings banter back and forth while she picked up a platter to take to the kitchen. "Marcey, why don't you and Matthias sing by the fire for a moment?"

"Only if I get to pick the song!" Matthias jested and placed the little maid on the floor so she could run to the fire and retrieve the lute from its resting place.

Lily quietly rose from her chair, following Rose into the kitchen and placing her own flatware on the counter while Rose poured a bucket of warm water into the washing bin.

"Lily, what is the matter?" Rose asked softly once they were alone. "What was that comment about back there?"

"About the council meeting taking so long?"

"About the Seasons forbidding the sun to set," Rose pressed. "Lily, you should be _wanting_ night to come."

Lily shook her head and made a face. "Mama, I never want to do that again."

"Lily," Rose breathed slowly. She didn't know what to say to her. "I told you of what was to come between you and Jonas."

"You didn't tell me it would hurt so much!" Lily gasped, blurting out her feeling despite her embarrassment. "It was awful and I never want to go through with it again."

"Lily, I warned you it would be uncomfortable, but the pain passes and it can be quite enjoyable…"

"There is no way _that_ would ever be enjoyable to any beast," Lily mumbled. Before Rose could reply there was a knock on the cottage door.

"Lily-Lil!" Marcey called from the main room. "Jon-das is here!"

"I have to go," Lily said quietly and gave Rose as sad smile. "Goodnight, Mama."

"Lily, stop," Rose whispered and clasped her daughter's paw. "Lily, if you don't want to do this…"

"Are you ready to go, Lily?" Jonas said softly from kitchen entrance. "It's late and there's a storm coming in; we really should get home."

"Yes, Jonas," Lily nodded and let go of her mother's paw. "Goodnight, Mama. Can I come past tomorrow for tea?"

"Of course you can Lily!" Rose smiled brightly. "Why would you ever ask to home again?"

"You won't have time visiting tomorrow, Lily," Jonas said bluntly. "You'll be too busy packing."

"Packing?" Lily gaped at him. "Why would I be packing?"

"Because we are leaving Noonvale," Jonas said matter-of-factly and looked up at Rose's short gasp. "I am to take my father's place as the new Mastersmith of Eutrusia. He has conversed with the seabird and it has just been announced at council. In two days' time, we need to be on our way to the western coast to meet the ship."

* * *

"An exciting day, huh?" Jonas sighed as he got into bed that evening and pulled himself up beside Lily. "It seemed like each moment brought a new development."

"Yes," Lily answered mechanically and jumped slightly when he placed a soft paw on her stomach that brought her out of her deeper thoughts about her family's reactions to Jonas' statement of their upcoming departure from Noonvale. "I can only imagine what tomorrow will bring."

"Hopefully no more change!" Jonas chuckled and squeezed closer to her, rubbing her stomach in what he thought was a suggestive action. When he didn't get any reaction, he sighed at the concentrated look on her face and asked, "What does your mother want to see you about tomorrow morning so early?"

"I'm not sure," Lily lied. She knew very well what Rose wanted to talk to her about. As soon as Jonas had declared they were leaving the valley, Rose and Matthias had gone instantly silent, only Marcey making a noise as she hummed and strummed the lute. After what had seemed an eternity to Lily, Rose had expressed a wish for Lily to join her directly after breakfast. Lily could only nod, not trusting her own voice with her mother trying to cover up her distress and Matthias' stern gaze burning into the back of her head from his place by the fire. She knew she wasn't to leave Noonvale, but if Jonas was bound for the coast and to land beyond, as his wife she must follow him.

"It's probably to help her with some sort of baking," Lily added, trying to make it sound like it was nothing.

"Are you excited for the journey?" Jonas questioned. "You aren't sad to leave your home?"

"It will be exciting to go on a ship," Lily confessed. "It will be quite the adventure."

"I hate adventures," Jonas muttered and flopped onto his back. "I'd much rather stay at home."

"Then why did you accept the position?" Lily asked rolling over to look at him. "If you didn't want to go then…"

"I am honouring my family by going, Lily," Jonas interrupted her as if it was nothing. "They have always been mastersmiths. For me to carry on the title is… expected."

"Being a mastersmith is an honoured position then?" Lily probed. "I have no idea what being a mastersmith would entail."

"My father tells me I will be in charge of whatever smith gild they have in this new land and I will be the official metalworker for the royal family," Jonas said plainly. "So yes, to answer your question, it is an honour."

"Well, I am proud of you Jonas," Lily smiled and tried to sound supportive. "Congratulations on your new position."

Jonas grinned at her and pulled her down to him by the back of her neck to kiss her. At first Lily went rigid, as she always did when he first kissed her, but then she softened to his touch and pressed up against him. Releasing her lips, he looked at her and smiled, happy that she was so supportive. She was trying to please him and be a good wife he knew, but he wanted more than that right now.

"Maybe we should celebrate?" Jonas said quietly with a slight blush and rolled himself on top of her. "It's not every day I become a mastersmith, you know."

"Do you want me to get some wine?" Lily whispered, trying to wiggle out from under him. "I think I saw you had a bottle in the pantry…"

"Maybe after," Jonas smiled and started pulling her nightgown up. "I thought we could celebrate with just… ourselves."

"Jonas, I…" Lily started, but stopped when she heard pawsteps and saw Jessop's shadow from under the curtain as he walked down the corridor towards his room.

"We'll have to be quiet tonight," Jonas chuckled and gave her some short kisses down the side of her neck. "My father is just down the hall."

Lily bit her lip and turned her head away. It was going to hurt again, she just knew it. Maybe if she closed her eyes and imagined she was someplace else, she wouldn't feel it as much.

"Lily, stop shaking," Jonas sighed and tried to soothe her. "Easy wife, it won't hurt this time…"

Lily only nodded to acknowledge him as he felt his way around her body, kissing wet pecks on her exposed fur and giving a playful, but much too rough nip below her ear.

"Ouch!" Lily gasped and let her paw flew to her hurt. "Jonas, why did you do that?"

"To get some sort of reaction out of you," Jonas glared at her in the shadowy light of the room. "Lily, you're just shaking and not moving."

"I'm sorry, Jonas," Lily mumbled, blushing deeply at his criticism. "I just don't want it to hurt again."

"I only hurts the first time, Lily," Jonas sighed in frustration. "Surely, your mother at least told you that."

"Yes," Lily confessed not paying attention to the slight he just gave Rose. "But I am allowed to worry."

"Then let me prove your worries are unwarranted," Jonas said slyly and pull her nightgown higher and settled himself between her legs. "Just relax, Lily. I promise you it will be alright."

To Jonas' credit, he was right; Lily felt no pain that time he entered her. His movements were still quick and erratic, but at least they didn't cause her pain.

"Ah, Lily," Jonas groaned in her ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to follow his movements with her hips. Kissing her hard on the lips, Jonas relished in his enjoyment of being inside her and feeling pleasure. His need doubled at the realization that Lily seemed to be enjoying herself this time and he started to move faster on her, thrusting harder and deeper.

"Jonas!" Lily gasped once she broke away from his kiss. She could feel her blood racing through her veins and despite his arrhythmic motions, she started to feel pleasure and…

"Lily!" Jonas groaned loudly and stiffened on top of her, pulling her hip up tight to him and clenching his teeth like he was in pain. Lily loosened her hold on his shoulders to look at him when his thrusting stopped and he just gasped for breath above her.

"Are we… done?" Lily whispered and frowned when Jonas rolled off her and lay on his back to catch his breath.

_That must have been it_, Lily thought and modestly pulled her nightgown back down around her footpaws and brought the quilt up around her shoulders. _That was… quick._

"We are done for now," Jonas chuckled at her plain expression and rolled over onto his face the entrance way. "Get some sleep Lily; tomorrow will be a long day."

* * *

**IF YOU READ IT, PLEASE REVIEW** IT!


	13. Chapter 13

**Yep, you guessed it, another chapter. Quite a lot of hidden developments and foreshadowing in this chapter. Read carefully.**

* * *

Chapter 13

"He has to stop pushing himself, Gonff," Sister Cecily whispered to the mousethief as they walked the rows of cots in Redwall's infirmary. At the end, in his seemingly tradition place by the open window, Martin lay sound asleep propped up by a mound of pillows and covered by a warm quilt despite the heat of the day. The retired warrior had been stripped of his coarse habit and remained clad only in a light undershirt.

"Martin has to realize he is not as young as he used to be…"

"Cecily, we are far from ancient beasts," Gonff retorted with a chuckle, noting the gray strands of headfur starting to peek out from beneath the sister's wimple she wore as her station as Redwall senior healer. "We're not young by any means, but…"

"But we are all aging, Gonff," Cecily put in sternly. "The seasons change forward Gonff, not backward."

"Aye, they do that," Gonff mused. Right now Columbine was meeting with Gonflet's Saffron at Saint Ninian's to discuss wedding plans. It was only a matter of weeks before the impeding wedding and things were moving fast. To every beasts' astonishment, Gonflet had asked Martin to stand beside him for the ceremony, declaring comically if his Uncle Martin was standing beside him, he'd be too scared to run away. Looking down at Martin, Gonff saw the shell of what once been the most feared fighter in the land and now was a simple abbey brother. A creature who had taken countless wounds and still fought on, yet now here he was laid low by a simple organ. Martin grumbled something in his sleep and balled the blanket up larger in his arms, muttering and nestling his head in the folds of the quilt. After all this time, he still slept like she was in his arms.

"I'll talk to him, Cecily," Gonff said with a sigh and sat down in the chair beside the bed, tisking at the picked at oatcake and half-drunk beaker of water. "You know Cecily, if you want him to eat that, you should have put butter on it at least."

"Martin isn't going to eat butter anymore, Gonff," Cecily snorted at the mouse and handed him a piece of parchment. "I'm changing his diet to see if it helps his… condition."

"No sweets, creams, butters, pastries, heavy stews, milk…" Gonff read off the list and then looked at the sister with mock disbelief. "Seasons, Cecily- what is our warrior to eat? Gruel?"

"If it keeps him alive, then yes," Cecily countered and wagged a paw at Gonff's nose. "And no cheating by swiping him things either, Gonff. I have prepared a list for Columbine as well who I know will take this seriously."

"Might as well walk behind him with a hot poker," Gonff grumped.

"His heart pokes at him enough."

"So it stopped again?" Gonff said with a sigh, looking at his sleeping friend. "What caused it this time?"

"He was simply walking by the pond with Timmin's new squirrelbabe watching him crawl after grass hoppers," Cecily replied. "Ferdy says they saw him go down on one knee from the wall, but thought he was just picking something up. It wasn't until Timkin started crawling for the water and Martin made some erratic movement to pull the babe away that they realized he was having another attack."

"But you were the one who ordered him to walk more."

"I know I was, Gonff," Cecily sighed. "I also told him to stay away from things that hurt, but every day he is playing with the Dibbuns or walking in the gardens. You can't tell me _those_ don't hurt, no matter what he has tricked his mind and the world into thinking."

"I'll talk to him," Gonff whispered knowingly. "When will he wake up?"

"Within an hour," Cecily smirked and pointed to the food and drink on the nesting table. "He caught onto my tricks at trying to get him to rest."

"You shouldn't be drugging him, Cecily," Gonff said crossly. "He would have just rested if you told him to."

"I didn't want to take the chance," she shrugged and opened the window to let more of the warm summer breeze through. "I am going to Cavern Hole for the mid-day meal. Are you coming?"

"I'll wait with Martin," Gonff said and waved off Cecily off. "I'll stay here the rest of the day with him and make him rest up."

Once she was gone, Gonff frowned at the seriousness of the situation. This was Martin's fourth episode that season. They were becoming more frequent and more unpredictable. At first it had only struck him whenever he did too much exercise, whenever he strained his heart too much. Reluctantly, he had stopped his secret morning runs to Camp Willow after Gonff harshly impressed on him that he was a Brother of Redwall and no longer a Warrior of Redwall. He did not need to push himself as he used to. For a time, it seemed to work, until a different kind of tension to his heart arose as he started looking after the Dibbuns more and more. At first they banned him from playing any sort of games with them, but that didn't work; Bella had found him with at least twenty young ones piled up around him under the apple trees, all of them sleeping peacefully in the warm summer sun. It was then they knew why his heart pains continued. As much as they were his saviour, the Dibbuns were his weakness. Through them he got to be the beast he had longed to be, but as a penalty he was constantly reminded of his one-time family; of his inquisitive little maiden who worshiped him and his little son with his clear hazel eyes.

Every time a young maid picked up a parchment to draw or skip happily across the green, they watched him rub his chest. Each little one that learned to crawl, he lay on his belly and encouraged it forward, smiling and resisting the urge to call it by another beast's name. There wasn't a young ones' paw in Redwall that he had not held for its first steps. After the evening meals, they always pulled him to a seat by the fire and crowd around him as he told stories of great deeds, but never of himself. He never thought of himself as something out of a legend. They were always stories other creatures. At night he could be found tucking the young ones into their cots, rocking the odd one in his arms as he lulled them to sleep with a verseless tune- its words lost from his memory long ago. During the thunderstorms, he was the first to their fearful cries and would sleep in the large rocker by the fire so they knew he was there to protect them. He fussed and bustled over them more dutifully than an old hogwife and they loved him for it and regardless of the pains it caused them, he was resolute that no beast was going to take him away from them. He was able to have a shred of what could have been his happiness and he was never going to let it go.

"Ah, Martin, why is this happening to you?" Gonff sighed and leaned forward to rest his face in his paws. "You've fought through so much- how is it the greatest thing in your body is the weakest?"

The breeze fluttered through the open window, rolling and curving like a melody, carrying a sweet perfume on the air from the abbey gardens. The scent of the newly bloomed roses filtered into the infirmary and Gonff watched as Martin coughed and grimaced in pain, rolling over and curling into a tight ball like he had just taken a strike to the chest. Immediately the mousethief sprain to his footpaws, slamming the glass shut in the casement and staring back at Martin's painful expression. Slowly, as the smell diminished, Martin relaxed and he returned to his relative peaceful slumber.

"It's because you all but cut it out to give to her," Gonff breathed, answering his own question. Silently he cursed the Fates for Martin's lot and plunked himself down on the chair again, quietly witnessing his friend's dream-like mutterings and nuzzles into his pillow like it was a mound of soft waving headfur.

* * *

"No," Rose said sternly as Lily sat in one of the chairs by the fire in the stream cottage. At Lily's footpaws, Marcey was playing with her dolls and Matthias, Ratherwood and Lis stood at the hearth, each of them with their arms folded crossly over their chests and giving her looks that could melt iron. In the middle of the room, Rose paced back and forth, alternating wringing her paws and holding her hips. Stopping abruptly, she wheeled to look at Lily with a tortured look on her face.

"You are not going _anywhere_ Lily of Noonvale!" Rose snapped and pointed an angry paw at her. "I don't care what position Jonas has felt it necessary to take. You are not going. Is that understood?"

"Mama, Jonas is my husband," Lily said matter-of-factly knowing Rose wasn't lashing out at her directly, but merely the situation. "I must follow him wherever he chooses to go."

"No!" Rose chirped and resumed her pacing. "No. No. No. No!"

"Lily, you're not leaving," Matthias said firmly when Rose let out a frustrated growl. "You know none of us can leave Noonvale. What makes you think that you can just walk away from everything every beast has done for us? Look at what Mama and Father gave up…"

"Don't you lecture me on what Mama and Daddy gave up for our family, Matthias," Lily said angrily. "I was there remember? I was the one who had to watch them rip their hearts out…"

"Lily!" Ratherwood said sharply. "Matthias is just trying to show you that many creatures have giving up their lives to keep your family safe and you cannot just turn your tail on their sacrifices."

"I'm not turning my tail!" Lily exclaimed. "Matty, Ratherwood, I know how much every beast gave. I know we have remained hidden all these seasons because of those sacrifices, but though it is for the protection of my family it is not for… me."

Rose stopped her pacing at Lily's declaration and even Marcey looked up from the reed mat, looking deeply at her sister's brown eyes.

"But you are my sister Lily-Lil," Marcey said plainly.

"Lily, enough of this," Rose said quickly and picked Marcey up to hold the mouselet in her paws. "I'm not discussing this anymore. You're not going. I have already talked to your uncle. He is right now trying to dissuade Jessop and Jonas from this foolish idea."

"It's not foolish, Mama," Lily countered. "It's a great honour for Jonas. He's…"

"He's a liar!" Rose said angrily. "He sat in that very chair you are and told me he was to stay in Noonvale. He promised me when he asked for your paw. He…"

But Rose couldn't finish. She was too angry and instead of lashing out with hurtful words she hugged Marcena tight and picked up her pacing where she left off.

"Mit flon," Lis said softly, trying his paw that the situation. "What happens if you do leave? What if that cursed creature sees you and the rat comes to finish the job? What then? It was only by the skin of our teeth that your mother's mad plan worked anyway. I doubt the Seasons would find us again so lucky, lassie."

"I know, Lis," Lily sighed and held her paws wide. "But what am I to do? Jonas does not know of our family secret and I can't refuse to go with him without just reason; reason that even if I told Jonas in confidence would need to be explained to the rest of the valley once I stay behind and he leaves.

"And then what of our sacrifices and secrets?" Lily pressed. "You don't think the rumours will spread then? You don't think that every beast will be talking about the lost children of Martin the Warrior? Of Mama surviving Matty's birth? Of you and Lis rising from the dead and resurfacing here in Noonvale? You don't think me refusing to follow my husband won't put all these into motion?"

"Lily, you exaggerate," Matthias sighed.

"No, Matthias, I'm telling the truth," Lily said bravely and took a deep breath.

"I am not a blood relation to Daddy," she continued. "The seer won't watch me. I'm inconsequential. Clunide won't bother with me, but he will if he hears rumours of Matty or Marcey. I won't have the rat try to take my family again. I will leave Noonvale quietly with Jonas and keep my family safe with my silence as we have always done."

"Lily, you can't leave," Rose pleaded, tears misting her eyes at her daughter's brave words. "I need you to stay here. Please Lily."

"Mama, I can't," Lily said with a sad smile. "I must do as Jonas wishes; as you would have done as Daddy would have wished."

"If your mother did that- we'd probably all be dead," Ratherwood sighed. "Martin wanted you all to stay at Redwall. If Rose had listened to him and not pressed for the escape, Clunide would have overrun us."

"Of all the stubborn, snub-nosed, twisted-tailed…" Brome snarled as he came in the door of the cottage. "Lily of Noonvale- you are married into the most narrow-minded family of the north!"

"The Chieftain of Noonvale growling out insults?" Lis chuckled and winked at Rose. "Seems Brome's meeting with the smiths has gone over just as well as ours with Lily."

"Those were insults?" Ratherwood laughed despite himself. "I've heard Marcena dish out worse at a picnic!"

"You two really!" Rose exclaimed and put a giggling Marcey down to run to the old fighters before turning to her brother. "You couldn't get them to change their minds either?"

"No!" Brome grumbled and poured himself a goblet a wine he had retrieved from the sideboard. "Jonas is quite adamant they are leaving tomorrow. Saying _his wife_ is looking forward to a boat ride. A boat ride! What does he think he's going on- a cruise down the stream in a dory?"

"Just wait until he feels the first waves," Lis grimaced and held his stomach as if in pain. "Or the short wakes can be the worst…"

"They already farewelled the damned bird at dawn with a message that Jonas has accepted the position," Brome continued to growl and poured himself another cup. "Keldon thought it was best not to _bother_ me with such a _minor_ detail…"

"Alright, Brome," Rose said and took the cup from her furious brother. "That's enough for you. It's only mid-morning…"

"That's only the half of it!" Brome gasped and gestured to all of them in the room. "You are all part of the _farewell party_ Keldon has insisted be organized to see Jonas and Lily off."

"Farewell party?" Rose gaped. "Brome, what do you mean farewell party?"

"Exactly what I said, Rose," Brome snorted and plopped himself down in a chair at the table. "Keldon, as well as all the elders of Noonvale, feel that a small contingent of well-wishers should accompany Jonas and Lily to the coast to see them safely to this ship that is supposedly going to be there for them."

"Brome, you can't…"

"I argued Lis out of it because his knees cannot make the journey and Marcena because she is so small, but because our dear Matthias showed his fighting skills yesterday, it was stressed that he should be one of the first to join the party since he would _naturally want to protect his sister_ should any harm come her way."

Rose was stunned. Matthias couldn't go.

"Only if I get my sword back," Matthias said bravely. "I'll go, but I want my sword."

"Matthias, you are not leaving Noonvale!" Rose retorted. "Absolutely not."

"Rose is right, Matty," Ratherwood sighed and placed a strong paw on the young mouse's shoulders. "You the seer will see."

"And who is to say it's even still alive?" Matthias countered, spinning away from Ratherwood paw and looking hard at the group. "Who is to say the seer is alive or even the rat for that matter. What if they are all dead?"

The room was silent. None of them could answer his questions. They knew not if the rat was still alive or not; they had never heard of him since his war with Redwall. He could very well be, as Matthias said, dead.

"And even if he is not and this seer does in fact catch of glimpse of me, do you think it wise to have Marcena left here unprotected?" Matthias pressed and pointed to his sister.

"Matthias, we are not going to take that chance," Rose said quickly, trying desperately to control her emotions raging within her. "You are staying here. We'll put out that you are ill and can't possible travel…"

"And let you go alone?" Matthias snorted. "I think not Mama."

"I'll accompany Lily and Jonas," Ratherwood put in eyeing the group sternly. "The rest of you will stay here."

"I am going to see off my daughter!" Rose replied stubbornly and crossed her arms. "Ratherwood of Southsward if you think that for one moment I am going to sit back and…"

"If you go, I go," Matthias interrupted her shortly.

"This is utter madness," Brome sighed and looked at the thatched roof to give him strength as the arguing ensued about who was going and who was staying. Even Marcena started jumping up and down, waving her injured paw and saying that she was going too and if they left her behind she would just follow them.

"Enough!" Matthias yelled above them all and slammed his fist onto the table to gain every beasts' attention. "Why are squabbling like a bunch of old mousewives over tea.

"Lily," Matthias said boldly. "Is this what you want? You want to go with Jonas to Eutrusia?"

"I-I…" Lily stammered. She had never seen Matthias look so serious and so commanding before. It wasn't until he stretched up to his full height that she smiled at the familiar stance and strong jaw set. He really was his father's son. As foolish as it seemed, seeing him like that made her realize her little brother could easily take care of himself now. He didn't need his older sister there anymore for guidance. It gave her the courage to fully realize her want for her own adventure to begin.

"Yes, Matty," Lily said bravely. "I want to go to Eutrusia."

"Then it's settled," Matthias said in tone that left no argument. "Tomorrow, we will join Lily and Jonas with the rest of this trumped up party the tongue-wagers have dreamed up and escort them to the western coast, find this ship and put them on it. _All of us_."

"Matthias…" Brome started slowly. "Matthias, you can't…"

"Uncle, I can keep my family safer if we are all together," the young mouse countered. "We'll travel fast and return with all haste. If there is so much as a whisper of the rat, Mama, Marcena and I will make south for Redwall and return to the stronghold there. We will not endanger Noonvale once our presence is known."

"Laddie-buck, you are thinking with your heart and not your head," Lis started, but stopped when he saw the determined look his Matthias' eyes. No, his mind was set. There would be no changing it now, but he couldn't help but wonder at the extra sparkle in the young mouse's eyes. He was up to something, but what?

"I guess we all need to start packing then," Ratherwood said rather cheerfully, giving Lily a wink and laughing when Marcena squealed and danced around the room, blissfully unaware of what dangers could possibly lay before them.

* * *

Across the waves to the east a large galley with a ramming bar cut through the inky waters as it made its way towards the sheltered bay on the prevailing winds. Its sails were changing and crews scurried about the decks and riggings under the constant orders of its captain.

"Watch 'he gallant yer filthy curs!" yelled a strongly built rat from the quarter deck of a black sailed vessel. Around him was a flurry of activity as vermin ran about their stations, bringing the mighty battle ship to port. "Rein 'er up fast, ba don' ripe 'he canvas!

"Trim 'hose lines, yer deck heaves!" the rat continued to yell as he pushed the wheelbeast from the helm and manoeuvred the ship into the tight bay himself. "Tie 'er off tight and make ready ta fer port!

"Dranlok- floa' ta staysail an' watch the jib!" he snarled and pointed a heavily tattooed paw at the stoat corsair, snickering as he sprang into action with the rest of the crew. All around there were calls back and forth from the beasts as they were hurriedly bringing the ship to the docks of the cove.

"Tie 'er off and roll 'hose sails, yer whoresons!" the rat continued to yell as the crew threw the lines of the ship to the dockyarders below and they heaved the ship alongside the planks. Giving the wheel a final twist to edge the rudder, he sneered at the small group of beasts gathered on the wharf below. He was wondering if they would come to see him home.

"Ahoy, _Justwrek_!" A loud voice shouted from the docks below. "Ahoy, Lord Clunkin!"

Clunkin just smirked over the railing of the quarter deck at them and raised a paw in greeting. Walking down the stairs and across the main deck, the ratlord paused momentarily behind a weasel scrubbing the planking. Chuckling to himself, Clunkin gave the beast a hefty kick in the rump, causing him to yelp and fall into the bucket of dirty water. The crew laughed at the weasel's expense and Clunkin bent down to look the sopping wet creature in the eye.

"Lat that be a'lessen ta ye," Clunkin growled. "Git ta ye paws when I be about an' ne'er point ye tailend at 'n enemy."

"Ba Lord Clunkin, ya not be me enemy," the weasel sputtered.

"I not ye friend, neither," Clunkin chuckled stretching back up and continuing his walk. "'N any beast who not ye friend may be ye enemy one day. Jus' 'member that."

Striding down the ramp, Clunkin stood at the base of it with one paw on his sabre hilt at his side and the other hooked into his wide leather belt, waiting for the welcoming party to come to him.

"Lord Clunkin, we be hopin' yer journey be o'ver soon an' ye be home," a one eyed ferret captain named Tonrar said bowing his scarred head at the young rat lord and motioning to the other five vermin behind him. "Lord Clunide 'ill be most glad o' yer return, as arr we all."

"Ye mean 'ee be not in his wits o'gain," Clunkin snapped and snorted at the mention of his father. "Where be ta Lady Ratna 'n Lord Clunring?"

"At the fortress, lord."

"'N me father? Lord Clunide?" Clunkin pressed and watched them shift uncomfortably.

"On the moun'in, lord."

Clunkin let out a growl. He had hoped his father would have gotten better during his absence, but it would seem he was still as crazed as he had been after coming home from the mainland all those seasons ago. Pushing his way through the group, Clunkin strode out towards the stone steps leading from the cove to the fortress, calling over his shoulder as he went.

"Follow!"

"Yes, lord," they all seemed to call in unison and trotted after him. There was no arguing with Lord Clunkin if a beast valued their life at all, or even the manner of their death. The lord's preferred mode of death penalty was by skinning beasts. Alive.

* * *

**So quite a bit in this chapter. We get a look at a distant fathers and strong willed sons, adventurous maids and hidden ambitious had by almost every creature...**

**PLEASE REVIEW****... can you tell I'm procrastinating with studying for finals?**


	14. Chapter 14

**So sorry it has been so long since I updated this one. Been quite busy with finals, but now that exams are over (YEAH!) I'm free! (Happy dance)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Clunkin found them in the feasting hall, sharing a platter of roasted eels and squid. Clunring bound to his footpaws to greet his older sibling home upon Clunkin's announcement into the hall, but their mother stayed seated. She was after all ruling all of Clunide's empire single-pawed and though just a female, he supposed she did outrank him. For now.

"Clunring," Clunkin said with as much of a happy smile as he could make and clasped his brother's outstretched paw. "You be growin' taller, broth'r."

"'N stronger," Clunring said with a wink. "Ye sh'ud watch me at ta butts."

"I 'ill now I be 'ome," Clunkin smiled, showing his yellowing teeth caused by countless mouthfuls of arrack and meat roasted in heavy sauces to cover up its rot. Turning his attention to Ratna, Clunkin gave her the barest incline of his head. "Lady Mother."

"Clunkin," Ratna smiled slyly. "I trust your tour of the isles was… uneventful?"

"Aye," the young lord drawled out and sat beside his brother, snapping his claws at the serving beasts to pour him a mug of grog. "I be increasin' ta watches south, ba ta seas be quiet."

"Good," Ratna snarled and folded her paws on her lap where she sat in the large chair, watching her sons resume their chopping on the sea fare. "Did you patrol the Isle of Rainwreath?"

"Aye," Clunkin growled and continued chewing his food, rinsing it down with his drink and sucking bits of flesh between his teeth. "I 'id."

"Well?" Ratna snapped after a few moments of silence. "What did you find?"

"Ye kin still see ta spires from ta sea," Clunkin said plainly. "Ta palace be still standin' in ta midst, ba ta wreath be shut."

"There has to be a way in!" Ratna pressed. "The otters got out somehow."

"An ol' maid tale," Clunring scoffed and spit out an eel bone onto the floor before Clunkin cuffed him across the ears.

"Hold ye tongue," Clunkin growled at him. "Ta Isle of Rainwreath do exist ye cur and it be ta last o' ta isles in ta east we not rule of, ba we 'ill."

"It be a deserted mound o' rock," Clunring snarled back and barring his teeth at his older brother. Though the two carried a brotherly fondness for each other, they both challenged and argued as if they were mortal enemies. "Ye sound like father 'n 'is mutterings 'o t'ings that don't matter."

"Rainwreath does matter, Clunring," Ratna corrected him. "It's a stronghold created by the very Seasons themselves. Its natural defenses are impermeable; the wreath is solid rock jetting straight out of the sea. There was once a way into the bay, but it was sealed with the fall of the Wreath Guard. It is a fortress empty and waiting for possession. Our possession."

"Speakin' 'o father 'n 'is mutterin'," Clunkin asked pointedly. "Where be our formable lord?"

"In his chambers by now I am sure," Ratna said with a wave of her paw. "Boiling down his flowers again."

"'N 'is seer?" Clunkin growled. "Where be ta Ruspic?"

"In the dungeon where he belongs," Ratna smiled viciously and leaned back into her chair. "I was sick of him screeching and harping seeings at your father."

"'N he not be missing' 'im?" Clunkin snickered at the idea of his father's once trusted _advisor_ rotting in the dank dungeons of the depths. "Father not be wonderin' what ye done wit 'im?"

"Clunkin, he barely remembers to swallow his own spit," Ratna sniffed in disgust and looked to the vacant throne in the hall where it sat cold on the dais. "What makes you think he is going to remember the ravings of a madbeast?

"He was spewing nonsense about some sort of gold across the sea," she continued, tossing her head and letting her many hooped earring to jingle at the motion. "'Gold to the west,' he kept saying and 'scrolls of the Clap.' He was putting foolish ideas into your father's head of a western conquest when we should being looking to the east. To Rainwreath."

Clunkin nodded in agreement. He felt Rainwreath to be an important piece of their empire. Once the east was secured, then they could stretch further again to lands they once claimed on the mainland before his grandsire had tucked tail and run from the crumbling rocks of Clapsbay, from the very Hellsgates themselves. He had his own ambitions for the empire once it was truly his; ambitions he would not confide in his mother, or his brother. Yet.

"Ba he be a Ruspic," Clunring said lowly with a shiver. "'Hey be beyond our lives. 'Hey be able ta move…"

"Now ye sound like ta madbeast, Clunring!" Clunkin laughed and hammered his younger brother on the back. "What be next outta ye mouth- ta Red Eyes whelp be o' live?"

* * *

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Lis said bluntly as he trailed behind Ratherwood on their way to Council Lodge the next morning. Ratherwood strode a full two strides in front of his friend, pulling at his rough brown cloak and adjusting his straps holding his large battle axe across his back. He chuckled to himself as he fiddled with the leathers, letting out the buckles two whole notches from the regular places.

"Neither do I," Ratherwood laughed over his shoulder and slapped his waist. "I think I just realized I'm not young anymore!"

"Ratherwood, I'm being serious!" Lis grumbled. "You shouldn't be leaving- _none _of you should be leaving."

"I know, Lis," the old fighter sighed and held up a pace so his friend could catch up to him. "But are we going to do? You know that if he was forbade going, Matthias would steal away on his own. Marcey would be sure to follow…"

"I'd nail his tail to a tree."

"And then he'd just find some way to strike the taproot out," Ratherwood chuckled remembering the tale of Martin uprooting a sycamore tree within a day that the moles of Noonvale had been at for seasons. "Lis, this might be good for Matthias. He's on a tight leash here; better to let the fish have a bit of line before he tries to swim away on you."

Lis just shook his head at his friend. He knew Matthias' anchor to Noonvale was holding on by the barest threads and letting him have a bit of adventure may help to quench his thirst for the unknown, but it just didn't feel right. This whole thing just felt wrong.

"You're just sour because you're going to miss out on Rose's cooking for a few days," Ratherwood winked.

"Rose should be staying here," Lis snipped and resisted the urge to lick his lips at the mention of the mousemaid's food. "She's as much in danger as the young ones."

"Yes, but it would be extremely odd for her not to go," Ratherwood sighed. "Beasts question her enough as it is. What would kind of mother would it make her not to see her daughter off to the far reaches of the world?"

"It would make the lass responsible," Lis snorted. "She could be a normal mother and just give Lily a kiss on the cheek and wave her off from the steps."

"Yes, but when has Rose ever been just a normal mother!" Ratherwood smiled. "I remember another certain mousewife doing the same thing when faced with her daughter leaving before she was able to let go."

"Well, that was different! Aryah was more a chaperon than anything," Lis countered and gave Ratherwood a hard tap on his wrist with a flick of his walking stick. "Rath, you are not taking this seriously!"

"I am, Lis," Ratherwood hissed at his friend, stopping before they rounded the path and glared at Lis sternly. "Trust me. I know the weight of this mission."

"So you have a bad feeling too," Lis muttered and exhaled loudly at Ratherwood's solemn expression. "Great Seasons," he breathed lowly and rubbed the worried creases in his face.

"I was up pacing all night," Ratherwood stated and tapped his battle axe with his paw. "I can only hope we can make it to the coast and back with as little notice as possible."

"Ratherwood, you know very well between the three lassies and the laddie-buck, little notice is next to impossible."

"You may be right," Ratherwood winked and resumed their walk. "But I hope you are wrong.

"Lis, there's something I want to say, but…" Ratherwood tried to continue, but stopped. "It's just… well, I don't know if I'll be coming back."

"What do you mean- not coming back?" Lis gaped at him. "Ratherwood, this is just a quick skip to the coast and back. Of course you're coming back from this trip. What happens next will be the telling tale, if that blasted seer is alive that is."

"No, Lis I… ah, never mind."

"You're going to try and take that ship too, aren't you?" Lis said after a moment of silence. "You're going to try and go to this Eutrusia too."

"It was my father's dream that we would go home," Ratherwood sighed. "And now to find out I may still have a family, distant as they may be… I suppose I'm just curious. I want to honour my father and I think he would want me to go home if I had the chance."

"We've been through everything together, Rath," Lis said slowly. "You've been more of a brother to me than any of my real kin."

"And you've been the _only_ brother I've ever had. Ha, the adventures we've had could fill a tome!"

"And this last one, I won't be able to follow you. This one you will do on your own."

"I don't know if I can do it yet," Ratherwood said quickly, his own emotion threatening his demeanour. "The ship may not allow me onboard and even if they did, I'm not sure I can leave my life here. Besides, I still have my vow to uphold for Martin; to watch out for Matty and Marcey. By me leaving would break my word and I don't know if my conscience will let me."

"How many days to the coast again?" Lis questioned and limped off after his friend. "How long did it take us before? Ha, my mind's getting as bad as the ol' laddie-buck's!"

"Two," Ratherwood smirked and clasp Lis on the shoulder. "Two days there, a day to farewell the little Lil and then two days home."

"She's not so little anymore," Lis said sadly and swallowed the large lump of emotion in his throat. "Ah, it seems like just yesterday I was still able to pick her up and carry her places…"

"You're not getting all fussed-up are you?" Ratherwood chuckled and noted the glassy look to his friend's eyes and soft grumbles as he cleared his throat. "Not turning into a soft-tail on me now are you Lis?"

"No!" the old fighter replied gruffly. "Just merely stating a fact."

"Right."

"So five days?"

"Yep."

"Five days," Lis sighed and looked up the hill to the growing party forming on the hill by Council Lodge. "A lot can happen in five days."

* * *

After an hour of well-wishing and heartfelt goodbyes, the small party made their way west through the cottages towards the borders of the village. Ratherwood led the company, followed by Pneius, Matthias and Pallum. Rose, Marcey, Lily and Jonas were in the center, while Keyla took up the rear with Marty and Tulla.

Jonas had wanted to bring a cart of tools and possessions, but Ratherwood had refused him. The two argued until they were blue in the face, but at last Jonas relented. As Ratherwood pointed out, if this Eutrusia was as rich a kingdom as the bird made it out to be, then there would be plenty of objects available for his craft; he need not take his.

"Come on- hurry up!" Ratherwood called from the head of the column. "Matthias stop daydreaming and move those paws!"

"I'm coming!" Matthias grumbled, but couldn't erase the grin off his face. Once Adette had seen him armed and dressed for travel, she had picked up her skirts and run away from her family. When she was a few steps from him, Adette catapulted herself into Matthias' arms, knocking the mouse backwards in a tangle of cloaks, bow, quiver and sword, before locking her lips on his. There had been gasps and cheers, catcalls and snickers, but Matthias didn't care. He just wrapped his paws around her and kissed back.

"Well, then hurry up!" Ratherwood laughed. "Form up now, all of you. Once we cross this river we are out of Noonvale. We need to stay close."

Without hesitation, Ratherwood bounded across the stones of the river with the two hedgehogs following quickly in his wake.

Matthias hesitated at the bank. This was as far as he had ever been in his life. That simple line of water was the mighty wall that had kept him safe for all these seasons.

_"Matthias wait!" Lis screamed at him as the young mouse tried to cross the river, snatching him quickly and pulling him back. "You know you can't go over there, laddie."_

_ "But there's a path over there," Matthias grumbled and pointed into the woods. "And some funny fog in the branches. I just wanted to see what it was."_

_ "Aye, some spring mist," Lis said plainly. "Heavy stuff, too, but also shadows and dark places out there, Matty. You need to stay here in Noonvale where it's safe."_

_ "I'm not afraid of some shadows," Matthias scoffed._

_ "I know you're not, but all the same, you know you can't go across the river," Lis clucked and turned the young mouse around to face the village. "Besides, it's not just bravery you need to go out there, laddie. There are things beyond this valley you don't yet know of or understand."_

_ "But it's just…"_

_ "Why don't you come with me to the butts and we can work on your archery for the competition tomorrow, eh?" Lis said quickly to change the subject. "Gotta practice if you're going to beat Linden."_

_ "Alright," Matthias relented and let the retired fighter lead him back to the cottages. As he glanced over his shoulder towards the fog, the young mouse swore he saw a bush move and a sparkle of red come from the shadows. Maybe Lis was right. Maybe there were things outside Noonvale he didn't know of…_

"Matthias?" Rose said softly and placed her paw on her son's strong shoulder to break him from his memories. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Mama…"

"One, two- skip to my lieu," Marcey rhymed with blissful ignorance as she pushed her way in front of her hesitant brother and hopped from one stone to the next across the water towards Ratherwood's waiting paws. "Three, four- Matty's a bore…"

Matthias laughed at her merriment and let out a calming sigh. He was going to do this. He was going to leave Noonvale.

Cautiously, Matthias placed a paw on the rock step and closed his eyes as if anticipating the ground to start into tremors and the stars to fall from the sky. After a moment, nothing happened. And another moment passed; still nothing. Opening his eyes, Matthias looked at the puzzled expressions of Marty and Tulla as they stood on the other side waiting for him.

"Er, ya comin' Matt?" Tulla chuckled at the bewildered look on his friend's face. "Ne'er knew you to be a'raid of getttin' your paws wet."

"It's just I…" Matthias started and shook his head as he took another step. Still nothing happen. "I mean, I just…"

"It's jus' what?" Marty laughed. "Strike me rudder, Matthias- you're actin' like ya jus' seen a pike!"

"Never mind," Matthias sighed and leapt onto the bank of the other side. His footpaws were vibrating with the feel of new earth beneath him and the air that reached his lungs felt cleaner, purer, and free.

"Matty?" Lily giggled as she took in the look of astonishment on her brother's face. "Is everything alright?"

"I… I mean, we… Lil, we're out of Noonvale!"

"I know, Ma…"

"AHA!" Matthias laughed and trotted off to Marcey, picking her up and twirling her around twice before setting her down on the ground again to run off ahead of Ratherwood.

"Matthias!" the fighter yelled. "Get back here!"

"After a run!" Matthias called over his shoulder. "A _free_ run!"

* * *

"Mis'a Martin?" an inquisitive shrewlet asked as she watched the kindly brother from her place on his knee. "D'ya no like ya porridge?"

"Its fine, Lola," Martin said with a small smile. "Just a bit hot. I'm going to wait for it to cool down before I eat it."

"'Key," the young one replied and took a bite of her own breakfast scone dripping with butter and honey before turning to a bowl of strawberries and cream. "Ya wan some o' mine?"

"Yes," the mouse laughed and gave her a little hug. "But if I do Sister Cecily will grab me by the ear and put me in the corner till noontide."

The shrewlet continued her prattle, but Martin wasn't listening. All morning he felt anxious. All morning he could barely sit still. He had no appetite and no desire to do anything but pace. Something wasn't right. He knew it.

"He's fussing about something," Columbine whispered in Gonff's ear as she watched Martin twiddle his spoon in his bowl. "He hasn't eaten anything and is fiddling to make it look like he is."

"Because what he has to eat now is disgusting!" Gonff laughed and took a large it of strawberry flan. "I wouldn't eat it either. Poor Martin's missin' out on all the tastes of life!"

"Gonff, I know you're still sneaking him things," Columbine hissed at him as Sister Cecily walked by. "And I even caught Lola in the kitchens yesterday to get sugared damsons!"

"So?"

"Lola _hates_ sugared damsons!" Columbine smirked. "And they happen to be a certain beast's weak spot."

"So?"

"Gonff, Cecily said…"

"And if Abbess Germaine was here, she would have told him to eat whatever he wants," Gonff snipped. "By the fur Columbine, if Martin's going to… I mean… well, he should just do what makes him happy."

"Life makes him happy."

"Life makes him miserable," Gonff sniffed and checked his emotions. "His dreams make him happy."

"Gonff…"

"I'm going to check on Gonflet," the mousethief said bluntly and yelled over to his friend. "Martin- you up for a walk to Saint Ninians?"

The mouse lifted his head at the call and nodded, lifting his charge off his knee and brushing her scone crumbles from his habit. Columbine sighed as he pulled at the sleeves and collar. After all this time he still wasn't used to the feel of it.

"This early in the morning?" Columbine chuckled as savoury items from the tables seemingly disappear while Gonff worked his way down them towards the exit. "Do you think your son's gotten into mischief or something?"

"He's been quiet for two days now!" Gonff laughed and clapped Martin on the shoulder with a wink as he took his leave. "No doubt he's gotten into something!"

"And magically you know this?" Columbine called after them as the two mice disappeared out of Cavern Hole and into the Great Hall.

"Yeah, well call it _fatherly intuition_," Gonff laughed, his voice booming up to the nave. "A father always knows when their young one's getting their paws stuck!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

On the shores of the Western Sea a small corsair ship sat beached in the shallows, its ragtag crew huddled around a low burning fire and gnawing meat off the bones of a gull in the light of the rising sun.

"Nothin' like fresh meat in o' mornin' ta set yer belly right!" an overweight stoat wearing a wide-brim feathered hat snickered as he spit out a wing bone into the fire. "Best ta seas kin offer!"

"I dunno why ya think we kin jus' sit 'ere in ta north an' wait fer a ship ta pass by," a squinty eyed ferret sneered towards the stoat. "Cap'n, we'd 'ave more plunder if we go down ta coast a-ways."

"Aye, 'ore plunder, tat be true!" the stoat laughed. "'Ore plunder on _us _ya mean!"

"Naw, Cap'n- we kin 'old our own…"

"Sure ya kin 'gainst ta half-starved an' weary! But we not be lastin' south breath if'n a true galley takes af'er us, Fitclaw."

The ferret just muttered under his breath and snatched the bottle of grog from his crewmate to take a swig.

"E'er see a stonefish kill a-beast, mateys?" the captain chuckled at the disgruntled look of the crew.

"Er, no Cap'n Havear," the motley crew replied, shaking their heads.

"Well, tay wait inna place ya no be 'spectin' tem," Havear said boldly. "Ten, wen ya guard be down, tay attack. Strikin' fast afore ya least expect it.

"An' tat be us, crew!" the captain continued and took another bite out of the gull's wing. "Mark me words- t'ere be a-plunder comin' tis way soon or me name's not Cap'n Havear Josiah Tramun Clogg!"

* * *

Through the forests he ran, gaining speed with every stride. Leaping rocks, dipping under branches and dodging fallen trees, Matthias sprinted ahead of the farewell party. His lungs were burning with each breath, his limbs screamed from exertion, but onwards he pressed himself. Faster. Further. Freer.

Everything was different. The trees seemed taller, their leaves more green. The sun was warmer on his face and the dirt beneath his footpaws more sure. Everything was different because it was not Noonvale.

Bursting from the bush, Matthias clambered onto a pile of rocks to look out at the grassy plain before him while he waited for the others to catch up. He knew he shouldn't have run off, but he couldn't help it. He hadn't realized how suffocated he had been in Noonvale, how much he had been reined in. Now that he was out in the open air, he felt more himself than he had ever been. His blood pumped furiously in his veins and he couldn't help the determined smirk that curled his lips. He was out. He was free.

Before him was a whole new world just waiting to be discovered; adventures just waiting to be had. Down from the north the winds whipped across the plain, blowing its crisp scent into his nostrils and billowing his cloak out behind him. How he loved it!

"Matty!" Marty called as he jogged through the brush. "Seasons Matty- why'd run off like that?"

"We're free, Marty!" Matthias laughed and gestured to the plain before him. "We're out of Noonvale."

"Uh, ya Matt," Tulla huffed as he caught up to his brother. "Takin' your sister to the coast kinda requires leavin' the vale."

Matthias only chuckled at the two otters as they leaned over each other as they slowly caught their breaths. It took all his willpower not to leap from his rock ledge and take off running over the flat land before him.

"Matthias get down from there," Ratherwood admonished the young mouse as he led the rest of the party out of the trees. "Do you want the whole north to see you?"

"Yes!" Matthias gasped and stood up straighter. "Let _anybeast_ see me and see how I care!"

"Me, too!" Marcena shouted before Ratherwood could speak again and pulling on Lily's paw, she dragged her sister up the rocks to stand by their brother. Matthias lifted his little sister up to settled her on his right hip, pointing out across the sea of waving grass to the west, before throwing his left arm around Lily's shoulders.

"We're out of Noonvale, Lil," Matthias said boldly and squeezed Lily's shoulders tight. "We did it. We're out of the valley."

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed and hugged him around the waist. Her own eyes were shining with excitement; her cheeks blushed from their run. She felt refreshed and full of life. Adventure lay before them and she felt like she was going home.

"Lookit us, Mama!" Marcena called down to Rose and waved her little paw.

"I see you!" Rose smiled and looked on proudly at her children as they stood above them all on the rocks.

"Alright, you three time to keep moving," Ratherwood chortled and waved at them with his paw. "We've got a ways to go until nightfall. We'd best keep moving."

Matthias just rolled his eyes, making Lily and Marcey giggle before leading the two maids back to the group.

"Come on, Lily," Jonas said sternly once Matthias lifted her from the ledge and set her safely on the ground. He had barely turned back to the rocks when Marcena bounded into his arms, and with a squeal of delight, found herself caught and tossed in the air at Tulla by her brother.

Jonas just shook his head at the nonsense. "We need to keep moving."

"Yes," Lily sighed and held out her paw thinking he would take it, but instead he just gestured her in front of him and Pneius. "Jonas, will you not walk with me?"

"It's safer if we're in a single line," Jonas shrugged. "Don't worry, Lily- I'm sure we'll stop for lunch soon."

"You haven't travelled much have you, Jonas?" Lily laughed and walked briskly to catch up to her mother and sister. "We won't stop until we camp for the night!"

* * *

Lily tossed and twitched in a fitful sleep that night. All around her, every beast was sleeping, expect for Matthias who was taking the first watch. In a small glade of pine trees the traveling party had made their camp and after a quick meal, had all fallen fast asleep. Across the fire, the young mouse sat, watching his sister turn and grimace in her dreams. He was used to her having nightmares; she had them often in their younger days and though they became less frequent as she got older, they were still common. If she got too restless, he would wake her up, but usually she would settle on her own. To his astonishment, Jonas lay beside her, oblivious to her motions or despair.

With a sigh, Matthias stirred the fire and watched her stiffen and then reach out a paw. Always, Lily reached out for something, but she would never tell him or any other beast what it was she was reaching for…

_"Daddy!" Lily screamed and reached out her paws over Lis' shoulders as he carried her quickly across the room and through the chamber door._

_ "Lily!" Martin cried and tried to go to her, but Gonff grabbed him and pulled him back. Lily let out a croaked sob and opened and closed her little paws, grasping at the shards that had been her happy life._

_ "Shh, little lassie," Lis sniffed and put a comforting paw on the back of her head to stroke her headfur._

_ Lily just pushed her face into the rough fabric of the brown cloak, trying to quell her tears as she heard her daddy's yell again- this time for Rose._

_ "Be brave, Lily," Lis said softly as he carried her down the stairs and into the dimness of the back chamber of the gatehouse. "Try to be brave."_

_ "I don't wanna be brave!" Lily gasped out. "I wanna stay home so Daddy can be brave for me!"_

_ "Ah, Lily…"_

_ "No, no, no!" a loud voice boomed above them. "Rose! Lily! Matthias!"_

_ "Let me go!" Lily cried and wiggled furiously in Lis' strong paws. "Lis, Daddy's calling me- I have to go to him!"_

_ "We've got to get out of here," Ratherwood said quickly as he led Rose in behind them. "Gonff's not going to be able to hold him from long."_

_ "We have to go down into the dark for a little while, little lassie," Lis breathed and adjusted Lily in his paws so he could grip the rope Ratherwood braced around his body. Lily looked down into to the blackness of the trap door and let out a shudder._

_ "No!" Lily cried and pointed out to the main room. "I don't wanna go down there- I wanna stay home. Mama- don't let them take us from home! Daddy's home. Our home! Matthias needs his home. We need our home!"_

_ "Lily, please…" Rose stuttered painfully and held the little mouseling closer to her. _

_ Before Lily could hear the rest, Lis rappelled into the abyss below the floorboards, carrying Lily away from everything she held dear and loved; away from her friends, away from her home and into another world of uncertainty and darkness…_

_ The darkness was suffocating as he worked his way down the mineshaft, squeezing between rocks and under fallen timbers. In front of him, he could hear moaning and painful howls and the sound of shuffling footpaws behind him._

_ "Where are they, Raynen?" Rhys whispered and coughed on the rock dust. "Toeger didn't think they were mining very deep…"_

_ "We're close, Rhys," Raynen said bravely and held up his lantern higher to try and shed more light on the narrow passage ahead. "They're getting louder."_

_ "What if we can't get to them, Raynen?" Rhys questioned and pulled at the rope tied to his waist so they could find their way out of the mine again. "Raynen, what if they can't get out?"_

_ The older mouse didn't answer his younger brother's question. He didn't know how to answer it. The earthshake had collapse a part of the mine and the entrance was almost completely caved in. When the two young mice arrived on the scene, many of the males were already trying to move the rock in attempt to get to their comrades; but every time they moved one rock, two would fall in its place. They could hear the screams and the calls for aid. They could hear the panic and the pain in the miners' voices. They had to help._

_ They were the only ones small enough to fit through the opening at the base of the entrance and so with a rope tied around each waist, the two young mice bravely etched their way into the shadows of the mine to search for survivors and bring them to the light._

_ "Help… me…" a strained voice said and the young mouse felt a light touch on his footpaw. Looking down, Raynen saw a mouse pinned beneath a boulder, his legs completely covered by the rocky mass. "Please… help…"_

_ "Raynen!" Rhys cried and pressed himself up against his older brother. "Raynen, his legs…"_

_ "Great Seasons," Raynen breathed, briefly closing his eyes against the scene and letting out a shudder. He had not been expecting to see any creatures yet. He hadn't fully prepared himself. Gathering his courage, Raynen opened his eyes, but when he looked down, the mouse was gone. Rhys was gone. He was all alone in the darkness._

_ "Rhys!" Raynen yelled and spun around looking at the shadows illuminated on the rocks from the lantern. "Rhys!"_

_ It was a soft voice that answered. "Raynen."_

_ Wheeling around, he saw a trap door where the miner had been; a trap door into more darkness._

_ "Raynen," the voice fluttered up from the hole. "Raynen, help me."_

_ He knelt beside the small chasm and peered inside. There before his eyes was a mousemaid standing in the darkness, stretching her paws up to him. Without thinking he reached down and pulled her out of the hole, coming face to face with her to look into her big brown eyes._

_ "Raynen," she smiled and breathed a sigh of relief._

_ "Who are you?" he questioned and squinted his eyes in the dim light._

_ "I'm…"_

"Raynen!" a loud voice called before he felt a hard shove on his shoulders. "Raynen, wake-up!"

With a start, Raynen jumped to his footpaws from his seat at the desk, spilling wine and knocking papers over as he went. Looking about his chamber, the mouse took a few settling breaths before focusing on his invader.

"Da, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Raynen gasped out and reached down to pick up his chair while his father started picking up pieces of parchment.

"I came to make sure you settled back into your old chamber fine," the noble mouse smiled at his son. "And it is a good thing I did- you were muttering and yelling in your sleep. You don't still have nightmares, do you?"

"Not really," Raynen confessed and walked over to his fire and kicked two more logs on the blaze, rubbing his paws against the chilly northern air.

"Don't tell me you're turning into a soft Aurelian now!" his father laughed merrily. "If you're cold, why don't you shut the window?"

"I like the fresh air," Raynen sighed and looked out into the crisp night where the moon was elucidating the mountains a short distance away. "And don't worry Da; I'll never be an Aurelian. I'm a Nilhander. An Eutrusian Nilhander."

"Well, I'm glad to see the south hasn't swayed you too much," the older mouse winked and clasped his son on the shoulder. "Welcome back home, Lord Admiral Raynen."

"It's good to be home, Lord Steward Rayley," Raynen laughed, picking up on his father's jest. "I mean, Lord Father."

"Ah, save the formality for your mother," Rayley laughed and motioned at the large posted bed centering the room. "Get some proper sleep, Raynen."

"I will, Da," the admiral replied and gave his father a nod. "I'll just write a few more missives and then go to bed."

"Right. Well, goodnight, son."

"Goodnight, Da," Raynen smiled and watched as his father took his leave. Turning back to his leaded window, the mouse sighed and sat on the pillowed settle to overlook the rolling forests and tall rock peaks piercing the sky. At the sight of the mountains, images of his dream came back to him and he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts; but the one image he couldn't shake from his mind were a pair of big brown eyes and a soft voice that whispered, _"Raynen."_

* * *

**THINGS THAT MAKE YOU GO HMMMM...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So sorry it's been so long since I updated this epic. It has come to a point where it is very difficult for me to write, emotionally. This chapter is not that taxing, but the ones that follow may be disturbing for some readers. There. You've been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The farewell party moved briskly west along the lands, each holding a wary eye open for anything that looked suspicious, but as of yet they had not come up against anything unordinary. By midday the ground was getting sandier beneath the footpaws, the wind brisker against their faces. They were nearing the sea.

"What do you think Eutrusia will be like, Jonas?" Lily asked as she walked beside her husband in the middle of the column.

"I'm not sure," Jonas replied thoughtfully. "The seabird told my father that it is a large island with different states and regions. From the sounds of it, we will be headed to the southern end where the royal family holds their seat."

"I suppose one good thing will come about when we get there."

"More than one, Lily," Jonas corrected her. "I get to set up the smith's commission to my liking. I'll need to establish an order and evaluate forge materials…"

"No, Jonas!" Lily laughed and clasped his paw. "I mean once we're there we can concentrate on being husband and wife and make a home for ourselves; when all the commotion is over, we will finally have time to spend together."

"It may be a while before it all settles, Lily," Jonas warned her. "I will need to dedicate myself to the position in the beginning to prove my worth."

"I suppose," Lily responded with still budding optimism. "But you will have some time to spend with me, right? You'll be the only creature I will know…"

"You'll make friends fast enough," Jonas said confidently and lightly kissed her on the paw. "And just think of all the time you will have to draw…"

"Yes, but Jonas…" Lily started, but stopped when she heard Matthias' booming laughter from where he, Marty and Tulla walked in front them. Given a light giggle, Lily smiled at Jonas and dropped his paw from hers before trotting off to see what the others were laughing about.

"Ya can taste the salt on the breeze!" Tulla jested and licked his lips as they continued forward. "Marty, Matt- can ya taste it?"

"That's the sweat pourin' off ya face," Marty laughed and clapped his twin hard on the back. "E'en Dad's faring better than ya!"

"It's cuz I'm the one who has to keep chasin' Matt and Marce when they run off!" Tulla chuckled and shoved Matthias lightly by the shoulder. "I'm working twice as hard!"

"If you didn't spend all your time on a boat, you might be able to keep up!" Matthias chortled and gave the otter a shove back.

"What are you three bantering about?" Lily said with a grin as she poked her way in between them.

"Just botherin' Tulla over his water loss," Marty replied sarcastically.

"Water loss- oh wait!" Lily cried and grabbed Tulla and Matthias on the forearms to halt them, her eyes widening with purpose and excitement.

"Uh, Lil?" Matthias started and looked around them. "What is it?"

"Shh!" Lily hushed them and cocked her head to the side intently. Giggling, she let go of her charges and clapped her paws. "Oh- do you hear that?"

"What?" Marty asked and scrunched up his nose. "Pneius panting?"

"No!" Lily laughed merrily and looked back at her husband. "Jonas, do you hear it?"

"I…" Jonas begun to answer, then stopped when he heard a short of whooshing sound. The sound was similar to the sound of bellows in a forge room. "What is that sound?"

"Matty! Lily-Lil!" Marcena shouted from her perch on Ratherwood's shoulders. Pointing her paw westward, she exclaimed, "Lookit- all the grasses are blue!"

"The sea!" Matthias yelled and immediately bolted forward with Marty and Tulla in the direction his little sister had pointed.

"Come on, Jonas!" Lily smiled and pulled him into a trot after the others. "Let's go!"

"Alright, Lily!" Jonas chuckled and followed her forward; he too was caught up in the excitement of seeing the ocean. When they jogged passed the head of the column, Marcena bounced on Ratherwood's shoulders until the fighter relented and put her down to chase after her sister.

"Lily-Lil!" Marcena cried and ran towards her sister with her little arms outstretched. "Wait for me!"

Lily slowed her pace and reached back to clasp Marcena by the paw and the three of them ran towards where Matthias and the two otters had paused to look out over a cliff.

"All of you be careful!" Rose called and shook her head at the lot of them. Turning to Ratherwood, she smiled, "I suppose we made it."

"It would appear that way, Miss Rose," Pneius put in with a chuckle and walked ahead with Pallum and Keyla. "Come on, you two. Let's go see what all the fuss is about."

When they were alone, Rose turned to Ratherwood and beckoned him to stop.

"It's been two days and nothing," she whispered. "Not even a hint that something might happen. Ratherwood…"

"Rose, we know that Clunide was from across the Eastern Sea," he interrupted her and held Rose firm by the shoulders to look her in the eye. "He's not going to instantly appear on the western coast like the drop of a hat. Repercussions for this excursion may take time to unveil."

"I know, but Ratherwood what if all this time we've been…" Rose breathed and looked longingly south. "What if we can now be together?"

"Rose…"

"It hurts Ratherwood," Rose sniffed and placed a paw over her heart. "I miss him so much. Matthias needs him, Marcena has never met him. What if I can take them _home?_"

"Rose, listen to me," Ratherwood said sternly. "I understand your longing. I do. I know this has not been easy on you or your family, but… ah! Just promise me you will wait in Noonvale until its safe? Give it a season, two or three even. If there's not a word of the rat then go to him. Go home to Martin."

"Promise you?" Rose questioned. "You make it sound like you're not going to be there."

"You're not the only one who wants to go home," Ratherwood muttered and dropped his paws from her shoulders. "You're not the only one who yearns for a family far away."

"Ratherwood…"

"Mama!" Marcena hollered from the group of sightseers. "Mama! Rathy! Come see- it's not blue grasses, its _water!_"

"Coming, Marcena!" Ratherwood shouted and smiled at the sound of the little maid's voice. "Come on, Rose. Let's go before that little maid finds some way to fall into the sea."

* * *

That evening they all sat on the rock cliffs and watched the sun set on the shimmering waters in peaceful tranquility. Rose sang lightly with the sea breeze, while the others lounged about the soft mosses and sea grasses in the dusky twilight. Not wanting to tempt their good fortune, Ratherwood forbade a fire, so they munched quietly on a simple meal of bread and cheese. Marcena even persuaded Jonas into playing a clapping game with her while the rest of the males smoked a pipe or talked of the harvest to come in back in Noonvale. Marty and Tulla lay on their stomachs at the cliff edge, their faces rested in their paws, gazing out over the waters and imagining what it would be like to sail on the sea.

Matthias sat with them quietly for a short time, his own thoughts reeling quietly through his mind. This was the western coast. This is where his father was born and raised for a brief time. His mother told him that on the beach below them there were a series of caves that had been where his grandfather established his tribe. Matthias desperately wanted to explore them, but Ratherwood insisted no creature was to go to the shore before the ship was spotted and he could respect the fighter's wish. Besides, he would have plenty of time to search the caves tomorrow while they waited for the boat.

Looking around at the other creatures, he smiled at the peacefulness, before noticing Lily perched on a rock away from the gathering, her satchel tossed casually beside and her knees pulled up as a chinrest. With a light snort, he got to his footpaws and went over to her, standing at her side until she acknowledged his presence.

"Want to be alone?" Matthias asked and gave her a warm grin when she looked up at him. "You look deep in thought, Lil."

"I was thinking, but not deeply," Lily replied and shuffled over to pat a spot on the rock beside her. "Sit with me, Matty."

"I'm surprised you're not drawing," her brother said pointedly as he plunked his tail down on the stone. "This is a beautiful place."

"My mind is too full of thoughts to draw," Lily confessed. "Anything I sketch right now will not do it justice."

Matthias just nodded and looked out at the rolling waves, their calming sound lulling him to a new level of serenity he didn't know existed. After a few moments of silence between them, Matthias smirked at a distant memory and leaned into her gently with his shoulder.

"I told you one day I would bring you here," Matthias said quietly when Lily looked at him. "I promised you one day we would come to the sea."

"You did," Lily grinned at the memory of Matthias' first birthday. "It's like you knew."

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" her brother asked sincerely. "Or whenever this ship shows up. Are you sure you're ready to… to leave?"

"I think I am," she replied confidently. "I wish I wasn't leaving you, or Marcey, or Mama, but I am ready to make my own way in the world. With Jonas, of course."

"I'll miss you, Lil," Matthias said lowly and cleared his throat against the emotions. "I'll miss my big sister."

"And I'll miss you!" Lily gasped and threw herself into his arms. "I'll miss my little brother so much!"

They hugged each other for a short time, each of them blinking back tears and swallowing lumps of sentiment in their throats. Giving Lily a kiss on her cheek, Matthias rose from the rock and looked down at her.

"We will always have our memories," Matthias said softly and forced a smile on his features. "And our memories are what make us who we are, so in that we will always be together."

"You sound like Ratherwood," Lily giggled and brushed a tear from her eye. "Don't tell me you're going to turn into a philosopher now!"

"No, but it's true all the same," Matthias chortled and then turned serious. "Keep your memories close, Lily. And never forget who you are."

"I won't, Matthias," Lily nodded. "I know who I am, but it's time for me to make new memories now."

Matthias smirked and bowed his head slightly, putting a fisted paw over his heart and backed three steps away from her before turning on his heel to return to the group.

"I know who I am," Lily repeated him take his leave before turning her gaze back to the horizon as the sun dipped below the waters casting gold and purple ribbons of colour through the currents like long banners stretching their fabrics towards her, as if showing her the way home. _I know who I am, but who will I be?_

"Lily?" Jonas said softly as he placed a paw on her shoulder. Lily jumped slightly at his touch and breathed a sigh of relief that it was him.

"Oh, Jonas!" she gasped. "You scared me!"

"I wasn't quiet," the smithmouse smirked and picked up her satchel to hand to her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Lily scoffed and tried to act nonchalant. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because you look like you were crying," Jonas said plainly and then pointed to where Matthias was sitting alone in a clump of sea grass. "Matthias is quiet and your brother is _never_ quiet."

"Matty and I were just saying goodbye," Lily mumbled and tried to smile.

Jonas just nodded and sat down on the rock beside her.

"I know it's going to be hard on you, Lily," Jonas began gingerly as if searching for words that didn't truly exist. "I know you are close with your family and… well, what I mean to say is that…"

"Yes?"

"We should get back to the rest of the group," Jonas muttered and scoffed his footpaw in the sand. "It's time to settle in for the night."

"Jonas, what were you going to say?" Lily pressed. "Please, Jonas, tell me."

"It's just that I know you are close with your family, but I hope that you remember you are now part of my family, too. And I… well, I…"

"Yes?" Lily whispered anxiously, her brown eyes sparkling with anticipation. _He's going to tell me that he loves me and then hold me close and kiss me under the stars…_

"I hope you feel as honoured as I am to take this position in Eutrusia," Jonas blurted out with effort. "I hope you are proud of the new family we have become, proud to be my wife."

"I-I am honoured, Jonas," Lily stuttered. She didn't know what else to say.

"Come on, Lily," Jonas sighed in relief and gave her a little smile as he got up from the rock. "Let's get some rest."

"Alright," Lily nodded in attempt to hide her disappointment at the waste of what could have been a romantic moment between the two of them. Slipping off the rock, she added, "I suppose it's getting late."

"And we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," Jonas said with a smile. "The ship should be meeting us."

"Yes," Lily responded as they walked back to the others. "Jonas?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Who will I become when we are in Eutrusia?"

"What do you mean?" Jonas snorted. "You'll still be my wife."

"No," Lily said shaking her head. "I mean, if you get the title of Mastersmith, than what does that make me? I'm not going to be Mrs. Mastersmith, am I?"

"I am the one gaining a title, Lily, not you," Jonas said plainly. The words were not meant as hurtful, but Lily couldn't help but feel the sting from the imaginary barb attached to them. "You will still be just _Lily_."

"Lily _of Noonvale_," she corrected him and held her head up a little higher in her declaration.

"Sure," Jonas shrugged and nestled down on the ground a few spaces away from where Pallum and Keyla were sitting as they took up watch for the night. All the others pulled in close together and Lily fought the urge to go snuggle up with Marcena who was curled up under a blanket between Rose and Matthias. But she couldn't. She needed to stay with her new family now. With Jonas.

Settling down beside the smithmouse, Lily pulled her cloak around her shoulders and tried to ward off the chilly sea breeze gusting over the cliffs.

"Are you cold, Lily?" Jonas whispered and moved closer to her when she let out a slight quiver.

"A little," Lily confessed and buried her paws under her arms to warm them up. "I'll be fine."

"Here," Jonas said softly and awkwardly shuffled up behind her to pull her into his body. Tossing his cloak over the pair of them, Jonas placed a wet kiss on the back of her neck and added, "That's better, isn't it?"

It was all Lily could do to hold in her shiver.

* * *

"Marcey!" Rose called as she walked along the cliff path, surveying her surroundings for the little maid. The morning had dawned bright and clear, and while Rose had taken Lily to some tall grasses to help her into a clean gown, the mouselet had slipped away from the males in all their grumbles about wanting a warm breakfast. At first Rose had laughed, but the further she walked away from their campsite, the more anxious and nervous she became.

It wasn't like Marcey to wander so far off on her own, especially in a strange place. How her little daughter got this far so quickly was beyond her, but she learnt a long time again not to ask how any of her children did things; the answer was sure to make her head spin. At least she had left paw prints in the sand for Rose to follow and to the mousemaid's relief there was only one set of tracks.

At the apex of the path before a slight dip, Rose breathed a sigh of relief. There, in the center of a large outcrop, Marcena was happily humming a tune and seemingly picking items from the branches of some shrubs.

"Marcena!" Rose cried in exasperation and trotted down the hill towards the little one.

"Mama!" the pretty maiden replied happily and waved her tiny paw in greeting. Marcena smiled happily when her mother drew up beside her before continuing with her task.

"Marcey!" Rose chided her daughter as she folded her paws crossly over her chest. "Marcey, why did you run off like that?"

"I didn't run off, Mama," Marcena giggled and opened the loop she had made with her cloak to expose the contents to her mother. "I'm picking blackberries!"

Rose just shook her head. "Marcey, how in the Seasons did you know there were blackberries here?"

The little maid just looked Rose plainly in the eye, her bright blue eyes mirroring the colour of the sea in the distance. Marcena's smile widened as she answered guilelessly,"Grammy showed me."

* * *

**IF YOU READ IT, PLEASE REVIEW IT!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Special thanks to Shadowed One 19 and Lady Storm for reviewing the last chapter already. Just for that, you get the next one right away.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Grammy showed me."

Rose stiffened at the innocent declaration, a cold chill running down her spine. _ Grammy? Who was Grammy?_

"Marcena," Rose started and came up beside her daughter as she continued searching the wild brambles for more berries. "Marcena, what do you mean _Grammy_ showed you?"

"Grammy showed me," Marcey huffed and tossed her headfur over her shoulder. "It's a treat. Grammy wanted to give me a treat because she says I like berries just like Daddy did."

"Marcey, where is this beast?" Rose asked quickly, trying to hide the hint of panic in her voice. "Where is this Grammy creature?"

"Over on the rocks watching us," Marcey replied nonchalantly. "She's making sure I'm safe, Mama. Don't worry."

"Watching us?" Rose gaped and twisted around to look at the pile of rocks near the edge of the bluff.

"Yes, Mama," Marcey giggled. "Can't you see her?"

Rose shook her head. "No, Marcey. Marcey, sweeting, there's no beast there."

"Silly Mama- not there!" Marcey laughed and took Rose by the paw to lead her to a small cluster of rocks peeking from beneath the twisting brambles of the berry bushes. "Grammy's right here!"

"Marcey…"

"She says she saw you before when you came last time, and she wished you had stayed," Marcey said softly as Rose gave her a cautious gaze. "She said she was so happy when Daddy brought you here and she got to see he was happy, that you made him happy."

Rose blinked back furious tears and knelt down to look Marcena in the eyes. Martin's eyes. Laying a paw on her daughter's cheek, Rose took a deep breath at the honesty that reflected in her piercing blue irises.

"Marcey, there is no beast th…" Rose began, but stopped when the breeze blew lightly from the sea and shifted the vines slightly, catching her eye. Turning her attention to the rocks, Rose frowned in concentration as she gazed at the semi-exposed stones. There was something there, something on the rocks; something carved.

Reaching out with a paw, Rose hesitated for a brief moment before pulling back the foliage to reveal a carefully piled bed of rocks and a flat piece of slate stone leaning against it. The surface was smoothed and polished, the edges worn from the elements where the bushes hadn't protected it, but the letters etched out were deep and true. It was a grave.

Rose inhaled sharply, her eyes wide as she felt the inscription with her fingers as she read the verse:

_SAYNA  
Wife and Mother, Friend and Mine,  
Gone from my paws, but not from my mind.  
Not from my heart, not from my soul.  
I'll love you til the Seasons lay me low. _

Rose's paws flew to her mouth to stifle her gasp as a cool shiver coursed through her body. This was Martin's mother's grave. The one he had forgotten its location. The one he wished he knew. The one his daughter now had found.

After a moment, she reached out with her paw again to touch the letters, this time concentrating on the way they were craved into the rock. It had been a careful engraving, not done with a chisel that would have easily cracked the stone. No, the letters looked as though they had been etched into the gray rock with a blade. An image of a strongly built mouse sitting on a driftwood log entered her mind; his expression grim as he held the blade of his sword in his paw as he scratched markings on the tablet, blood dripping between his fingers as the weapon's sharp edge cut his paw in his grasp to echo the tears which trickled down his cheeks while he worked. Shaking her head against the picture, Rose narrowed her eyes at the tablet. If she imagined it, she could make out dark crimson droplets stained upon its surface.

"Mama?"

"The stone says _Sayna,_" Rose blurted out as Marcena's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "The creature buried here was named Sayna."

"That's Grammy's name!" Marcey smiled and tugged on Rose's cloak. "Mama, Grammy says her name is Sayna…"

Rose just looked at her daughter in disbelief. She had never told Marcey much of her father's past. Young as she was, Marcey had been content enough to simply know Martin's name and that they must keep it a secret when she inquired after whom her father was. She had never asked any further questions and Rose didn't offer up any more information than needed on a conscious level to keep things simple for Marcey. The fewer particulars the youngster knew, the fewer things she could mistakenly tell a creature.

"Marcey…"

"There you two are!" Matthias called from the knoll and walked down the path in visible relief. "We need to get back to the others; there may be a ship on the horizon."

"Come on, Marcey," Rose said softly and squeezed the little maid's paw tight. "We have to…"

"Matty- come meet Grammy!" Marcey called and waved her little paw at her brother. "Grammy wants to meet you!"

"Who?" Matthias questioned and scrunched up his nose. "Mama, who is Marcey talking about?"

"Matthias, help me bring Marcey back," Rose stuttered out. She had such an uneasy feeling about her that all her senses were on tenterhooks; she had to get them away from the bushes, the grave, and the wraith called Grammy.

"Grammy says Matty looks like Daddy," Marcey giggled as Matthias approached them. "She says he's a warrior too, but that's not his proper sword."

Matthias gaped at his sister and yet his eyes follow her pointing paw to the short shrew sword sheathed at his left side.

"Grammy says that's not Daddy's sword, not Poppa's sword," Marcey muttered with a furrowed brow. "She says to be careful Matty; that sword won't keep its family safe."

"Marcey…"

"Matty!" Lily called from over the rise. "Mama- Marcey!"

"We're here, Lily!" Matthias shouted over his shoulder and knelt down beside this little sister to read the inscription he noticed on the stone. As he read the first line, Matthias felt the skin on his left cheek take an instant chill as if a cold paw was on his face and the fur on the back of his neck stood up. In his mind he heard a whispering voice. _Shh._

"Grammy says you can't yell so loud around here, Matty," Marcey explained as she rolled her eyes at her brother's shocked expression. "She's says to stay quiet until Poppa comes home then it will be safe and we can go to the water to play."

"Poppa?"

"Enough, Marcena," Rose said sternly as Lily walked up to them. "No more. Just stop this game."

"It's not a game, Mama," Marcey grumped and crossed her little paws over her chest. "Grammy says…"

"Enough!" Rose snapped, her knees trembling. "Matthias, pick up Marcey please and let's…"

"This is Sayna's grave," her son breathed. "Mama, Sayna was our grandmother. This is our grandmother's grave."

"Somebeast thought to plant a blackberry bush for her," Lily observed quietly as she knelt beside her brother and sister. "They must have been her favourite."

"They were for Daddy," Marcey replied with a little shrug. "Grammy says Poppa planted it here because she always wanted to take Daddy berry picking. Grammy says Poppa used to bring Daddy here so he could pick them with her and then they would watch the sunset together as a family and Poppa would tell Daddy what a family would be like. And Grammy says…"

"Marcey, please stop," Rose choked out, causing Matthias to look back and grasp her paw to steady her. "Please, Marcey- no more."

"Blackberries were Daddy's favourite," Lily mumbled, remembering the look on Martin's face whenever he saw a batch of Rose's freshly baked blackberry scones.

"It's alright, Mama," Matthias said softly and rose to his footpaws to put an arm around her quaking shoulders. "Mama, it's alright."

"No, it's not!" Rose cried. "Why has this family always suffered so much pain when all it ever wanted to do was love?"

"Mama, don't be sad," Marcey sniffed, upset that she had made her mother cry. "I was just telling you what Grammy said."

"Marcey, I think maybe we should just not talk about what Grammy says," Lily said softly and pulled the little maid onto her lap. Marcey nodded and snuggled into her sister's shoulder, determined she wasn't going to cry. To her she hadn't done anything wrong, but yet still caused everyone to be sad. It was their Grammy. Why weren't they all smiling and being happy with a visit?

Glancing up at the stones, Marcey did a double take as if she lost something before springing out of Lily's paws to look around her.

"What's wrong, Marcey?"

"Grammy's gone!" the little one cried. "Lily-Lil- Grammy's gone and she didn't even say goodbye!"

"I think it's time we left," Matthias said firmly, still hugging Rose to his chest. "Before we all…"

"Matty?" Lily questioned as he stopped mid-sentence and stiffened straight as a spear, his expression grim and pale. "Matty, what's wrong."

"There's a ship, Lily," Matthias replied in a solemn tone and tipped his head towards the sea. "A ship with golden sails."

Lily turned her gaze towards the water and spied a large vessel bobbing on the waves in the distance. Large sheets of golden canvas billowed in the wind and a long red banner streamed out from the top of the main mast. Across the cliffs she could hear the rest of their party calling for the family to come back, Jonas' distinct voice ringing through the air to call Lily to his side.

"We need to go now, Marcey," Lily whispered. "I have to go now."

"NO!" Marcey protested and shook her head. "Lily, we can't go to the shore yet- it's not safe. Poppa's not here… Grammy!" she gasped and called out into the sea air.

Dropping the loop in her cloak to cup her paws to her lips, Marcena continued to call the for the phantom as dozens of berries littered the ground, their purple juices mixing with the light coloured sands like drops of blood.

"What's going on over here?" Ratherwood said sternly as he descended the hill to collect the family. Seeing them all glassy-eyed, the fighter picked up the calling maid and cuddled her to his chest. "Now, now, Marcena, what's all the shouting about?"

"I want Grammy to come back!" Marcena cried frustrated tears. "No beast is listening to me, to her. I want her to come back so you all can see her! Maybe then you will all listen to her that it's not safe!"

Ratherwood gave Rose a worried look and she just shook her head.

"Come on, all of you," Ratherwood sighed. "We need to get down to the beach so the ship can see us.

"Matthias?" Ratherwood continued as they started to walk towards the gathering on the knoll. "Keep a paw on that blade of yours."

The young mouse patted the hilt to show his acknowledgement and gestured for Lily to walk ahead of him so he could take up the rear as they strode to the cliff path and down towards the water. Before he started his descent, Matthias glanced back at the grave and saw a pale bluing form standing beside the rock, her loose headfur and dress skirts lightly lifting in the breeze. Seeing him looking at her, the figure reached out a paw as if to pull him back.

_That's not your father's sword,_ a voice echoed softly in his mind. _That sword won't keep its family safe._

Matthias shook his head and closed his eyes at the words, pushing them from his thoughts and dismissing the cold shiver that dripped down his spine. When he opened his eyes again, the wraith was gone.

* * *

"Right mates- up to the yards 'n done pull up the gallant!" Jarentil bellowed over the railing of the quarter deck to the scurrying crew below him. "Kirk- you done get a long boat ready to go ashore!"

"That was almost too easy," a voice snickered behind the first mate. "Seventeen days at sea and only a pawful of scraps."

"Then don't spit in the Season's face, Lieutenant," Jarentil snipped as he observed the squirrel sitting casually on a barrel in the corner by the cabin door of the _Gyflym_. "It be only by their fortunes we done make it home in the same manner."

"You sailors are a superstitious lot," the Lieutenant chuckled and puffed out a cloud of smoke from his pipe. "We'll be fine, Commander."

"Maybe so, but I not be chancing it," the otter said plainly and clapped the wheelbeast on the back. "You have the helm, Destran- come on, Lorcan. Let's done get out smith 'n be gone!"

The lieutenant chuckled and leaped easily off the barrel to follow the Jarentil. Adjusting his belt and Royal Guard regalia, he bounded down the steps to the main deck as the crew hoisted a long boat into the sea.

"Fix that collar, Felix!" Lorcan snapped at a guard before turning his gaze to the rest of the fighters awaiting orders. "At attention- the lot of you! This is a royal mission you're on, not some scavenger hunt. Stand up straight I say!

Jarentil, get those horns blowing- we need to announce our arrival."

"Rather not make too much of a fuss in strange waters, Lorcan," the otter replied as he swung over the railing to repeal into the waiting boat. "I think its best this be done quiet like."

"Nonsense," the squirrel scoffed and gave the hornbeast a shove forward. "An Eutrusian horn is a symbol of our strength. No beast, vermin or not, would be daft enough to challenge the call."

"There be no reason for it, Lieutenant. The creatures already done standing on the beach."

"Blow the horns," the lieutenant ordered. "_I_ at least want a fanfare."

At Jarentil's exasperated nod, the hornbeast raised the mouthpiece to his lips and blew air through the tri-belled horn, its powerful notes rippling across the air, bouncing off the cliffs and back out to the sea once more.

* * *

Up the shore to the north a searat lay flat on his belly in the sands watching a group of seemingly peaceful creatures stride across the beach to the tideline and wait for the long boat to row towards them. The rat licked his lips at the sight of the rich vessel, from its golden sails to its fluttering banners. Wherever these beasts were from, they had plenty to share.

"Cap'n Havear be happy ta see you!" the rat snickered under his breath and shuffled backwards in the sands until his was hidden by a pile of mounded up drift wood. Taking the bow from his back and selecting a hollowed and holed arrow from a hidden quiver, the corsair pointed his tip skywards, loosening it into the air with a piercing whistle. The rat sniggered as the horns from the ship continued to blow, muffling the sound of the signal arrow and erasing it from notice unless your ears were trained to the sound. Glancing around the wood, the rat waited patiently for the others to arrive. Stonefish. They were just like Stonefish. Just as Cap'n Havear said they were, and they were about to strike.

* * *

**IF YOU READ IT, PLEASE REVIEW IT!**


End file.
